


Crema, Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt acaba de conseguir un trabajo en Vogue como asistente de Carrie Bradshaw. Una de sus tareas es traerle café en la mañana. Entra Blaine, el barista. Esta es la historia de cómo cambian la vida del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Café Vienés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589703) by [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong). 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox.

Blaine mira el reloj.

07:35 am.

Tiene cinco minutos más antes de que _él_ entre. Blaine mira hacia la línea interminable de clientes extendiéndose a lo largo del mostrador, más allá de la vitrina de la pastelería y de la puerta. Si empieza a hacer el café ahora, se enfriará antes de que _él_ pueda conseguirlo. Y no hay nada que Blaine quiera darle menos que un latte tibio con una crema destruida.

Ha pasado una semana. Una semana desde la primera vez que el joven alto y hermoso, de piel suave y pálida y ojos llamativos se abrió paso en el bullicioso Starbucks de Blaine en un lunes por la mañana, con los brazos llenos de cuadernos y demasiadas bolsas afianzadas sobre sus anchos hombros. Sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrosadas y parpadeaba con ansiedad en la fila de clientes frente a él, cambiando impacientemente de un pie a otro mientras la línea avanzaba claramente demasiado despacio para su gusto.

Blaine nunca lo había visto antes.

Había pedido una bebida leyendo la solicitud de una hoja de papel, y se había atorado un poco con una tarjeta de crédito para pagar, luchando con sus bolsos y cuadernos. Blaine había estado en la barra esa mañana, como casi siempre, y había derramado al menos dos cargas de espresso y quemado una jarra de leche tratando de lanzar miraditas al hombre que estaba vestido demasiado bien para ser un turista.

De lo que Blaine podía ver por encima de la máquina de café, el hombre llevaba un abrigo oscuro, adaptado a su figura delgada, con una bufanda de color azul claro envuelta alrededor de su cuello, aunque era septiembre y el clima era todavía cálido. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba y atrás, pero aún así parecía suave al tacto. No es que Blaine quisiera tocar su cabello. Eso sería extraño, e inapropiado.

Tomó unos pocos minutos para que Blaine llegara a la bebida del hombre, pero cuando lo hizo, disminuyó la velocidad de su frenético ritmo habitual, extrañamente ansioso por hacer esta bebida de la mejor manera que sabía -y si era perfectamente honesto, él sabía cómo hacer una condenada buena taza de café. Preparó la leche al vapor con cuidado, molesto, y no por primera vez, con las máquinas automáticas que se llevaron la sutil habilidad necesaria para crear una muy hermosa espuma. Pero se las arregló, y la porción que puso a través de la gota de la bebida ( _espuma ligera_ ), ocultando la crema miel-oro, era suave como la seda. Perfecta.

Blaine no se había molestado en leer el nombre en la taza hasta que gritó por el propietario de la bebida:

— Tengo un latte tamaño venti sin grasa, con espuma ligera, y dos Splenda para la señora Bradshaw.

Blaine parpadeó sorprendido con el nombre.

— Eso es para mí, gracias. —El joven con el cabello perfecto y hermosa ropa extendió la mano para tomar la bebida, pero Blaine no la soltó. Sus dedos casi rozándose contra el vaso de papel.

— ¿La señora Bradshaw? —Blaine había preguntado estúpidamente.

El hombre se había sonrojado graciosamente y mordido su labio.— Es para mi jefa, —había admitido, y Blaine se estremeció ante el tono dulce de su voz.— Es mi primer día. Yo no sabía que tenía que llevarle su café. Nadie me lo dijo.

— Oh. Aquí está. —Blaine finalmente soltó la bebida y esperaba que su sonrisa no fuera tan idiota como se sentía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las terribles miradas que los otros clientes estaban disparándoles a ambos cuando los pedidos comenzaron a acumularse en su barra.

— Gracias. Espero que esté bueno, —el hombre asintió hacia la bebida en su mano, y con un ligero encogimiento, acomodó nuevamente las bolsas en sus hombros.— Seré despedido si no lo está.

Blaine había sentido que el color se le iba del rostro y miró boquiabierto al hombre, que parecía demasiado serio, a pesar del brillo travieso en sus impresionantes ojos.— ¿Qué?

El hombre sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.— Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Sin embargo, tu rostro no tuvo precio.

Blaine había luchado por decir algo, algo inteligente e ingenioso y diseñado para hacer al otro hombre reír, pero un teléfono celular había zumbado desde algún lugar de su chaqueta y el hombre maldijo suavemente en voz baja.

— Mierda, mierda, —murmuró. Voy a llegar tan tarde. Gracias de nuevo. —Y luego se fue, abriendo la puerta con el hombro y desapareciendo en el bullicio de Times Square.

Blaine lo había visto pasar por la gran ventana.— Espero que no te despidan.

El joven había regresado a la mañana siguiente, una hora antes, y esta vez llevando nada más que una bolsa de piel. Lucía más tranquilo, menos ansioso, y se quedó quieto e impecablemente vestido en la fila hasta que había llegado a la registradora y ordenó la misma bebida que el día anterior.

— Veo que no hice que te despidieran, —dijo Blaine, cuando el hombre había llegado a la barra y su bebida perfectamente hecha estaba lista para él.

— Y te doy las gracias por eso, —había respondido, y sus ojos eran de un tono ligeramente diferente del azul que habían estado la mañana anterior.— Me gusta mucho este trabajo, o al menos eso creo yo. Es sólo mi segundo día. Ya veremos si no arruino nada en las próximas nueve horas.

— Bueno, aquí está la esperanza para un tercero. —Blaine se sintió aliviado de habérselas arreglado de alguna manera para decir algo medianamente inteligente. Su lengua, que de por sí no era la más rápida, se sentía pesada y lenta en su boca alrededor de este hermoso e intrigante extraño.

El hombre había inclinado su taza hacia Blaine y se había ido con otra sonrisa.

Había vuelto cada mañana esa semana, a la misma hora exacta, y había ordenado la misma bebida exacta. Y Blaine aún no sabía su nombre.

**. . .**

Otra mañana de lunes y Blaine está listo para él. Tiene una jarra de leche fresca esperando y vasitos limpios, sólo para la bebida del hombre. Se había asegurado de mantener su despliegue en la barra; no era difícil -todo el mundo sabe que él hacía las mejores bebidas en la tienda.

Las manecillas del reloj marcan un minuto más y Blaine mira hacia arriba justo cuando la puerta es abierta de un empujón y _él_ entra, alto y majestuoso en su largo abrigo y botas altas.

Los ojos del hombre encuentran inmediatamente los suyos a través de la multitud de clientes y Blaine esboza un saludo con la mano, emocionado hasta los dedos de los pies cuando el extraño le sonríe y mueve sus dedos (dedos largos y fuertes) hacia él.

Blaine ignora todo su entrenamiento en Starbucks y empieza a preparar la bebida del hombre, antes de las otras tazas en la fila. Él oye que otra bebida es pedida y ve un vaso marcado a su lado. Él lo mira: Mocha grande sin grasa y crema batida. El nombre garabateado en la parte superior del vaso es "Kurt". Blaine consigue otra jarra de humeante leche sin grasa y termina el latte venti con un poco de arte en la espuma que la señora Bradshaw ni siquiera será capaz de notar, pero que a Blaine le complace hacer de todos modos.

— Aquí está tu bebida, asistente de la señora Bradshaw, —dice, dejando que un poco de tímida coquetería se deslice en su voz. Había tenido un precioso par de días libres durante el fin de semana, toda su tarea terminada, es una hermosa mañana de lunes, y se siente valiente.

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco para Blaine, pero toma el vaso.— Eres demasiado bueno para mí. Vi que empezaste mi bebida antes que las de esas otras personas. Sólo puedo imaginar los disturbios si se enteraran.

— No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir. —Blaine está excesivamente impresionado con él mismo de que se las esté arreglando para coquetear, sólo un poco, mientras que hace un mocha.

— Oh, por supuesto que no. Mi error. —El hombre se muerde el labio inferior, y Blaine quiere saber cómo se siente. Él se centra en el vaso frente a él, y no en la amplitud de los hombros del desconocido, o la longitud de su pálido cuello, expuesto por debajo del drapeado de su bufanda.

— ¿Puedo tener una bandeja? —El hombre pregunta, inclinando la cabeza hacia la pila de bandejas de cartón en el mostrador.

— ¿Para una bebida? —Blaine pregunta, confundido. No es la primera vez que alguien ha pedido una bandeja para una bebida, pero es la primera vez que el extraño ha pedido algo en absoluto.

— Oh, esa es mía también. Finalmente conseguí algo para mí. Mi jefa me gritó por descuidar mi hábito por la cafeína. —El hombre se encoge de hombros, claramente un poco avergonzado, y sin embargo, complacido de la autorización de su jefa. Debe ser su primer trabajo de verdad, y tiene suerte de que su jefa no parezca una idiota.

Blaine mira hacia la bebida a la que acaba de ponerle una tapa.

_Kurt._

El nombre del joven es Kurt. Ya no es el asistente de la señora Bradshaw, él es _Kurt._

— Kurt, —dice Blaine, y se ruboriza ante su reaparecida idiotez.

— Ese soy yo.

— Mocha grande sin grasa y crema batida.

— Sí, también ese soy yo.

Blaine vacila en entregarle al hombre, _Kurt,_ la bebida. La hizo por memorización, sin atención a los detalles, sin finura, -sólo práctica repetición. No como el latte, que, a pesar de que sabía que no era para Kurt específicamente, había pasado tiempo extra preparándolo.

— Déjame rehacer esto para ti, —dice, ya a mitad de camino de tirarlo. La salsa de chocolate probablemente no está bien incorporada en la leche y seguramente está acumulada en la parte inferior del vaso. Él no puede servir eso a Kurt.

— ¿Qué? No. Estoy seguro que está bien. —Kurt se estira y toma el vaso de la mano de Blaine, y esta vez sus dedos sí se rozan. Blaine se estremece, a pesar de que siempre está tan cálido detrás de la barra, con las máquinas de café espresso en frente de él y el horno a la espalda. Él espera que sus mejillas no estén tan sonrojadas como se sienten.

— Pero...

— Nop. —Kurt acomoda el segundo vaso en el soporte y lo recoge.— Si no es bueno, simplemente volveré y haré que te despidan. —Le hace un guiño a Blaine, _le guiña un ojo_ _,_ y Blaine sabe que su cara está roja y su mandíbula abierta.

— Nos vemos mañana, barista. —Y luego Kurt se ha ido; de vuelta al movimiento sin fin que es Times Square. Blaine trata de conseguir un vistazo de él, alto en la multitud, para ver a dónde va después de que sale cada mañana, pero Kurt dobla en la esquina de Broadway y ha desaparecido de su vista.

Blaine sabe que Kurt estará de regreso mañana por la mañana, y él va a tener el mejor maldito mocha sin grasa esperándolo.


	2. Espresso Doble

Blaine no sabe por qué lo hace (sí sabe por qué, simplemente no quiere pensar en ello), pero a la mañana siguiente se levanta quince minutos antes, lo que significa que son las 4:30 am y está seguro que sus vecinos aman el sonido de sus tuberías crujiendo cuando se ducha así de temprano. Recuerda la semana pasada, cuando el niño rebelde por el pasillo pateó su puerta a las 9:00 pm, despertándolo de un sueño inquieto en el sofá, y están a mano.

Mira en su armario, a la colección de polos negros que están amontonados en el extremo izquierdo, tan lejos del resto de su ropa como sea posible. No importa; todo lo que le pertenece, huele a café. Su ropa. Sus libros. Su maldita cama. _Él_ huele a café. Duchas y colonia no hacen nada para enmascarar el olor de los granos de café tostado y molido que perdura en su piel, que se filtra en sus poros, que gira a través de su cabello. Al principio lo odiaba, pero eso fue hace años. Ahora simplemente es.

Blaine agarra el más nuevo de sus polos estándar y se lo pone. Éste no ha sido lavado un millón de veces y sigue siendo de un fresco color negro oscuro, libre de manchas de crema batida que simplemente no saldrán. No ha planchado sus pantalones, porque su plancha se rompió hace dos meses y no quiere gastar dinero en una nueva, no con la escuela comenzando otra vez y sus horas a punto de caer drásticamente (por no hablar de sus propinas). Pero él es cuidadoso en colgar sus pantalones por la noche, y los que escoge para el día, negros y adaptados para mostrar un poco de tobillo (porque nada en el código de vestimenta dice que _no puede)_ , están libres de arrugas. Esta mañana, es muy importante para él estar tan pulcro y libre de arrugas como le sea posible.

Pasa más tiempo de lo normal mirándose en el espejo esta mañana, poniéndose un poco de producto en sus rizos, teniendo cuidado de estilizarlos justo así. Atrás quedaron los días en que había peinado su cabello pegado a la cabeza. Nueva York le ha proporcionado una serie de cosas, la menor de las cuales es el coraje de llevar su cabello al natural. Pero esta mañana, él quiere que se vea un poco mejor, un poco menos fuera de control.

Blaine atrapa sus propios ojos muy abiertos en el espejo y se ruboriza. Hay una razón obvia por la que le importa su apariencia esta oscura y temprana mañana.

La Semana de Kurt, mientras él piensa en ello (y demonios, ahí está el palpitar de su pulso cada vez que piensa en el alto y extraordinariamente bien compuesto joven), fue una feliz casualidad. Usualmente no trabaja tan seguido, o tan constantemente en las mañanas. Su programa de posgrado en TISCH va a ser intenso, exhaustivo la mayor parte del tiempo, y él sólo se apega a veinte horas a la semana, y no menos para calificar para el seguro médico.

Sin embargo muy pronto, las veinte horas se van a sentir como demasiado. Él lo sabe. Lo recuerda. Trabajó en Starbucks a lo largo de sus estudios de pregrado en la Universidad de Nueva York, y recuerda los largos y dolorosos días cuando pensó que nunca lograría otro paso, otra nota. Pero puso un pie frente al otro y siguió.

Aunque es apenas la segunda semana de clases, y la carga de trabajo es todavía lo suficientemente ligera, por lo que Blaine toma turnos extras de su desesperado compañero de trabajo sin preocuparse demasiado acerca de ello. Pronto no será capaz de hacerlo, según le han advertido los que han pasado el primer año del programa. Un poco de dinero extra tampoco hace daño.

Pero ahora, ahora está agradecido de que lo hizo, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, si se hubiera rehusado a las horas extras, nunca habría visto a Kurt. Kurt con sus insondables ojos y piel perfecta. Kurt con su ropa cara, exquisitos hombros amplios y esbelta cintura. La forma en que sus manos se envuelven alrededor del vaso de café.

Blaine se da cuenta que ha estado de pie en su estrecho cuarto de baño por mucho tiempo, con la mirada perdida en el espejo y sacude la cabeza. Está siendo un idiota. Kurt está claramente fuera de su alcance. Él es el asistente de alguien lo suficientemente importante para necesitar un asistente, y alguien que le compra café a su asistente cada mañana con la tarjeta de la compañía. Blaine simplemente es un estudiante graduado que lucha y que no puede comprar una plancha nueva, y que ya está más preocupado por su próximo trabajo escolar que por su verdadera vida social.

Blaine toma su delantal que cuelga constantemente de la puerta del baño (el negro de _"Coffee Master"_ que no puedes ganar más), y sale a prisa de su apartamento.

**. . .**

Una gran cantidad de compañeros de trabajo no se preocupan por ellos, pero a Blaine más bien le gusta el turno de apertura. Hay un ritmo para eso -lograr tener el café y el té helado preparado, la vitrina de pastelería surtida, el horno caliente. Si los del turno del cierre han hecho bien su trabajo, los platos están limpios, los vasos están en stock, y el polvo mocha está esperando en el mostrador para ser mezclado. Ellos no tienen mucho tiempo entre su hora de entrada y la hora de abrir las puertas, pero cuando se hace correctamente, con el equipo adecuado, todo confluye maravillosamente y tienen todo listo para el momento en que el primer hombre de negocios impaciente, o el turista con ojos somnolientos viene a tocar a su puerta.

Eso no quiere decir que Blaine quiere abrir cada vez que trabaja -él prefiere apagar su alarma y dormir como casi todos los demás, pero la belleza de la apertura es que tienes media hora sin clientes, y muchas veces está tan adormilado que el tiempo vuela a su primer descanso de 10 minutos en una bruma de practicada repetición, sonrisas falsas, y un sinfín de extracciones de espresso.

La apertura también significa que él está allí, en su lugar habitual detrás de la barra, cuando Kurt entra.

Es una brillante y cálida mañana de otoño en Nueva York, y Kurt está vistiendo lentes de sol que ocultan sus ojos. Su atuendo es más ligero que la semana anterior, cuando había habido una leve gelidez en el aire, pero no es menos impresionante. Blaine no sabe mucho, o nada, acerca de diseñadores, pero la chaqueta blanca que Kurt trae puesta, con la cremallera hasta arriba sobre una camisa con cuello en V de color gris oscuro, parece que cuesta por lo menos un mes de sueldo de Blaine. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en el valor de los botines que Kurt viste. También trata de no pensar en la delgada longitud de las piernas de Kurt en sus oscuros vaqueros ajustados.

Blaine traga cuando Kurt se quita sus gafas de sol, metiéndolas en el cuello de su camisa (Blaine está seguro que Kurt no quiere echar a perder el cuidadoso peinado de su cabello, empujando sus gafas en la parte superior de la cabeza) y escanea la tienda. Su rostro se abre y se ilumina cuando ve a Blaine y Blaine espera, estúpida, tontamente, que Kurt se dé cuenta de su cabello. Él recuerda demasiado tarde que Kurt nunca verá sus pantalones porque está detrás de la barra, la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera de su vista. Él está agradecido, sin embargo, que sus zapatos estén ocultos... viejos Chucks negros andrajosos que llevan las cicatrices y manchas de leche derramada y Frappuccino tirado.

Blaine ignora el hecho de que no sabe si Kurt siquiera está interesado en hombres.

Blaine levanta dos vasos vacíos -uno venti y uno grande- y levanta una ceja inquisitivamente. Desde atrás de la poco común pequeña fila, Kurt se ríe y asiente con la cabeza hacia él. Si Blaine hoy no hace nada más que valga la pena, por lo menos ha hecho reír a Kurt.

Kurt apoya una cadera contra el mostrador de la barra cuando ha ido a través de la fila y pasado la caja registradora. En general, existen dos tipos de clientes de Starbucks en la tienda de Blaine -los que se agolpan con impaciencia alrededor del final de la barra, listos para arrebatar su bebida de la mano del barista (o la bebida de otra persona si realmente no están prestando atención), y los que permanecen demasiado lejos, charlando en sus teléfonos celulares y que nunca escuchan que su bebida es anunciada.

Kurt no parece ser ninguno de ambos; él está de pie, cerca, pero su lenguaje corporal es lánguido y casual, con el torso formando una línea suave a partir de la curva de la cadera que está apoyada en el mostrador.

Así de cerca, su cabello castaño tiene reflejos rubios y sus ojos son azul marino, brillantes en la luz del sol de la mañana que se filtra a través de las ventanas. Blaine intenta y falla, en no sentirse acomplejado por su propio cabello oscuro y aburrido (cabello en el que pasó ese pequeño tiempo extra en la mañana) y ojos nada interesantes. No puede imaginar que alguien como Kurt pueda estar interesado en alguien como él, pero todavía le gustaría que su esfuerzo fuera apreciado.

— Tu cabello se ve bien esta mañana, —dice Kurt, y Blaine se enreda con el Splenda que había estado desgarrando. El edulcorante vuela por todas partes y Blaine deja caer los paquetes en la taza. Se ruboriza en un profundo y avergonzado rojo, y alcanza uno nuevo, evitando lo que sin duda debe ser una mirada de lástima de Kurt.

— Yo, gracias. —Blaine finalmente levanta la mirada, y Kurt está mirando directamente hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco, con las mejillas teñidas en un lindo rosa.— Me gusta tu chaqueta.

Kurt pasa la mano sobre la manga del abrigo en cuestión, acicalándose, sólo un poco.— Increíble ¿no? No puedo creer que me estén dejando usarla. Afuera, en el mundo real, donde cualquier número de cosas puede pasarle.

Blaine quiere preguntar a qué se refiere, pero la leche ya está humeante y las cargas están listas. La bebida es para la jefa de Kurt, y no hay manera de que Blaine la arruine porque no puede alejar sus ojos de la delgada piel en la base de la garganta de Kurt.

— ¿Por qué no llevas una etiqueta con tu nombre? —Kurt le pregunta de repente.

Blaine mira hacia su pecho, donde su delantal está desprovisto de una etiqueta con su nombre, o cualquier señal en absoluto.— La perdí, hace un tiempo. Y nunca conseguí un reemplazo. Nadie dijo todavía nada al respecto.

— Apuesto a que también ayuda a mantener alejados a todos los clientes lascivos, ¿huh?

Blaine no entiende el comentario; las personas no ven al bajo barista con loco cabello y propensión a los pantalones que dejan al descubierto los tobillos. Blaine cubre su torpeza empezando la bebida de Kurt. Él no ve la manera en que las mejillas de Kurt se oscurecen con su propia vergüenza.

Vaporiza la leche de manera diferente de como lo haría para un latte, dejando que el tubo de vapor caiga a la parte inferior de la jarra. Él no quiere que se forme ninguna espuma, no para esto. Tal vez otra mañana preparará un cappuccino para Kurt, oxigenando la leche hasta una ligera y suave perfección. Desearía tener mejores ingredientes que la mezcla en polvo de la mocha para Kurt, desearía tener chocolate fino y cáscaras de naranja para que pudiera crear una experiencia de sabor verdaderamente maravillosa para Kurt.

Blaine se conforma con ajustar la cantidad de mocha utilizado, una menos que la estándar, y adicionar una inyección de vainilla (sin azúcar, porque Kurt ordenó sin grasa y sin crema) como si estuviera haciendo un chocolate caliente. Saca las cargas de espresso justo para ristretto (1), manteniéndolas un poco más dulces. Sabe que se está tomando todo tipo de libertades con la bebida de Kurt, pero no le importa. Le prometió a Kurt la mejor condenada mocha que pudiera preparar y eso es lo que está haciendo. Revuelve mientras vierte la leche libremente, asegurándose de que esta vez no haya ninguna posibilidad de que el chocolate no quede totalmente incorporado. Todavía está molesto de que le dio a Kurt esa bebida el día anterior y quiere borrar el sabor de la misma de la memoria de Kurt.

Blaine coloca una tapa en el vaso. Le hubiera gustado un bonito diseño en la parte superior -tal vez una hoja por la estación entrante- pero Kurt está mirándolo con esos ojos hermosos, brillantes, y sus manos se sienten demasiado inestables.

Desliza la bebida hacia Kurt, quien la toma, pero no la mete en la bandeja con el latte de su jefa.

— Entonces, —comienza Kurt; sus dedos largos jugando con el borde de la tapa.— Ese comentario acerca de tu identificación era un poco mi forma de preguntar tu nombre. Supongo que no fue tan bien como pensé que lo haría.

— ¡Oh! — _Idiota idiota idiota._ Retuerce el trapo desinfectante con el que había estado limpiando el tubo de vapor.— Es Blaine. Soy Blaine. Mi nombre es Blaine.

_Dilo una vez más, idiota._

— Bueno, Blaine, es un placer conocerte. Debería irme antes de que el resto de tus clientes comiencen a lanzar paquetes de azúcar hacia mí.

Blaine no había notado la acumulación de pedidos de bebidas hasta ese momento. Él no puede obligarse a que le importe. Kurt le pidió su nombre.

— ¡Espera! —Blaine dice en voz alta cuando Kurt da la vuelta para irse.— ¿Lo... probarás antes de irte? ¿Me dirás lo que piensas? No es exactamente la receta estándar.

Kurt levanta una ceja, claramente intrigado, pero lleva el vaso a sus labios. Sus ojos están clavados en los de Blaine y él puede sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta. En algún lugar en el fondo, un temporizador de café está sonando incesantemente.

Los ojos de Kurt pestañean brevemente hasta cerrarse mientras traga, y Blaine puede decirlo, él simplemente lo sabe por el cambio de expresión de Kurt, la sonrisa sutil, el movimiento de su garganta, que la bebida es deliciosa. Por supuesto que lo es, pero significa algo que Kurt piense lo mismo.

— Es perfecto, —dice Kurt, y su lengua se lanza a atrapar una gota en su labio inferior. El horno podría incendiarse y Blaine no se daría cuenta.— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras. —Y Blaine lo dice en serio.

Mientras Kurt sale de la tienda hacia la acera llena de gente, la mente de Blaine es un hervidero de todo tipo de cosas únicas y maravillosas que podría crear para Kurt.

* * *

 **(1) Ristretto:** Es una medida corta de Espresso que sólo las cafeterías más conocedoras sirven y sólo los bebedores de café más conocedores piden. Mientras que un Espresso regular es una medida de 1 onza (sin incluir la espuma), un ristretto es una experiencia de 0.75 onzas de café puro: más fuerte, más pleno y con más cuerpo. **  
**


	3. Americano

Kurt Hummel ama su trabajo, realmente lo hace. Sangre, sudor, y lágrimas (las tres literal y figurativamente), y una tremenda cantidad de suerte, lo ha llevado ahí. Va a hacer absolutamente todo en su poder, y su talento para mantenerlo.

Había trabajado su trasero (atractivo y tonificado, muchas gracias) para obtener su BFA (1) en Diseño de Modas en Parsons, y había planeado moverse directamente al nuevo programa de Maestría en Estudios de Moda. El cuerpo docente lo había amado, sus profesores habían alimentado su crecimiento, habían extraído cosas desde muy dentro de él que no sabía que estaban allí, y estaban ansiosos de tenerlo en su escuela; detestando perderlo por el Instituto Pratt, o Dios no lo quiera la Costa Oeste. Pero en su lugar, por casualidad, coincidencia, buena suerte, _lo que sea,_ el mundo se abrió para él de una manera que nunca había imaginado, ni siquiera soñado que podía. Al menos no a su corta edad.

Kurt no es otra cosa más que decididamente optimista sobre a dónde va su vida, y hasta el momento, va bastante bien.

Y ahora lo quiere todo. Quiere diseñar su propia línea, quiere coser cada pieza él mismo. Quiere viajar a Milán o a París durante unos años, ser becario ahí, ganarse la vida con la longitud de su cinta métrica y el filo de sus tijeras. Kurt quiere experimentar el mundo, hacerse una idea de la vida, el amor, el arte y la cultura, ir lo más lejos de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos de América como le sea posible. Y a la mierda con todo si no es su ambición tan profunda para que algún día, y de alguna manera pueda apoderarse de la posición de Anna Wintour como editor en jefe de Vogue. Tiene un pie, bueno, tal vez un dedo del pie, en la puerta para esto último por lo menos... ahora trabaja en Vogue.

Un delicioso escalofrío se abre camino por su columna vertebral y le alza el vello de su nuca, de la misma manera que lo hace cada vez que lo recuerda. Él trabaja en Vogue. _En Vogue._ Y no sólo trabaja ahí; no sólo lleva el café y entrega correspondencia como un becario agobiado, con exceso de trabajo y mal pagado (a pesar de que hace lo anterior y está jodidamente contento de hacerlo).

No. Él es el asistente a la señora Bradshaw _(Carrie, maldita sea, Kurt, llámame Carrie antes de que te eche del trabajo, me estás haciendo sentir aún mayor de lo que ya soy)_ , actual editora de moda en Vogue, columnista colaboradora para el New York Star, y autora de cuatro, casi cinco libros de la lista de los más vendidos. Dejando de lado todo el aspecto de icono de la moda. Es casi demasiado.

Kurt Hummel logra caminar a través de las puertas de entrada de Condé Nast (2) en Times Square cada mañana (seis mañanas y contando) con la barbilla levantada. No importa que esté llevando dos vasos de café y sólo uno de ellos sea para él. Y qué si su corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte, tan rápido que está seguro que el guardia de seguridad que comprueba su tarjeta de identificación puede verlo palpitando en su garganta, y puede ver el sacudir de sus costillas a través de su ropa.

Pero él tiene veintidós malditos años de edad y es el Asistente de la Editora de Moda de la revista Vogue.

¿Cómo es esta su vida?

Kurt sabe que hay una gran cantidad de personas que trabajan para la revista a los que ya no les agrada. _¿Quién es este chico?_ Susurran cuando camina por los pasillos llevando pruebas y borradores y cualquier otra cosa que Carrie necesita o quiere. _Él no pagó sus cuotas,_ lo acusan cuando logra sentarse en su primera reunión editorial aquella primera mañana de viernes.

Él no tiene un lugar alrededor de la enorme mesa con los jefes de los departamentos, pero se sienta a un lado, con su computadora portátil abierta y tecleando cada nota, cada detalle de la reunión, tratando desesperadamente de concentrarse mientras que Anna Wintour se sienta a pocos metros de distancia de él. Ella no está a menudo en esas reuniones, pero estaba en esa, y Kurt estaba estupefacto, deslumbrado.

Kurt quiere absorber absolutamente todo lo que puede, aprender y crecer a partir de lo mejor de lo mejor. Él sabe que tiene un talento natural, pero con la orientación adecuada puede, y logrará mejorar. Y ahí estaba en una habitación con algunas de las personas más talentosas, poderosas e influyentes de la industria, _su industria_ _,_ y estaban sentados alrededor discutiendo el futuro de la moda. En frente de él. Se sentía un poco como un sueño, esa reunión, hasta que Carrie se reclinó en su silla un poco, atrajo su atención, y le guiñó un ojo.

Casi no puede culparlos, sus compañeros de trabajo no lo quieren. Este trabajo había llegado a él, casi con demasiada facilidad si es honesto consigo mismo; él no lo había buscado. Pero él había trabajado tan duro por tan poco durante tanto tiempo; ¿por qué no debería venir a él algo fácil, dulce y suave, por una vez? ¿Y por qué no debería ser algo tan increíble, que te cambia la vida como esto? Hay hombres y mujeres por ahí que matarían por estar en su posición. Hay empleados de Vogue que han estado luchando por este trabajo desde que empezaron. Y él fue sacado de la nada, del puente de Brooklyn, por la misma Carrie Bradshaw.

Él sabe que tiene suerte, pero también sabe que se lo merece. Él trabaja duro y tiene talento... no va a pedirle disculpas a nadie por ninguna de esas cosas. Pero tampoco va a restregárselo en sus caras. Él va a demostrarles que se merece estar allí.

Kurt Hummel va a ser endemoniadamente bueno en su trabajo.

**. . .**

Kurt se revisa en el espejo, arreglándose un poco, mientras se cambia esa mañana de martes. Esta vistiendo la chaqueta blanca de Ralph Lauren de nuevo y no le importa que sean dos días seguidos. Es una hermosa pieza y él va a hacer alarde de ella mientras pueda. Tiene que devolverla a sus legítimos propietarios hoy, por lo que la llevará puesta cada momento que pueda hasta que se la arranquen de su espalda. Luce increíble en él -mostrando la anchura de sus hombros y la larga curva de su columna. Es una pieza de muestra -literalmente del escaparate- y de alguna manera le ajusta a la perfección, la longitud del brazo y la estrechez de la cintura.

Es triste ver que se vaya, pero si esto es una indicación de las ventajas de su nuevo trabajo, entonces las cosas buenas, las cosas hermosas están en su futuro.

Y además, Blaine había comentado sobre ella. Esa es una razón suficiente para usarla otra vez.

El pulso de Kurt se agita un poco ante la idea del adorable y encantadoramente tímido barista y se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo estúpidamente en el espejo. Se siente como que ha sido una eternidad desde que se preocupó lo suficiente para vestirse para alguien que no sea él mismo, y la anticipación de la mirada de aprecio de Blaine, burbujea feliz y esperanzadoramente a través de sus venas. Él no sabe mucho, o nada en absoluto acerca de Blaine, pero sabe cuando alguien está interesado en él, y Blaine lo está. Incluso si está tratando, por alguna razón, de ocultarlo.

Él coloca un pañuelo de su propio diseño en su cuello, suelto y ligero, dejando al descubierto su garganta porque había notado a Blaine mirándolo la otra mañana, y revisa por última vez que no haya conseguido de alguna manera toda la suciedad de la ciudad de Nueva York en el abrigo prestado. Una cosa es ensuciar su ropa -siempre puede lavarla- pero esto es _de diseñador_ y una mancha, una lágrima tiene el potencial de costarle su trabajo, todo. Pero la chaqueta está perfecta, prístina, y Kurt se dirige hacia la luz de la madrugada del East Village.

Hay alguien más detrás de la barra cuando Kurt entra en el siempre bullicioso Starbucks. Es un chico alto y delgado con una mata de cabello rubio casi cayendo en su rostro. Esto confunde a Kurt. Había esperado ver a Blaine ahí. Blaine con sus ojos dorados como el whiskey y su boca expresiva. Su cintura estrecha, de alguna forma acentuada por el delantal poco favorecedor que llevaba, y la tensión de sus bíceps contra las mangas de la camisa tipo polo negra mientras vaporiza la leche y se estira por los vasos. Blaine que se sonroja tan graciosamente cuando Kurt intenta coquetear un poco con él.

Kurt ordena sus bebidas de siempre a la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro que casi siempre está en la registradora y busca a Blaine, preguntándose si este es su día de descanso o algo así. Es extraño, cómo de repente la idea de un mocha no es tan apetecible como lo era hace un minuto.

Pero a medida que Kurt se mueve hacia el mostrador para esperar sus bebidas, se encuentra con Blaine de espaldas a él, al otro lado de la barra, con el trapeador en sus fuertes manos y una cubeta de color amarillo brillante al lado de él. Los restos de alguna bebida están encharcados a sus pies.

Ahora que no está escondido detrás de la barra y las máquinas de café espresso gigantes, Kurt se toma un momento para, bueno, echarle un vistazo a Blaine. Es más bajo que Kurt, con el cabello rizado que se ve suave al tacto, y hombros anchos que disminuyen gradualmente hacia una cintura absurdamente estrecha. Kurt piensa que sus manos encajarían a la perfección en las muescas por encima de las caderas de Blaine. Sus pantalones negros moviéndose ligeramente alrededor de sus fuertes muslos y Kurt puede ver la flexión de sus músculos contra la tela. Kurt parpadea un poco cuando se da cuenta de que los dobladillos de Blaine terminan una buena pulgada y media por encima de sus zapatos, dejando al descubierto un tramo de suave y bronceado tobillo. No es que los pantalones no se adapten y sean demasiado cortos para él; están diseñados de esa manera. Kurt no puede evitar el pequeño escalofrío que corre a través de él cuando se da cuenta que Blaine logra infundir un poco de concepto, un poco de moda a su básico y aburrido código de vestimenta.

Y cuando él se agacha para exprimir el exceso de agua del trapeador, Kurt aprecia el verdaderamente magnífico culo en esos pantalones entallados.

Kurt se sobresalta cuando su nombre es de pronto gritado por el barista y él sonríe cuando Blaine se endereza y se da la vuelta. Sus ojos, de un maravilloso tipo de oro a la luz de la cafetería, son enormes, casi presas del pánico, y cuando ve a Kurt, todavía mirándolo fijamente, el color se eleva rápidamente en sus mejillas.

— Kurt, hola, buenos días, —dice Blaine.

— Estás fuera de tu prisión habitual, —Kurt inclina su cabeza hacia la barra, donde el joven y rubio barista está mirándolos con ojos bailarines. Luce complacido con su intercambio, y Kurt espera que sea una señal de que Blaine ha estado hablando de él con sus compañeros de trabajo. Él ciertamente ha estado hablando con Carrie con entusiasmo excesivo acerca de Blaine.

— Yo, —Blaine mira hacia el trapeador en su mano. Luce casi avergonzado de ser atrapado con él.— Hubo un trágico suicidio de latte.

— Qué pérdida.

— Realmente lo fue. Era una buena bebida... lloraremos su muerte. —Los labios de Blaine se tuercen con ironía y parpadea lentamente.

Esto es bueno, piensa Kurt. _Lo tengo bromeando conmigo. Y él definitivamente me está examinando._

Kurt puede ver la forma en que los ojos de Blaine lo registran, de arriba a abajo, y está extraordinariamente complacido por el rubor que sigue oscureciendo sus mejillas. Cualquier otra cosa que sea Blaine (y Kurt está sufriendo por descubrirlo), es definitivamente tímido. Kurt se pregunta por qué Blaine siempre parece tan sorprendido de que esté mostrando interés en él.

— Estás usando la chaqueta otra vez, —dice Blaine, y su voz es grave y tranquilizadora sobre la estridente vaporización de la leche, la plática de los otros clientes, el pitido de los temporizadores. El corazón de Kurt golpea contra su caja torácica, batiendo una victoria.

— Carrie me vio babear sobre ella y me dejó tomarla prestada. Estoy sorprendido de no estar bajo vigilancia armada. —Pasa los dedos en el puño de la camisa, tirando de donde le sienta a la perfección. Espera que a Blaine le guste su bufanda tanto como parece gustarle la chaqueta.

— ¿Carrie? —pregunta Blaine, ladeando la cabeza ante el nombre tan poco familiar.

— Carrie, mi jefa. Ella es demasiado generosa en todo, pero creo que le agrado.

— Tu jefa, —Blaine hace una pausa.— El latte. La señora Bradshaw. —Las piezas caen en su sitio, y la unión de ellas repica un terrible sonido en la cabeza de Blaine.— ¿Carrie Bradshaw es tu jefa?

Kurt se infla un poco con orgullo; no puede evitarlo.— Sip.

— Carrie Bradshaw. La columnista de _Sex and the City._ La exitosa escritora. La Editora de Modas en Vogue. —La voz de Blaine se eleva con cada descripción.— ¿Ella es tu jefa?

— Así es.

— Tú trabajas en Vogue. —Blaine siente la esperanza y el silencioso, desesperado anhelo que lentamente había estado construyendo en su pecho durante la última semana (suave y dulce como el primer sorbo de un espresso) dejarlo, drenando a través de las suelas de sus zapatos andrajosos, llevándose el color en su rostro con ellos.

Kurt está tan fuera de su alcance que duele. Hay un cuarto de millón de personas de la comunidad LGBTQ (3) en Nueva York, e incluso si sólo la mitad de ellos son personas en las que Kurt puede estar remotamente interesado, siguen siendo más de 100,000 personas con las que Blaine tendría que competir por su brillante atención. Ha vivido en la ciudad por más de cinco años... él sabe exactamente cuántos hombres gay altos, preciosos, _ricos_ y bien vestidos existen en la estrecha isla de Manhattan. O tal vez Kurt ya tiene a alguien esperando por él en su apartamento que sin duda está perfectamente equipado.

Blaine es sólo un chico, sólo un tonto chico con zapatos desgastados y un pequeño apartamento con tuberías que crujen a las afueras de East Village.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado Kurt en Nueva York, pero pronto alguien _(mejor que tú)_ va a llamar su atención -un corredor de bolsa con una cartera llena, un modelo con un ego hinchado que coincida con sus abdominales, un extravagante estudiante de arte que sea su musa- y olvidará todo sobre el barista que una vez le preparó el mejor mocha de su vida.

Kurt observa el rostro de Blaine decaer, y se pregunta qué salió mal, y cómo puede arreglarlo rápido.

Blaine mira hacia la barra, donde las dos bebidas de Kurt están colocadas, esperando, y muerde su labio inferior entre los dientes.— Se va a enfriar tu café.

 _No lo quiero,_ piensa Kurt. _Tú no lo preparaste._

— Estoy seguro que estará bien, —dice.

— Jeff es bueno. Él hace una buena taza de café. Quiero decir, tu mocha será estándar, no va a ser como el de ayer. —Kurt ve cómo las manos de Blaine se aprietan alrededor del trapeador, y los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

— ¿Podría volver? —Kurt le pregunta esperanzado. Tiene una hora para el almuerzo y su oficina está a la vuelta de la esquina. Podía pasar todo el tiempo sentado en el café mirando a Blaine, mirando sus capaces manos creando bebida tras bebida, sin vacilar.— Conseguir mi bebida apropiada del maestro.

— Me voy en un par de horas. —La voz de Blaine está llena de pesar.

— ¿Mañana?

— No puedo. Tengo clase, no suelo trabajar tan a menudo.

Kurt se desinfla un poco, pero no mucho, porque Blaine luce honestamente cabizbajo por su propio horario.

— Pero, uhm, ¿el viernes? —Blaine finalmente fija sus ojos con los de Kurt, amplios y cautelosamente esperanzados, y el aliento de Kurt se queda atrapado en su garganta.— Voy a estar aquí el viernes.

— Entonces yo también, —Kurt exhala. Las burbujas de la mañana están de vuelta, haciendo a sus dedos estremecerse. Un mocha por día va a hacerle cosas terribles a su cintura si no tiene cuidado, pero en ese momento a él no le importa una mierda. Tendría un centenar de bebidas meramente estándar si eso significa conseguir sólo una más cuidadosamente elaborada especialidad de Blaine.

Si eso significa ver a Blaine de nuevo antes del fin de semana.

— Entonces el viernes, —dice Blaine, después de que Kurt recogiera sus bebidas.

— Muy de mañana.

— Estoy... —Blaine se muerde el labio de nuevo, pero una sonrisa se deja ver, suave y delicada como la espuma en la que toma tal cuidado en hacer.— Estoy deseando que llegue.

La sonrisa que estalla en la cara de Kurt es, probablemente, visible desde la oficina de Carrie, todo dientes y emocionante esperanza.— Yo también.

Cuando Kurt finalmente se marcha, cerca de llegar tarde al trabajo, él ya está yendo rápidamente a través de sus piezas favoritas en su propio armario, tratando de imaginar un atuendo que pueda poner la misma mirada dulcemente aturdida en los ojos de Blaine, que estuvo ahí la primera vez que había entrado en ese Starbucks.

* * *

 **(1) BFA:** Licenciatura en Bellas Artes. Titulo de grado estándar para los estudiantes en los Estados Unidos y Canadá que buscan una educación profesional en artes visuales o escénicas.

 **(2)** **Condé Nast Publications, Inc.** es una editorial de revistas internacional, fundada en 1907. Sus oficinas principales se encuentran en Nueva York, Londres, Milán, París, Madrid, México y Tokio

 **(3) LGBT** son las siglas que designan colectivamente a lesbianas, gays, bisexuales y transexuales. En uso desde los años 1990, el término LGBT es una prolongación de las siglas LGB, que a su vez habían reemplazado a la expresión "comunidad gay" que muchos homosexuales, bisexuales y transexuales sentían que no les representaba adecuadamente. Su uso moderno intenta enfatizar la diversidad de las culturas basadas en la sexualidad y la identidad de género, y se puede aplicar para referirse a alguien que no es heterosexual, en lugar de aplicarlo exclusivamente a personas que se definen como homosexuales, bisexuales o transexuales. Para dar cuenta de esta inclusión, una variante popular incluye la letra Q de queer ( **LGBTQ** ) para aquellos que no estén específicamente representados por LGBT, como los pansexuales, intersexuales, etc.


	4. Shot in the Dark

El viernes viene demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez para Blaine, de la forma en que las cosas que esperas siempre suelen hacer. El tiempo estirándose y aflojándose, sacudiéndolo, haciéndolo tropezar, haciéndolo temer y anhelar el viernes por la mañana hasta que las enmarañadas emociones en conflicto amenazan con estallar desde sus dedos y llover sobre las partituras en blanco. Es sólo hasta el miércoles por la tarde, sentado en uno de sus laboratorios, cuando él no ha visto a Kurt por un día completo, que Blaine se da cuenta, con un profundo palpitar en su vientre, que lo echa de menos. Extraña la suave línea de su mandíbula, el cuidadoso barrido de su cabello. La manera en que sus ojos cambian de color sutilmente con la luz y su ropa, pero siempre encuentran los suyos en el momento en que entra por la puerta en la mañana.

La escuela está repuntando y su primera tarea real está por vencer. Hace sus días tan cortos -sus clases parecen volar en un torbellino de monólogos y diálogos, composiciones y ejercicios de escritura. Sin embargo, le encanta. Sólo han pasado un par de semanas, pero el programa se ajusta, le sienta fácil y cómodo en sus hombros. Él siente que su propia voz personal, como escritor y compositor, va creciendo, basándose en su formación previa. Pero le hace las noches demasiado largas, cuando está acampando en el sofá con sus notas y libros repartidos en un desorden organizado en la mesa de café frente a él. A veces su cena se enfría, perdida debajo de sus páginas y bolígrafos. Él siempre ha sido un buen estudiante, brillante y con ganas de aprender, dispuesto a ir cada milla adicional establecida en frente de él, pero el teatro musical es su pasión. Es su vida, su aliento, _su voz._

No está seguro si alguna vez va a escribir o componer algo de valor, algo como para ser recordado, pero va a luchar por ello todos los días. Esto es lo que él es.

Pero la mañana del viernes, el teatro musical es la última cosa en su mente. Blaine se afeita con un cuidado especial, enjabonándose en el lavabo para poder mirarse en el espejo en lugar de hacerlo en la ducha sólo con el tacto y la memoria de sus músculos. A pesar de que la navaja de afeitar se sienta cómoda y fácil en su mano experta, no va a presentarse con pequeños cortes, no esa mañana. No importa que haga años que su mano no ha traído sangre a la superficie. Él no va a darle ninguna maldita oportunidad.

Elige una camisa tipo polo blanca de su armario esa mañana, porque Kurt sólo lo ha visto todo de negro, e incluso Blaine, quien piensa poco en su apariencia en el mejor de los días, admitirá que su piel, más miel dorada que lo habitual por el largo verano, se ve bien contra el blanco.

Las noticias de la madrugada, que mantiene a un volumen apenas discernible a fin de no molestar a sus vecinos tan temprano, le dicen que el día va a ser cálido, casi caliente. Y a pesar de que la tienda tiene aire acondicionado, con las máquinas de café espresso en frente de él y el horno ardiendo a su espalda, va a entrar en calor. Demasiado calor. Toma un par de pantalones color caqui. El tejido es más ligero en peso, y las piernas son aún más cortas que sus queridos pantalones favoritos con el tobillo al descubierto. No son capris del todo, pero casi. Le ayudarán a mantenerse fresco, sin embargo. Él no quiere que Kurt lo vea brillante de sudor antes de las 8 de la mañana.

Blaine se estremece un poco en su apartamento ya caluroso cuando piensa que tal vez podría presentarse ante Kurt para que lo vea brillando de sudor por una razón completamente diferente.

 _¡No es una cita!_ se dice a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza y deslizando los pies en sus zapatos, es sólo su trabajo. El hombre que trabaja para la condenada Carrie Bradshaw no va a salir con un humilde barista combinado con estudiante graduado.

Él está casi fuera de la puerta, con la tarjeta del metro metida en el bolsillo de atrás, antes de darse cuenta de que se ha olvidado de hacer algo con su cabello. Regresa a toda prisa a su cuarto de baño y coloca con los dedos un poco de producto a través de sus rizos, dejándolos fuera de la frente y de los ojos lo mejor que puede. Sonríe con tristeza ante el rubor que nunca parece dejar sus mejillas.

**. . .**

Se supone que no lo haría más, debido al cambio de política de la empresa, pero Blaine todavía prepara varias bebidas a la vez -vaporizando suficiente leche al 2% para los dos lattes en la línea, tirando suficientes cargas tanto para el americano grande como para el capuchino chico que siguen. Mantiene la línea en movimiento al ritmo de la tienda, y los clientes aguardan. La calidad de sus bebidas nunca decae, y su jefe de turno y gerente nunca dicen nada. De hecho, ellos lo animan con su intermitente silencio al respecto.

Él ha estado ignorando premeditadamente el reloj durante toda la mañana, y para las 7:00 am está tan metido en el ritmo de la barra que la apertura de la puerta de entrada ya no atrae su atención lejos de su línea de bebidas.

Pero cuando Blaine oye un _mocha grande sin grasa y crema batida_ ser dicho por Sugar que está en la caja registradora, hacia quien está marcando las tazas, su cabeza se lanza hacia arriba y encuentra a Kurt parado ahí, sonriéndole. Blaine casi se quema los dedos en el tubo de vapor cuando su mano tiene un desliz.

— Buenos días, —articula Kurt hacia él, agitando un poco su mano, y Blaine atesora la mirada en los ojos de Kurt, feliz y dulce, profundo en su memoria, manteniéndola en secreto y segura en caso de que nunca la vea de nuevo.

Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa, no lo puede evitar, y saca una jarra de leche fresca descremada y vasos limpios listos, esperando por la bebida de Kurt hasta que se ha movido más allá de la caja registradora y hasta el final de la barra donde está Blaine.

— Entonces, si alguien fuera a prepararte algo de beber, ¿qué sería? —Kurt se está inclinando contra la barra de nuevo, apoyando la cadera contra el mostrador con tal elegancia casual que provoca un nudo en la garganta de Blaine. El pañuelo envuelto con experta astucia alrededor de su cuello es diáfana y de color gris acero, y hace resaltar manchas de color más intenso en los ojos de Kurt.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiona Blaine estúpidamente, ante la inesperada pregunta.

Blaine no permite que nadie use su máquina de espresso personal, una bella obra de fabricación italiana que tiene sólo porque su hermano la compró para él y se negó a llevársela cuando Blaine había farfullado sus protestas y trató de rechazarla. Tampoco deja que nadie toque su cafetera de goteo regular con la tapa rota, ni su tetera. No es que alguien esté en su apartamento para intentar tal cosa.

Y él es incluso un poco posesivo, protector, de las máquinas de la tienda -grandes cosas descomunales sin finura, sin personalidad en absoluto, pero él todavía se estremece un poco cada vez que un nuevo empleado entra en la barra por primera vez. Toca sus máquinas. Mueve sus vasos. No cronometra correctamente las cargas durante todo el día, ni limpia el tubo de vapor con el trapo de desinfección adecuadamente.

Blaine sabe que puede _ser exigente_ acerca de sus bebidas, y no vale la pena herir los sentimientos de alguien sobre una pequeña cosa como el café si lo preparan un poco desagradable. Ha sido un barista desde hace más de cinco años; él sabe lo que le gusta. Y Blaine nunca caminaría en la cocina de un chef para ofrecerse a hacer algo para el almuerzo. O tomar un pincel de las manos de un artista y añadir un poco más de toques en una pintura.

— Te sabes mi orden de café, —dice Kurt, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, demasiado casual, sus largos dedos trazando un patrón sin rumbo en la encimera. Blaine conoce actores, sabe cómo usa la gente el lenguaje corporal para proyectar un cierto aire, y Kurt está tratando de ocultar algo. Blaine no sabe qué es.— Sólo me parece justo que yo sepa la tuya también.

— Oh, —Blaine agacha la cabeza lejos de la mirada curiosa de Kurt, con los ojos abiertos, y se queda mirando al vaso aún vacío en sus manos que lleva el nombre de Kurt en el garabato ridículamente serpenteado de Sugar.

_Café de filtro grande. Oscuro, rico tostado -Verona, tal vez, porque hace buena pareja con el chocolate. Con suficiente crema para convertirlo en una miel de color marrón. Y canela rociada en la parte superior para que pueda verla arremolinarse como una galaxia privada cuando revuelva la crema._

— Mira, —Kurt continúa; su voz de repente suena un poco nerviosa, un poco ahogada, antes de que Blaine pueda decir algo.— Estoy tratando de invitarte a salir, ¿ok? Estaba intentando ser todo suave y sutil al respecto porque este es tu lugar de trabajo y a todos y cada uno de los chicos les gusta ser encantadores, pero como el intento con la etiqueta con tu nombre, no parece estar funcionando. —Kurt inclina un poco la cabeza, tratando de atrapar los ojos apartados de Blaine y ralentizar los latidos de su inquieto corazón.— Entonces, barista Blaine, ¿saldrías conmigo? En una cita. ¿En algún lugar que no sea un Starbucks?

Blaine sabe que puede ser un poco despistado a veces, pero él no se había dado cuenta de lo jodidamente estúpido que realmente es. Todo se reduce a los ojos de Kurt en los suyos, brillantes y resplandecientes, y la leve curva de su boca, siempre esperanzada. Él sabe que la tienda se ha detenido alrededor de ellos (Kurt no estaba susurrando exactamente), y los clientes tienden a gozar de un poco de chisme, y sus compañeros de trabajo lo miran boquiabiertos. Pero a él no le importa; apenas lo registra en absoluto.

El mundo es Kurt -alto, magnífico, audaz Kurt, que podría tener a cualquier persona que quisiera, cualquiera, y él parece querer a Blaine. Blaine, que es pequeño y que es pasado por alto. Excepto que de repente no lo es, no para Kurt.

Blaine piensa en la tarea para su clase, acerca de la búsqueda de un momento, del momento adecuado, para capturar, para aferrarse, para ponerlo en palabras y en una canción.

Este es un momento.

Blaine abre y cierra la boca, luchando por las palabras, las palabras correctas. Él desearía tener actores y un escenario para representar para Kurt el aleteo preciso de su corazón, los latidos de su pulso -insistente, ansioso, _sí_ _-_ retorciéndose, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Él siempre ha sido mejor cuando otros están cantando y recitando sus palabras para él.

— Yo... sí, —él finalmente exhala, y el aspecto eufórico que estalla en la cara de Kurt es suficiente para sostenerlo el resto del día, la semana. El maldito año.

 _Estoy loco por ti,_ Blaine piensa. _Y ni siquiera te conozco._

— Me encantaría. Mucho.

— ¡Genial! Ok. Sí. —Kurt rebota un poco en los dedos de sus pies.

Blaine quiere acercarse y tomar la mano de Kurt; quiere rasgar su delantal, saltar sobre el mostrador, y salir corriendo de la tienda, con la mano de Kurt envuelta en la suya, sus largos dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Quiere sacar a Kurt del bullicio exagerado de Times Square y mostrarle todas sus piezas favoritas de la ciudad; los parques escondidos que están generalmente vacíos y salvajes con rosas cubiertas de maleza; los pequeños teatros de un acto manteniéndose unidos tenuemente por el amor, el sudor y el aprecio por el arte. Pero si son cosas turísticas lo que le gusta a Kurt, entonces Blaine quiere subirlo hasta la plataforma de observación del Centro Rockefeller (2) para que puedan ver el atardecer de otoño reflejándose en el Empire State Building con el río Hudson reluciendo en el fondo.

Él quiere llevar a Kurt de nuevo a su apartamento -su pequeño y estúpido apartamento con el piso de madera deformado y el lavabo del baño que no es lo suficientemente grande para sus propias cosas, y mucho menos para las de alguien más. Pero la alfombra en la sala de estar es de un profundo y hermoso color burdeos, y la cómoda en su dormitorio fue tallada a mano por su abuelo, y tal vez los ojos de Kurt no se empañen con la realización de la situación financiera de Blaine, tal vez no le importará en absoluto. Porque Blaine quiere sentarse con Kurt en su sofá y mostrarle lo que ha estado trabajando en clase; está bastante seguro de que ha estado escribiendo sobre Kurt desde el primer día en que puso sus ojos en él.

Blaine _quiere,_ y eso es un comienzo. Eso es suficiente.

— Ah, —Kurt se aclara la garganta y Blaine se da cuenta que ha estado mirando a Kurt soñadoramente por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.— ¿Cómo debo, uh, ponerme en contacto contigo? ¿Debo volver más tarde? ¿Vives aquí o algo así?

Blaine toma el Sharpie que está perpetuamente metido en el bolsillo de su delantal y lo destapa. Él escucha, incluso por encima del estruendo de la tienda, la ingesta aguda de aliento de Kurt. Se siente como un cliché, como una comedia romántica mal escrita con una banda sonora cursi y un final predecible. Pero incluso mordiéndose el labio inferior no puede ocultar su sonrisa mientras escribe su número de teléfono celular en el vaso, con letra clara y pequeña. Perfectamente legible.

Los dedos de Kurt rozan los suyos cuando él toma el vaso de las manos de Blaine una vez que su bebida está terminada, y Blaine sabe, sólo lo sabe, que esta vez es a propósito. Se ríe, no puede evitarlo. Es extraño y maravilloso y lo tomará mientras pueda conseguirlo.

* * *

 **(1) Shot in the Dark:** (Un trago en la oscuridad) Una verdadera dosis de cafeína, esta bebida consiste en, aproximadamente, 8 onzas de café expreso servido en una taza de café regular, la que se llena con café por goteo. Esta bebida también se conoce como _Hammerhead,_ aunque muchas cafeterías le cambian el nombre para favorecer sus propias necesidades.

 **(2) Centro Rockefeller:** es un complejo de 19 edificios comerciales, que cubre 22 acres (89 030,84 metros cuadrados) entre las calles 48 y 51 en la Ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Construido por la familia Rockefeller, el complejo está situado en Midtown Manhattan, abarcando el área entre la Quinta Avenida y la Sexta Avenida en la isla de Manhattan, Nueva York. En esta zona se encuentran algunas de las boutiques más lujosas de Nueva York. Fue declarado un _National Historic Landmark_ (Hito Histórico Nacional)en 1987. El Rockefeller Center está compuesto de multitud de tiendas y teatros con gran reputación, como el Radio City Music Hall. El complejo es un destino turístico, debido a los numerosos decorados de la Rockefeller Plaza, la vista ofrecida por el observatorio del Edificio GE, y además de las muchas actividades estacionales, como la pista de patinaje sobre hielo o el gran árbol de Navidad, que cada año congregan a miles de personas.


	5. Café Ristretto

Blaine pasa el resto de su turno ignorando meticulosamente el ligero peso del teléfono en el bolsillo. Él sabe que supuestamente no debe tenerlo, pero no le importa un carajo. No ese día. Hay algunas cosas más importantes que la política de la empresa. Había sacado el teléfono de su bolsa a hurtadillas durante su hora del almuerzo y trató de no sentir la fría decepción cuando no hubo un mensaje de texto o una llamada perdida.

Él no cree que Kurt sea el tipo de hombre que invita a salir a alguien y luego se olvida de llamar, pero Blaine recuerda que él no conoce realmente a Kurt, no más allá de una orden de bebida y un puesto de trabajo. Kurt es probablemente un hombre muy ocupado; él tiene un trabajo importante, una vida. Es probable que esté inundado de trabajo y no tenga un momento para llamar a algún barista alrededor de su cuadra. Lo más probable, Blaine piensa con un dolor sordo en el pecho, es que tenfa una docena de números de teléfono para elegir.

Blaine no sabe, no puede saber, que Kurt ha estado mirando el vaso vacío situado en su escritorio todo el día, al número que ya ha ingresado a sus contactos del teléfono móvil, puesto en su computadora, y garabateado en varios Post-Its por toda su oficina. Por si acaso.

El número que ya ha memorizado.

Blaine está en los últimos diez minutos de su turno, deseoso de tomar el largo viaje en metro a casa y quitar el aroma y manchas de café de su cuerpo. Está sentado en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde hay un menor número de clientes, bebiendo lentamente un café helado cuando su teléfono suena, vibrando sobre la mesa en la que Blaine lo había colocado.

Su corazón salta en su garganta ante el número desconocido que parpadea en la pantalla, y todo el ruido de la tienda parece desvanecerse.

— ¿Hola? —Responde Blaine, tentativamente tratando de ocultar la ansiosa opresión en su garganta. Podría ser cualquiera; una llamada de ventas, un número equivocado, su hermano desde un hotel. Cualquier persona. Apoya un codo sobre la mesa, despertando en sí mismo sólo un poco.

— Hola, ¿Blaine? —Su voz es ligera, casi sin aliento. Perfecta.— Soy Kurt. Uhm, el Kurt que está cruzando la frontera de la relación entre cliente-barista.

Blaine muerde la punta de su dedo pulgar para evitar hacer un sonido vergonzoso en el teléfono.— Hola, Kurt. —Mantiene demasiado tiempo el nombre en su lengua, saboreándolo.

— Hola. Espero que este sea un buen momento. No podía esperar más para llamarte.

— Oh, — _Oh._ — No, está... está bien. —Blaine quiere menearse felizmente en su silla, quiere saltar sobre la mesa y cantar un aria (1).

— Y Carrie no me dejaría usar de nuevo el baño hasta que lo hiciera. Ella dijo que te llamara, insistió en realidad. Me dijo que no te hiciera esperar un momento más, a pesar de que pensé que tal vez iba a resultar demasiado fuerte y agresivo si te llamaba en el segundo en que llegué a la oficina, que es lo que yo quería hacer. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Repartiendo consejos de relaciones de esta manera? Como si ella supiera de lo que está hablando.

Blaine resopla una risa. Él está imaginando a Kurt yendo y viniendo sin descanso alrededor de su oficina, y tal vez Carrie está sonriéndole a través de la puerta abierta, a la espera, expectante del resultado de la llamada. En la barra, Jeff se está estirando en el mostrador. Eleva el pulgar hacia Blaine con una gran sonrisa, y luego cambia el pulgar hacia abajo con un gesto exagerado. Blaine niega con la cabeza, avergonzado, pero mareado, y le ofrece de vuelta su propio pulgar hacia arriba. Jeff _chilla de felicidad_ _,_ sorprendiendo a un cliente que espera, y casi derriba una jarra de leche.

— Me alegra que hayas llamado.

— A mi también. —Hay una pausa, y Blaine jura que él puede oír a Kurt respirando.— Así que, no sé los detalles más finos de tu loco horario, pero ¿estás libre mañana por la tarde? Yo no trabajo, y me imaginé que no tienes clases el fin de semana.

_Mañana,_ piensa Blaine. _Menos de un día de distancia._

— Estoy libre. —Blaine trabaja ese domingo, pero su sábado está completamente abierto. Trata de conservar al menos un día de cada fin de semana (ambos si puede cambiarlo) para hacer la tarea y tener tal vez unos momentos para sí mismo.

— Perfecto. Hay un restaurante en Union Square (2), el Heartland Brewery. Me gustaría llevarte ahí.

Blaine conoce la zona, pero no el restaurante. No es terriblemente lejos de donde vive, pero es aún más lejos de la oficina de Kurt. Se pregunta dónde vive Kurt. No parece muy apropiado preguntar.

— No tengo coche. —dice Blaine, mordiéndose un poco la uña del pulgar. _No puedo recogerte, como un caballero de verdad._

— Yo tampoco. ¿Me puedes encontrar en la esquina de Union Square y la 16? Hay un viejo edificio del banco con estas grandes columnas. No pasan desapercibidas. Estaré allí. El restaurante está un poco lejos de donde quiero llevarte después, pero me encanta. Tiene un pequeño lugar especial en mi corazón.

_Cualquier cosa que sea querida en tu corazón es lo suficientemente buena para mí_ , piensa Blaine, y ve la pila de papeles sobre la mesa de café en su apartamento. Esas páginas contienen las notas del color de los ojos de Kurt y los versos de la curva de su espalda.

— ¿A qué hora?

— Al mediodía. ¿Está bien para ti? Pensé que podríamos almorzar y luego ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque. El clima se supone que estará perfecto.

— Suena encantador.

— Genial, bien. Debo, debo dejarte ir. Probablemente tienes a un centenar de clientes que demandan su dosis de cafeína de la tarde y no voy a ser el que provoque un alboroto si no lo consiguen.

El pulso de Blaine se acelera sólo con el sonido de la risa de Kurt, más franca que la delicadeza de su boca podría sugerir.

— ¿Mañana, entonces? —Kurt le pregunta. — ¿Al mediodía? —De repente suena indeciso, curiosamente inseguro, como si volviera a comprobar que Blaine estará allí. No hay otro lugar donde Blaine pueda imaginar estar.

— Al mediodía.

— Ok, nos vemos luego. Bye, Blaine.

— Bye.

Blaine es cuidadoso de guardar el número de Kurt en sus contactos del teléfono antes de volver al trabajo a pesar de que todavía no sabe el apellido de Kurt. Nada puede arruinar el resto de su día. Ni la orden de quince Frappuccinos que viene, todos ligeramente diferentes entre sí. Ni la jarra de leche que recibe un codazo del mostrador en el vestíbulo y es derramada por todo el piso. Ni el niño que vomita en el baño. Nada puede opacar la luz en su corazón ni amortiguar el rebote en su paso.

**. . .**

Blaine llega temprano para su cita, _su cita,_ pero Kurt llega incluso más temprano, y Blaine ralentiza su andar para dejar que sus ojos se deleiten con el alto hombre que está apoyado con su siempre presente gracia informal contra una de las columnas del edificio.

Kurt está vistiendo pantalones vaqueros, la primera vez que Blaine lo ha visto en un par, y cubren la longitud de sus piernas largas y delgadas sin ser incómodamente apretados. Hay una rasgadura ingeniosa en su muslo izquierdo en la que Blaine trata de no permanecer. Tiene una camisa blanca ajustada, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes antebrazos, y un chaleco negro abotonado encima de la camisa. Cuando se acerca más, Blaine ve el largo de una cadena unida de su solapa a los botones, y hay incluso un pañuelo metido en el bolsillo del chaleco, un toque brillante de color rojo contra la tela oscura. Sus ojos se ocultan detrás de un par de wayfarers negros (3), y Blaine sólo se puede imaginar de qué tono de azul son hoy.

Blaine mira hacia su propio atuendo. Tardó una eternidad en decidirse sobre los pantalones blancos que se aferran a sus muslos y terminan por encima de los tobillos, y la camiseta de rayas azul marino y blanco con el cuello amplio que hace cosas maravillosas para sus hombros. Sus zapatos náuticos son su par favorito y son cómodos para caminar. Los pantalones, bueno, los pantalones hacen que su trasero luzca increíble, no es que esa sea la razón por la que los escogió. No lo es. Eso sería presuntuoso de su parte.

Sabe que no tiene nada en su limitado armario que pueda competir con Kurt, pero cuando Kurt de repente gira, lo ve, y una sonrisa escapa de su boca antes de que sus dientes muerdan un poco su labio inferior, Blaine piensa que tal vez lo hizo bien.

— Blaine, —dice Kurt, apartándose de la pared y dando unos pasos hacia él.

Blaine no sabe si se supone que deben abrazarse, o darse la mano, o qué, pero Kurt toma la decisión por él, agachándose y presionando un rápido y ligero beso en su mejilla. Blaine se queda sin aliento y su piel arde con el recuerdo de ello toda la tarde.

— Hola. Te ves muy bien. —Ni siquiera es un elogio vacío; Kurt siempre se ve increíble.

— Ah, gracias. Es mi chaleco favorito. Te ves encantador. Es agradable verte fuera de ese delantal y esos polos. Y esos pantalones son... —Kurt traga saliva, y Blaine mira con asombro cómo un rubor tiñe sus mejillas.— Lucen bien en ti.

Se dio cuenta.

— Gracias. —Blaine quiere frotar su nuca con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, —Kurt se aclara la garganta.— ¿Nos vamos? —Kurt no toma exactamente su brazo para conducirlo por la cuadra hacia el restaurante, pero parece que quiere. Los dedos de Kurt rozan su muñeca mientras caminan.— Pensé que podríamos sentarnos afuera.

Blaine, quien pasa mucho tiempo en el interior -en la escuela, en el trabajo, en su apartamento- disfruta la oportunidad de pasar todo el día fuera. Es un día perfectamente hermoso para ello también, justo lo suficientemente cálido para dejar su cárdigan envuelto sobre el respaldo de la silla, y la brisa no es tan fuerte como para hacer volar sus servilletas -sólo lo suficiente para agitar los rizos de Blaine y enfriar su nuca cuando la mirada de Kurt, brillante y feliz una vez que se ha quitado sus gafas de sol y las ha metido en su camisa, se convierte en demasiado.

Él no ha tenido una cita en lo que parece una eternidad, pero esto, esto es fácil, sentado frente a Kurt en una cálida tarde de finales de verano. Sus rodillas no se tocan debajo de la mesa, pero sus pies siguen chocando entre sí, y el pulso de Blaine se acelera con cada simple toque. Apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano y sólo mira a Kurt.

Kurt hace que sea fácil, con su don para la conversación, y su rápida sonrisa contagiosa. Blaine está perfectamente contento de escuchar como Kurt parlotea sobre su nuevo trabajo y donde fue a la escuela y lo que estudió. Dice todo tan despreocupadamente -todo lo que ya ha cumplido, y esas cosas que quiere a continuación para su vida. Habla de ellas con orgullo, sí, pero sin ego o arrogancia, como si sus logros no fueran más que objetivos que buscaba y alcanzó. Kurt habla de sí mismo como si fuera sólo un hombre con un trabajo decente que se está haciendo una vida por sí solo de la mejor manera que él sabe, pero Blaine está bastante seguro de que Kurt es la persona más interesante que ha conocido.

Y Kurt extrae piezas de la propia historia de Blaine, insatisfecho de dejar a Blaine encogiéndose de hombros y pretendiendo que no hay nada que contar. Ahí está. La maravillosa sorpresa en los ojos de Kurt cuando Blaine le dice que va por su maestría en escritura de teatro musical y que sueña con componer algo para Broadway, es suficiente para mantener a Blaine hablando, incluso cuando le ha dicho a Kurt más de sí mismo de lo que piensa que alguna vez le ha dicho a alguien.

Blaine está bastante seguro que podría hablar con Kurt pasada la cena y en las largas horas de la mañana, durante el tiempo que Kurt quiera escuchar. La silenciosa esperanza de que Kurt pudiera querer eso también se eleva.

El único contratiempo viene (y Blaine sabía que lo haría), cuando llega la cuenta y trata de deslizar un poco de dinero en la pequeña bandeja, sólo para que Kurt la deje fuera de su alcance y suelte suficiente dinero en efectivo para que el camarero lo tome.

— Nope. Buen intento. Yo te invité a salir... Yo pago. —Kurt le sonríe a Blaine y da un ligero empujón a su tobillo desnudo con el pie antes de levantarse de la silla y agarrar su chaqueta, esperando a que Blaine se ponga de pie también.— Puedes _invitarme a salir_ la próxima vez, y entonces _tú_ puedes pagar.

_La próxima vez,_ Blaine piensa con inevitable asombro burbujeando dentro de él.

**. . .**

Cuando Kurt dijo que iban a dar un paseo en el parque, Blaine había asumido que se refería al Union Square Park, justo al otro lado de la calle desde el restaurante. Pero los planes de Kurt son simplemente un poco más imponentes. Blaine sólo se da cuenta a dónde van cuando Kurt lo dirige hacia el metro y van hacia el norte todo el camino hasta la parada de la calle 81.

Es un concurrido sábado por la tarde y el vagón del metro está lleno de turistas y familias que van al museo, o a Central Park, igual que Kurt y Blaine. Pero esto significa que en el metro sólo hay sitio para estar de pie, y la multitud presiona a Blaine cerca de Kurt. Es más bajo que él por un buen par de centímetros, y eso lo lleva a estar cara a cara con la clavícula de Kurt, la tierna base de su garganta. Él está seguro de que puede ver el aleteo del pulso de Kurt debajo de su fina piel, y la necesidad de inclinarse más cerca, enterrar su cara en esa garganta y respirar profundo, amenaza con abrumar a Blaine. Kurt huele a alguna colonia, sin duda cara que Blaine no puede nombrar, ligera y fresca, y al aire caliente de verano.

Blaine se da cuenta de dónde van a unos cinco minutos de su paseo a través de las verdes colinas de Central Park, siguiendo los caminos sinuosos hacia su destino en el centro, pero no dice nada, sólo le permite a Kurt liderar el camino. La luz solar destella en los reflejos más claros del cabello de Kurt y se suaviza a través de sus pálidas mejillas, y el brazo de Kurt sigue rozándose contra el suyo, piel contra piel donde las mangas de ambos están enrolladas. Podrían estar turisteando en el sistema de alcantarillado y no le importaría.

Se detienen cuando una gran estructura de granito se levanta fuera del paisaje, posada sobre una enorme roca. Kurt está casi rebotando en sus dedos de los pies con entusiasmo, como lo hizo cuando Blaine dijo que sí a su cita.

— Te presento el Castillo de Belvedere (4). —Kurt extiende sus manos hacia el edificio, con un claro ta-da. Blaine mira hacia el castillo restaurado y se muerde el labio.— Se supone que debe ser una locura victoriana, aunque la arquitectura es realmente Gótica y Románica. Su único propósito es ser una decoración interesante y completamente exagerada. Es un poco como tener puesto un esmoquin muy bien adaptado y perfectamente sobrio, y luego, vestir un sombrero de copa estampado de leopardo y hacer girar un bastón a juego. Demasiado, ¿sabes?

Blaine sonríe ante esa imagen.— A veces hay un tiempo y un lugar para un sombrero de copa estampado de leopardo.

La sonrisa de Kurt destella en él, sorprendido y encantado, enviando un escalofrío placentero por la espina dorsal de Blaine.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cima? No tienes miedo a las alturas, ¿verdad?

— Para nada.

Blaine sigue a Kurt dentro el castillo y por las escaleras hasta la parte superior. La vista desde la terraza es magnífica, impresionante, incluso si Blaine la ha visto cientos de veces antes. Podría decirse que es una de las mejores vistas del parque y de la línea del horizonte. Nueva York es ruidoso y bullicioso y frenético, pero Central Park es un oasis, quieto y silencioso, hundido en la tierra, mientras que la ciudad hace estragos arriba.

— Es hermoso, ¿no es así? —pregunta Kurt, apoyado en la balaustrada. El gran césped se extiende por debajo de ellos, continuo y lleno de verdor, salpicado de parejas, familias y turistas, y el estanque resplandece en la luz del sol, los patos dejando ondas a través de la superficie. Detrás de todo esto, la ciudad se eleva, imponente sin esfuerzo.

Pero la atención de Blaine está en otra parte. Deja que sus ojos vaguen por el rostro de Kurt, memorizando cada peca, cada línea. Él no sabe si va a tener una segunda oportunidad de hacer esto. Se detiene en la línea de la mandíbula de Kurt, en la pendiente de su nariz, en la extensión de sus pestañas. La gradación del color en su cabello. Hay una cicatriz en el costado de su cuello por la que quiere preguntar.

_Hermoso,_ piensa Blaine. _Exquisito._

— Quiero decir, —Kurt continúa. Blaine se da cuenta de que ha dejado de escuchar y que sólo está mirando a Kurt con la que es probablemente la expresión más atontada y soñadora del mundo.— Sé que es como un cliché, y turístico y común, ¡pero vamos! Es Central Park. Todo el mundo tiene que experimentar su sabor. Es tan clásico de Nueva York. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa mirada en tu cara?

— Vivo aquí, Kurt. —Blaine sonríe, trata de no reírse de la expresión un poco ofendida que cruza los hermosos rasgos de Kurt.— He vivido aquí por más de cinco años.

— Bueno, mierda, —se ríe y Blaine puede escuchar el autodesprecio en su risa.— Esto es increíblemente aburrido para ti, ¿no es así? Tu nombre, tu número... Parece que no puedo ir suave y cortés contigo, ¿verdad?

— No es aburrido. —Blaine mira hacia abajo, donde las manos de Kurt están envueltas sobre el borde de la pared. Traga y saborea algo dulce, como esperanza. Como valor. Él se acerca y toma una de las manos de Kurt en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.— Estoy contigo. No podría ser aburrido.

La sonrisa que Kurt le regala por encima del hombro es tan dulce, tan delicada que rompe algo profundo en el pecho de Blaine que ha estado alojado ahí por lo que se siente como una eternidad.

— Eres adorable, —susurra Kurt, y de repente él se está inclinando, sus labios rozándose tan suave, tan tierno sobre los de Blaine, que juraría que lo imagina, si no fuera por el estremecimiento que hace estragos a través de él ante el ligero toque, la forma en que su corazón late entrecortado contra sus costillas. Está agarrando la mano de Kurt tan fuerte que debe doler.

— Pescado, —murmura Blaine, su cerebro tan desconectado de su boca que él ni siquiera sabe que está hablando hasta que Kurt se aparta, sólo un poco.

— Yo... ¿qué? —La voz de Kurt es más áspera que de costumbre, y el timbre un poco más profundo envía una oleada de escalofríos a través de Blaine. Él quiere escuchar cada nota que la voz de Kurt puede hacer.

— Comí pescado para el almuerzo. Mi aliento. Yo... no tengo ninguna goma de mascar.

— Oh, Blaine. Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que no me importa, —susurra Kurt, su aliento apenas rozando la boca de Blaine y luego sus labios están ahí de nuevo. Justo ahí. Presionándose cálida y dulce y tan jodidamente íntimo que sacude a Blaine completamente. Una canción está tomando forma en su corazón.

Blaine ha sido besado antes, pero no así. No como si él fuera algo precioso y maravilloso. Puede oír la fuerte ingesta de aliento de Kurt, puede sentir la sonrisa presionada contra su propia boca. Es crema, cítricos y especias, y Blaine quiere capturar el sabor, aferrarse a él para siempre.

Y tal vez hay música tocando suavemente en algún lugar en la distancia. En otro momento Blaine le pedirá a Kurt que baile con él al compás de la misma.

* * *

**(1) Aria:** Un **aria** (de _aire_ en italiano) es una pieza musical creada para ser cantada por una voz solista sin coro, habitualmente con acompañamiento orquestal y como parte de una ópera o de una zarzuela. Antiguamente, era cualquier melodía expresiva frecuentemente, aunque no siempre, ejecutada por un cantante.

**(2) Union Square** es una importante e histórica plaza en Manhattan, Nueva York. Union Square se encuentra inscrito como un Hito Histórico Nacional en el Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos desde el 9 de diciembre de 1997.

**(3) Ray-Ban Wayfarer** es un un modelo de gafas de sol fabricado por Ray-Ban desde 1953.1 Su diseño supuso una ruptura con las tradicionales monturas metálicas. El modelo disfrutó de gran popularidad en la década de los 60's. Gracias, entre otros, a la estrella de pop Michael Jackson y a su estética, luciendo a menudo las _Wayfarer_ , el modelo se convirtió en un verdadero icono de la cultura pop.

**(4) El Castillo Belvedere** es una fortificación localizada en el parque urbano de Central Park, en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. La arquitectura del castillo está enmarcada dentro de un ambiente y estilo Victoriano.


	6. Café Macchiato

El mundo de Blaine es tan diferente ahora.

Su vida ha pasado de ser una sucesión interminable de clases y trabajo, días sin verdadero inicio o final, sólo un continuo girar de citas programadas y requisitos, tareas y cargas de espresso, a ser algo mejor, algo más. Su vida había sido monótona, aburrida, segura, y no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora está Kurt -audaz, hermoso Kurt con su talento increíble, empuje y ambición. Kurt con sus impresionantes ojos y la fuerza sutil de sus manos envueltas en las de Blaine; la calidez de su sonrisa y el aroma de su bufanda cuando la enreda juguetonamente alrededor del cuello de Blaine y usa los extremos para atraerlo en un beso. Ahora la vida de Blaine es _más._

Kurt, quien tiene un apellido _(Hummel, un día la gente lo conocerá)_ y una dirección _(muy a las afueras de Greenwich Village. Sólo conseguí el lugar porque estoy subarrendándolo de una persona desesperada)_ y un padre _(Burt, es mecánico y quiere hablar contigo)_ quien sigue viviendo en Ohio y le llama al menos tres veces a la semana y se preocupa cuando no manda un correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto por más de un día. Blaine todavía no habla con Burt, los padres lo intimidan, pero quiere hacerlo. Quiere impresionar al hombre que le dio a Kurt y demostrarle que es digno de su hijo. Algunas veces escucha cuando Kurt habla con su papá por teléfono, dando vueltas por el estrecho apartamento de Blaine, tocando los recuerdos de su librero, riéndose de alguna anécdota, asegurándole a su padre una y otra vez que sí, que todo está bien, que sí, que el trabajo es duro pero le encanta más y más cada día, que _sí,_ que es feliz.

Él dice lo último mirando directamente a Blaine desde el otro lado de la sala de estar, con los ojos de un azul profundo en la cálida iluminación de las lámparas de piso de Blaine.

Algunas veces Blaine tiene que sentarse y preguntarse qué hay en Kurt que él nunca había conocido antes.

No es que Blaine no tenga amigos, los tiene, buenos amigos, pero ahora el celular de Blaine zumba con mensajes de texto de Kurt a lo largo del día, pequeños mensajes de nada en absoluto.

_Te extraño. ¿Por qué no es mañana?_   
_Chico en el piso 23 -sus pantalones son ofensivamente amarillos._   
_El café de la oficina apesta._   
_Esta tela es del color de tus ojos cuando te beso._

Blaine va a citas. Hay citas, con Kurt. _Está_ _saliendo_ _con Kurt._ Citas para el almuerzo y citas para la cena, pequeños restaurantes y enormes museos, galerías de arte y parques. Está la parte superior del Centro Rockefeller con la puesta de sol en los ojos de Kurt y el viento agitando su cabello.

Hay un poco de multitud esa tarde -parejas, familias, turistas- pero Kurt toma su mano de cualquier manera y presiona un dulce beso en sus nudillos antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y situarlo cerca de la curva de su propio cuerpo. Blaine apoya su mejilla contra el hombro de Kurt y mira los últimos rayos del sol de octubre iluminar el Empire State Building. Blaine ha sido feliz antes, pero nunca ha estado satisfecho, no de la forma en que lo está en ese momento.

Hay una gloriosa mañana de domingo también, cuando se reúne con Kurt en Central Park para encontrarlo -de verdad que sí- con una cesta de picnic y una enorme manta a cuadros esperando por él. Hay fruta, y queso, y galletas, y todo tipo de pequeños regalos deliciosos que Blaine no sabe si Kurt hizo o compró, y de cualquier manera le da igual. Nadie le ha dado de comer caquis (1) antes. El clima se está enfriando, el otoño está yéndose de Nueva York mientras las hojas giran, y se retuercen y caen, pero Blaine lleva un cómodo suéter grueso, y la mirada en los ojos de Kurt, la curva de su sonrisa cuando Blaine se permitió lamer delicadamente el jugo en las yemas de los dedos de Kurt, mantiene a Blaine caliente.

Y hay citas que realmente no son citas en absoluto. Hay momentos en los que Kurt aparece en su Starbucks una hora antes de lo habitual (Kurt guarda en su teléfono el horario siempre cambiante de Blaine) y se sienta en una pequeña mesa cerca de una ventana y frente a la barra, donde puede espiar por encima de su libro y atrapar la mirada de Blaine, haciéndolo sonrojar y trastabillar con las tazas. Él ordena su bebida en una taza del lugar, y Blaine se encarga de calentarla con agua caliente antes de elaborar el mocha. No va a verter la leche al vapor en una taza fría, especialmente no para Kurt. Él quiere dibujar un corazón, _un condenado corazón,_ en una fina capa de espuma en la parte superior, donde la tapa de un vaso de papel no puede cubrirlo. Él se conforma con un rosetón intrincado, y los ojos de Kurt se iluminan con alegría cuando Blaine lleva la taza a la mesa y la coloca delante de él.

Esas mañanas, Blaine encuentra razones para deslizarse fuera de detrás de la barra (a pesar de que siempre está ocupado y es el mejor) y vagar alrededor de la mesa de Kurt. Él trae un trapo desinfectante y juega a limpiar las mesas cercanas, el mostrador de condimentos, el alféizar de la ventana. Cualquier cosa para estar cerca de Kurt por unos momentos. Él no puede detener el palpitar de su corazón y el rubor en sus mejillas cuando siente a Kurt extender la mano y tirar ligeramente de las cintas de su delantal. Jeff le guiña un ojo odiosamente y choca contra su hombro cuando finalmente hace su camino de vuelta hacia atrás de la barra en la que se supone que debe estar.

Hay otras cosas que cambian, las cosas que Blaine no había siquiera considerado, pero por supuesto que deben hacerlo. Donde una vez su apartamento estaba quieto y en silencio, salvo las suaves variedades de su música, ahora está tan a menudo lleno de los ligeros sonidos de Kurt. El chirrido de sus pasos contra las tablas del suelo; el ruido de sus lápices sobre la mesa y el crujido de sus cuadernos de bocetos; el susurro de sus ropas cuando Blaine recuerda que puede atraer a Kurt a su regazo y correr las manos por su cabello, por su espalda, a través de sus muslos. Él tiene permiso. Él es deseado.

Es donde están ahora, enroscados en el sofá de Blaine, los bocetos de Kurt a un lado y las partituras de Blaine esparcidas por el suelo. Se había olvidado de cómo podría ser esto: el calor y la cercanía, los labios, las manos, y la caricia sutil del aliento necesitado a través de su oreja. Él había empujado la necesidad y el deseo en lo más profundo, donde no se pusiera en su camino, donde no sería rechazado o lastimado.

Pero él _desea_ ahora. Desea el peso de Kurt presionándolo contra los cojines, con los muslos abiertos y las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Desea el rasguño de los dedos de Kurt a través de su cabello, la forma en que sus pulgares rozan sus pómulos mientras inclina su cabeza para un mejor beso, más dulce y más profundo. _Él desea a_ _Kurt_ _,_ cuyos ojos se convierten en un gris tormentoso a medida que el calor se eleva, cuyos labios saben a crema y a naranjas, y cuya piel es tan suave y caliente al contacto cuando Blaine encuentra el valor de meter sus manos bajo las capas de Kurt.

— Sabes a café, —dice Kurt, _gime_ contra el prominente músculo en el cuello de Blaine, el que tiene a sus caderas moviéndose sin descanso bajo el peso de Kurt.

— Oh Dios. Lo siento. —Blaine quiere empujarlo, pero no puede conseguir que sus manos hagan otra cosa que acercarlo, enterrando desesperadamente sus dedos en la firme carne.— Me duché, pero nunca sale. —Está seguro que debe apestar. Kurt nunca ha dicho nada, probablemente nunca lo haría, pero Blaine está seguro que todo su apartamento debe oler a espresso y a leche.

— No. Está bien. —Kurt presiona su rostro más profundamente en la curva del cuello de Blaine, trazando las venas con su lengua. Blaine se estremece y saborea crema en la parte trasera de su lengua.— Es café, y tierra, y luz de sol. Eres tú.

_Oh._

Blaine quiere que Kurt sepa todo sobre él. Su familia -su hermano, a quien probablemente Kurt ya conoce y simplemente no se ha dado cuenta; sus temores -los pequeños (arañas, las bolas perdidas en un juego de beisbol) y los enormes (fracaso, su décimo aniversario en Starbucks). Él quiere que Kurt sepa que su obra maestra está centrada en descubrir la letra de la anchura de sus hombros y la composición de la profundidad de su corazón.

Las sábanas y las almohadas de Blaine huelen a café, está seguro, y Kurt está por descubrir eso también.

**. . .**

Blaine tiene una nueva llave de su puerta principal. Tiene un duplicado que cuelga del tablero de su cocina, pero la necesita para cuando su hermano venga a la ciudad y se estrelle contra su sofá en lugar de un hotel que sin duda sería proporcionado para él. Y además, a Blaine le gusta la forma en que luce la nueva llave -brillante y afilada al tacto cuando presiona su pulgar contra los dientes.

No se la ha dado a Kurt, no todavía, pero permanece en el cajón superior de su vestidor. Blaine está esperando el momento oportuno de presionarla contra la palma de la mano de Kurt, con la tentativa esperanza aleteando contra sus costillas. Tiene que estar seguro que Kurt la aceptará; no sabe qué haría si Kurt dice _no, gracias._

Blaine está pensando en ello, una noche un par de semanas más tarde, cuando llama a Kurt a su apartamento. Piensa en lo lindo que sería simplemente escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguida de las suaves pisadas de las botas de Kurt contra la vieja madera mientras se permite entrar en el espacio de Blaine. O llegar a casa después de clase o del último turno y encontrar a Kurt cómodo en su sofá -tal vez con la televisión en el fondo mientras contempla cualquier trabajo que se ha traído con él. O tal vez ya dormido -esas raras noches cuando Blaine se queda mucho más tarde en la escuela- acurrucado en la cama de Blaine. Su cuerpo se moverá; haciendo espacio cuando Blaine se deslice con él, arrastrándose a sus brazos.

Esa noche, Kurt lo saluda con un largo beso cuando Blaine abre la puerta, casi juguetón en la forma en que su lengua atormenta los labios de Blaine. Él nunca superará la maravilla de besar a Kurt. ¿Cómo es que esto incluso se le permitió?

Los dedos de Kurt se rozan contra su estómago cuando pasa y deja caer su morral _(piel envejecida, tal vez dos semanas de alquiler)_ encima de la mochila de Blaine en la silla junto a la puerta, al mismo tiempo que se quita las botas con sus pies. Blaine rápidamente está llegando a amar la desordenada pila que hacen sus pertenencias.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mi amor? —Kurt le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta que hace que el estómago de Blaine se retuerza de felicidad. Puede tener algo que ver con la forma en que los dedos de Kurt tocan su muñeca mientras lo dice.

— Simplemente encantador, —Blaine responde. _Alguien tiró una taza entera de café en el cesto de basura y se filtró por el suelo_ , pero el pegajoso recuerdo se evapora a medida que la cercanía de Kurt aumenta. Blaine enreda sus dedos en el borde de la bufanda de Kurt, esta vez verde bosque y fría al tacto, y tira de Kurt hacia otro suave beso. Su respiración se vuelve un jadeo, de la forma en que siempre lo hace ante el toque de la boca de Kurt en la suya.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo?

— Mejor, —los dedos de Kurt se enredan en sus rizos.— Ahora que estoy en casa contigo. —Lo dice con tanta convicción, con tanta verdad, que siente un anhelo en lo profundo de su pecho, en su condenada _alma._ Él puede escuchar su futuro en seis simples palabras.

Blaine sigue a Kurt a su diminuta cocina y juntos preparan algo para comer. Kurt es tan bueno convirtiendo las compras al azar en la cocina de Blaine en algo magnífico. Y Blaine ama la forma en que los hombros de Kurt se empujan contra los suyos, la forma en que su mano se desliza, baja y posesiva en las caderas de Blaine. Nunca va a superar esto tampoco -la facilidad con la que Kurt lo toca, como si fuera amado y valiera la pena. Sin dudas, sin preocupaciones- sólo fácil intimidad. Blaine lo disfruta, lo mantiene seguro justo bajo su piel, para los momentos en los que Kurt no pueda estar ahí.

Comen en la cocina, apoyados contra la encimera, tomando bocados del plato del otro aún cuando tienen lo mismo.

— Entonces, —comienza Kurt cuando la comida se ha ido y Blaine ha estado acariciando la línea del pulgar de Kurt por algunos minutos, cuidando de no empeorar lo que parece un feroz corte con papel. O con tijeras. Suena un poco nervioso, si no es que excitado. Ansioso. — Hay un evento que se viene, una gala, si así lo prefieres, para celebrar una nueva línea o algo así. ¿Me acompañarás? —Kurt da un paso atrás y esboza una pequeña y descuidada reverencia, extendiendo su mano hacia Blaine. Sus ojos están brillantes y centellean, con una tímida sombra de travesura.

Pero Blaine palidece; sus dedos se ponen fríos. Es como cuando Kurt pagó en su primera cita, sólo que peor. Es mucho peor. Tiene un par de trajes, pero nada en su pequeño guardarropa servirá para una fiesta de Vogue. _Una_ _gala_ _._ Destacará, resaltará -el pobre chico con ropas viejas. Avergonzará a Kurt, quien seguramente tiene una colección de trajes caros de diseñador y esmóquines, hechos a la medida sólo para él. La comida en su estómago revuelto amenaza con reaparecer.

— Yo no, no tengo... —Intenta dar un paso atrás, pero la encimara está justo ahí, enterrándose en su espalda baja.— No tengo nada que ponerme, —dice, impotente, ahogándose. La mirada en el rostro de Kurt -confuso, agudamente herido- inunda sus venas con hielo. Nunca ha rechazado la mano de Kurt desde el día en que se conocieron. Nunca ha querido nada más que hacer perfecta y ridículamente feliz a Kurt, y ni siquiera puede hacer eso.— No tengo dinero, —confiesa en un agonizante soplo de aliento, como si eso no fuera dolorosa y horriblemente obvio.

Y así es como sabe cuando la leche se agria, cuando el espresso se vuelve amargo.

— Oh, Blaine. —El rostro de Kurt se ablanda, los bordes afilados de un momento antes se suavizan. Su cuerpo se contrae, como si quisiera dar un paso, pero se contiene.—No puedo empezar a decirte lo mucho que no doy una mierda acerca de eso. Espera, ¿piensas que soy rico o algo así? Oh Dios mío, piensas que soy rico. Blaine, no lo soy. Sobreviví. Este trabajo... es la primera vez que tengo dinero extra a mi nombre.

— Pero ¿y tu ropa? —Blaine niega con la cabeza. No tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿Mi ropa? Yo la hago, parte de ella. El resto lo compro de oferta. ¿Y qué si es de la temporada pasada? Si se ve bien, se ve bien. Colección de primavera, colección de otoño -como si me importara. —Kurt finalmente da un paso, hasta estar dentro del espacio personal de Blaine, y desliza los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos están tan brillantes, tan llenos de algo innombrable que rompe el corazón de Blaine, sólo un poco.

— Mi papá es mecánico, —dice Kurt suavemente, presionando su frente contra la de Blaine.— Fui a la escuela con una beca. Vivo en un estudio a las afueras de Greenwich Village que sólo puedo permitirme porque la mujer a la que le estoy subalquilando salió corriendo a Bucarest por un año, Blaine. —Su voz es dolorosa, aparentemente desesperada por que Blaine entienda. Él está comenzando.

— Blaine, cualquier cosa que estés pensando, cualquier cosa que hayas asumido, no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro. No hay ninguna distancia socioeconómica insuperable entre nosotros. Los dos estamos sobreviviendo en esta enorme, loca y estúpidamente jodida ciudad. Pero pienso, —Kurt roza sus labios en la sien de Blaine, y él tiembla.— Pienso que podríamos sobrevivir mucho mejor si lo hacemos juntos.

Blaine aspira una bocanada de aire, aguda y dolorosa. Su corazón está lleno a reventar y se están esparciendo grietas por toda su piel; piensa que está siendo sostenido sólo por la fuerza de los brazos de Kurt alrededor de él. Se mueve hacia adelante, encontrando la boca de Kurt en un beso desesperado.

— Perdóname, —murmura. Necesita arreglar esto, y necesita dejar que Kurt arregle las piezas rotas y ásperas de él.

— No hay nada que perdonar. —La mano de Kurt se desliza hacia su cuello, nuevamente dentro de su cabello.— Déjame vestirte.

— ¿Qué?

— Déjame vestirte, para la gala. Quiero hacerlo. Carrie sabe de ti, de nosotros. Por supuesto que lo sabe. He estado diciendo tonterías acerca de ti desde el primer día. Estoy seguro que me dejará, uh, adecuar algunas cosas del guardarropa de Vogue para ti. Ella es la que me dijo que te invitara. No estaba seguro si tendría permitido llevar a un acompañante o no. No sabía si los asistentes conseguían ser invitados.

Blaine cierra los ojos y piensa en todos los bailes a los que no fue.

Irá a la gala con Kurt, por supuesto que lo hará. Tomará gustoso su brazo y vestirán pajaritas a juego o pañuelos si eso es lo que Kurt quiere. Es lo que él quiere también. Bailará toda la noche si hay baile, y si no, se sentará con Kurt en su mesa designada, manteniendo una pequeña charla con sus compañeros de trabajo, con su jefa. Tratará de no estar completamente intimidado por el hecho de que toda la habitación estará llena de gigantes de la industria y celebridades. Kurt estará ahí, sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa, su pulgar golpeando rítmicamente, confortablemente a través de la banda de metal en su dedo medio, la única pieza de joyería que usa.

Blaine siente el roce de los labios de Kurt contra su húmeda mejilla; no sabía que había estado llorando. La duda, el miedo lo abandona, deslizándose libre de las oscuras amarras dentro de él, y esto lo trae un paso más cerca de Kurt, del amor.

* * *

El **café machado** o ' _ **macchiato'**_ en italiano, también llamado _**espresso macchiato**_ , es un café cortado típico de Italia, consistente en un expreso con una pequeña cantidad de leche caliente y espumada. En España se suele denominar simplemente manchado.

 **(1)** El **caqui** , también conocido como palo santo, es una fruta tropical. Existen distintas especies de consumo, de tamaño y sabor diferenciados, entre las que destacan; el caqui de China, el de Japón y el americano. El más cultivado es el de China, con un peso que oscila entre los 80 y los 250 gramos en función de la variedad, de color rojo o anaranjado o amarillo, y de pulpa anaranjada, dulce y jugosa, con un ligero regusto áspero.


	7. Café Corretto

— ¿Estás seguro que está bien? —La voz de Blaine es baja y suave en su oído, silenciosa mientras se presiona más cerca de Kurt, como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse en la sombra del cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt rueda sus ojos, sólo un poco, por lo que parece la enésima vez ese día. Blaine ha estado nervioso y ansioso toda la mañana, atormentando la uña de su pulgar con los dientes, tamborileando con los dedos los ritmos de las canciones que vienen a su cabeza. La fiesta de Vogue es esa noche, y ninguna cantidad de garantías tranquilizadoras o suaves caricias en su espalda parecen ser capaces de calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, Kurt sigue intentándolo.

Ha estado con Blaine el tiempo suficiente (aunque no es tanto tiempo en absoluto), conoce a Blaine bastante bien ahora para entender un poco de dónde viene su reticencia y aprehensión. Blaine es tímido -dulce, tierno y tan increíblemente cariñoso que algunas veces Kurt se siente totalmente indigno del tiempo y la atención de Blaine. Pero él es tímido; se preocupa sobre las impresiones que hace en los demás, y está constantemente inquieto respecto a su situación financiera, que _no es una situación en absoluto,_ no para Kurt. Es sólo un hecho, y no cambia la forma en que Kurt se siente acerca de Blaine en cualquier capacidad.

El tamaño de la cuenta bancaria de Blaine no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que sus dedos se frotan contra las caderas de Kurt, ni con la caricia circular de sus pulgares, relajantes e increíblemente eróticos a la vez. No tiene ningún impacto en la forma en que programa la alarma del teléfono para que vibre en esas mañanas en que él tiene que levantarse antes del amanecer para el trabajo y Kurt se ha quedado a pasar la noche. Kurt aún así despierta cuando Blaine se levanta, pero es por el movimiento de la cama mientras Blaine se alza cuidadosamente de ella y el crujido de sus tuberías cuando se ducha, y no ante el odioso y ruidoso sonido de una alarma en su oído. Si Kurt tiene que despertarse de vez en cuando antes de que el sol salga (y está feliz de hacerlo si eso significa quedarse dormido con el calor del cuerpo de Blaine y el rico aroma de café en su piel), entonces al menos es mejor despertar ante las suaves pisadas de los pies descalzos de Blaine contra el piso de madera mientas se viste lo más silenciosamente posible.

Y las finanzas de Blaine no dicen nada sobre el calor en sus ojos cada vez que ve a Kurt. Hay una luz en los ojos de Blaine, todo el tiempo brillando desde algún lugar profundo dentro de él, que de alguna manera no se ha visto empañada, un lugar que no está desgastado, áspero y crudo. La forma en que Blaine lo mira, apasionado y cálido como el whiskey, hace que el estómago de Kurt se contraiga y que su pecho duela. Como si él fuera sorprendente, extraordinario y _perfecto._ Él sabe que no es así, nadie lo es, pero Blaine tiene la manera de hacerlo _sentirse perfecto._ Y eso es más que suficiente.

Kurt está seguro que todavía hay cosas sobre Blaine, sobre su pasado y su familia de las que él no sabe nada. Cosas que Blaine debe mantener bloqueadas fuertemente para que no le puedan hacer daño nunca más. Pero en los dos meses y medio (casi tres) que han estado juntos, Kurt ha visto un cambio tomando lugar en Blaine, frágil y delicadamente, pero aún así. No es como si Blaine estuviera saliendo de una concha -nunca se escondía en una para empezar- pero es como si él estuviera cortando los hilos y los lazos que lo sujetan, que lo retienen. Kurt no presiona, no lo hará (no le corresponde hacer por Blaine lo que debe hacer por sí mismo), pero Blaine está encontrándose a sí mismo de nuevo, a su propio ritmo. Kurt sólo quiere estar allí cuando él lo hace.

Él sabe que es muy pronto para promesas y declaraciones, pero Kurt puede sentir las palabras reunidas en su garganta, burbujeando brillantemente en su pecho. Algunas veces Kurt mira para encontrar a Blaine observándolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos suyos, con adoración destellando brillante y clara, y él piensa _(espera)_ que Blaine está tratando de no decir nada tampoco.

Kurt presiona un beso en la sien de Blaine, los rizos cuidadosamente estilizados rozándose suavemente contra su mejilla, y abre las puertas del edificio Condé Nast. Es fin de semana y las puertas están cerradas contra los turistas curiosos y perdidos que pululan por Times Square. Es un mar de chaquetones monocromáticos y sombrillas, protección contra el clima lluvioso de noviembre rodando por la ciudad. No está nevando, todavía no, pero hay una gelidez en el aire que nunca se calienta durante todo el día. El sol brilla, pero el calor de éste se está convirtiendo en una memoria sólo para ser devuelta en la primavera.

Kurt le da la bienvenida sin embargo. El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y siempre ha sido su estación favorita. Le encanta cómo todo el mundo parece estremecerse hasta detenerse cuando cae la primera nieve, con el alto aroma de humo de leña en el aire -embotado bajo la bruma de la ciudad, pero todavía presente. Él ama las luces parpadeantes que las personas cuelgan en sus ventanas y a lo largo de sus aleros (1), y la fresca brisa que de alguna manera se las arregla para colarse bajo sus capas y enfriar su piel. Estar frío significa lograr calentarse de nuevo; lograr envolver sus manos alrededor de una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y acurrucarse bajo una manta gruesa. Es en el invierno cuando él llega a usar calcetines dentro porque las tablas del suelo están demasiado frías bajo sus pies.

Y ahora le encanta el clima más fresco porque significa tener a Blaine en un chaquetón ajustado más a menudo que nunca, ajustado a la cintura y acentuando la longitud de su torso. Él ha llegado a usar las bufandas de Kurt también, lo cual hace que el estómago de Kurt se contraiga y se apriete cada vez que ve las longitudes de tela de colores brillantes envueltas alrededor de la garganta de Blaine. Y el invierno va a significar copos de nieve derritiéndose en los oscuros rizos de Blaine y atrapados en sus largas pestañas cuando vayan a dar un paseo por Central Park. Kurt no puede esperar. Tal vez se quedarán mucho tiempo en el parque, arrastrando los pies a través de la nieve, tomando fotos tontas, inconscientes del frío hasta que es finalmente demasiado y sus dedos y narices están entumecidas y sus mejillas rosadas. Volverán al apartamento de Blaine, o al de Kurt, riendo y temblando mientras tiran de las ropas mojadas de nieve el uno del otro y se calientan de nuevo bajo las mantas apiladas sobre la cama de Blaine.

— Sí, —dice Kurt mientras caminan por la gran entrada hacia los ascensores.— Está bien. Te lo prometo. Se nos permite estar aquí. Lo comprobé dos - tres veces con Carrie. Por cierto, ella está emocionada de conocerte finalmente. Así que no hay presión allí. Sólo es mi jefa, el eje de mi futuro y mi carrera floreciente. —Kurt le hace un guiño, no puede evitarlo. Es demasiado fácil poner a Blaine nervioso y emocional, y por el tinte rosado en sus mejillas, él ya está allí. Kurt se inclina y presiona un rápido beso en la mejilla cálida de Blaine.

— Y honestamente, además de Anna Wintour bajando y arrebatando la ropa de mis manos, no hay nadie más arriba en la cadena alimentaria para decirme que no. Yo trabajo aquí. Tengo el permiso explícito de la editora de moda. Tengo mi tarjeta de acceso y credencial de identificación. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo allanamiento de morada, y luego robando a los diseñadores. Estamos simplemente entrando a la oficina después de horas de trabajo y _tomando prestado._ No te llevaría voluntariamente a una vida de crimen y travesuras. Espera, no. No puedo prometerte eso.

Eso hace a Blaine reír, lo cual era exactamente el punto, y Kurt está agradecido por los dedos de Blaine deslizándose a través de los suyos a medida que entran en uno de los ascensores y se dirigen hasta la parte superior.

**. . .**

Kurt se está divirtiendo demasiado. Trabaja con ropas día tras día; él tiene borradores y pruebas, bocetos y fechas límite, y todo tipo de cosas de las que es el responsable en estos días, y le encanta. Es lo que él quiere hacer; es lo que siempre ha querido. Él respeta el oficio y el trabajo, y está eternamente agradecido de que le ocurrió. Algunas de las mejores cosas de su vida serían diferentes si ese viernes por la tarde en el puente de Brooklyn no hubiera ido de la manera en que lo hizo. Por mucho que lo ama, aún así es trabajo, y tiene una curva de aprendizaje por superar. Sólo han pasado unos meses, después de todo, y hay algunas personas ambiciosas y despiadadas en Vogue mordiendo sus talones para tratar de quitarle su puesto. Él es bueno en eso, y solamente va a mejorar, pero a veces es tan estresante, tan abrumador, que no puede respirar.

Pero no en este momento. Ahora mismo Kurt tiene a Blaine desnudo en sus bóxers negros en el armario de hombres de Vogue y con rienda suelta para hacer lo que quiera con él. Bueno, quizás no _lo que quiera._ Kurt deja que sus ojos recorran el cuerpo cada vez más familiar de Blaine -sus anchos hombros y la pelusa de vello oscuro en su pecho; la longitud de su torso tonificado y lo afilado de sus caderas. Kurt se quedaría en las curvas de los bíceps de Blaine, en los músculos de sus muslos y en la redondez de su trasero bajo esos bóxers, pero tienen una gala a la que asistir, y hay algunas cosas por las que probablemente sería despedido si las hace en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, se permite tocarlo, mientras desliza un arsenal de camisas y pantalones y chaquetas y corbatas encima y fuera de Blaine, intentando esto, rechazando eso. No hay manera de que él no deje que sus dedos sigan hacia abajo en la sinuosa longitud de la columna vertebral de Blaine, o bailen a lo largo de sus costillas, o se deslicen suavemente a través de su vientre apretado. Lo tiene permitido, y el calor oscuro en los ojos de Blaine mientras observa en silencio, salvo por la dificultad en su respiración cada vez que Kurt encuentra un lugar particularmente sensible, le hace saber a Kurt que Blaine quiere que haga precisamente eso.

Blaine siempre parece tan dulcemente sorprendido de que Kurt quiere tocarlo, que a veces él no puede quitarle las manos de encima. Sus ojos se vuelven tan oscuros y su boca se abre un poco. Kurt no sabe muy bien de dónde viene la creencia de Blaine de que Kurt, de que nadie, podría quererlo. Pero Blaine es tan hermoso, tan adorable que a veces duele mirarlo, especialmente en la mañana cuando la luz del sol se filtra a través de las cortinas y proyecta sombras a lo largo de la línea de su pómulo y la curva de su mandíbula. Kurt, que conoce los nombres de mil tonos diferentes de tela, no puede poner un adjetivo apropiado con el tono cálido de la piel de Blaine. Kurt quiere pasar cada minuto posible tratando de demostrarle lo equivocado que está.

Kurt sabe que Blaine estará más a gusto esta noche en algo simple y sencillo, algo que no lo hará destacarse entre la multitud, pero no puede resistirse a probar unas cuantas piezas con un poco más de destello, un poco más de estilo. Sólo para ver; él es un poco egoísta. Muy a menudo Blaine está en su código de vestimenta de Starbucks, o en cómodos jeans y cárdigans, y Kurt ha estado muriendo por vestirlo en algo a medida, algo bello -algo digno del mismo Blaine.

Kurt lo pone en un traje de color caqui con una brillante pajarita y pañuelo de bolsillo. Los pantalones están doblados y exponen un toque de los excepcionalmente adorables tobillos de Blaine. Es un traje fantástico, y Blaine se ve muy bien en él, pero es probable que sea demasiado para la primera fiesta de Vogue de Blaine, y lo regresa al anaquel. Luego encuentra un esmoquin Prada color azul medianoche con una camisa azul y rosa a cuadros. A Kurt, al parecer, le encanta la forma en que Blaine luce con una pajarita, aunque quizás ama más que nada anudarla por él, riendo y mordiéndose el labio mientras Blaine se le queda mirando con esos ojos profundos. Él no le dice a Blaine que el esmoquin cuesta más de $3,000.

Al final, Kurt elige un esmoquin negro clásico, una intemporal y sofisticada pieza de Ralph Lauren que hace que Blaine luzca notablemente apuesto -suave y elegante. El esmoquin es de corte delgado, rozando las líneas del cuerpo de Blaine, acentuando más que disfrazando, y no requiere ningún dobladillo o ajuste en absoluto. La camisa es blanca y fresca, con un cuello semi abierto y puños franceses, y el pañuelo de bolsillo hace juego. Blaine es guapo ya, pero ahora se ve como una condenada estrella de cine.

— Anderson, —Kurt susurra al oído de Blaine, cuando lo tiene de pie delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero.— Blaine Anderson. —Él pasa suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos de Blaine; el costoso tejido está fresco bajo sus palmas, aún no calentado por el cuerpo de Blaine.

Blaine se ruboriza y deja caer la mirada al suelo, claramente avergonzado, pero Kurt puede decir que es una vergüenza de satisfacción. Había atrapado la mirada en los ojos de Blaine –placenteramente sorprendido- cuando se vio a sí mismo por primera vez en el espejo. Kurt sólo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Blaine y presiona un beso en su mejilla. La piel es suave bajo sus labios (Blaine se afeitó en la mañana), pero al final de la tarde su mandíbula se oscurecerá con barba de tres días.

— Creo que estamos casi listos, —dice Kurt, enganchando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Blaine. Su propio atuendo está colgado en su oficina, listo para ser usado. Blaine asiente y finalmente mira hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada de Kurt en el espejo.

Mirando en el espejo, con sus manos juntas en el estómago de Blaine, Kurt intenta no pensar en otra ocasión en la que Blaine podría llevar un esmoquin como éste.

**. . .**

Blaine no sabe quienes son las tres cuartas partes de las personas que se han reunido en la hermosa Biblioteca Pública Stephen A. Schwarzman de Nueva York. Reconoce a las celebridades y a las pseudo-celebridades que se han mostrado para hacer una aparición -aquellas que están buscando ser fotografiadas y ser reseñadas en artículos de noticias y blogs. ¿Pero el resto? Él sabe los nombres de diseñadores, algunos de ellos por lo menos, pero no cree poder reconocer a Karl Lagerfeld fuera de una alineación. Sin embargo, está aprendiendo. Él escucha con mucha atención cada vez que Kurt habla sobre su trabajo y las próximas colecciones y quién está luchando con quién. Nunca le había interesado, la moda o el diseño, pero cualquier cosa importante para Kurt se está convirtiendo en importante para él.

Él no está en el radar de nadie esa noche, y eso le sienta bien. La mayoría de la gente aquí, sólo pasa sus ojos sobre él -el chico bajito del esmoquin prestado- y está feliz de permanecer fuera de su camino. No es parte de su multitud; él no es nadie para ellos.

 _Todavía no, pero tal vez... Un día._ Piensa Blaine. _Si tengo suerte._

Tal vez un día, uno de sus shows encontrará su camino a Broadway, y una fiesta justo como esta será hecha en su honor. Se presentará vistiendo un traje de los diseños de Kurt, y le ayudará a recordar quién es cada quien, con su brazo enlazado a través del de Blaine, sus dedos frotando gentilmente su muñeca cuando empiece a ponerse nervioso y abrumado. Su hermano probablemente saltará para tomar la atención fuera de él si eso se vuelve demasiado.

Blaine está sentado en su mesa asignada, bebiendo champán caro de una copa especial, y viendo el ir y venir de la gente. Se puede decir por las sonrisas falsas y la forma en que nadie permanece muy junto, con los cuerpos alejados, que la mayoría de estas personas no se gustan mucho unas a otras en absoluto. Se puede decir que todo es un gran espectáculo, y uno en el que están participando reluctantemente. Kurt está en algún lugar en esa bien vestida y bien elaborada multitud: hablando íntimamente, haciendo contactos, exponiendo su nombre, _haciendo su trabajo._ Hay gente poderosa aquí esta noche, gente importante, y cada momento que Kurt puede pasar con ellos es vital para su carrera y su futuro; esto es realmente sólo una fiesta por el nombre. Blaine no lo envidia ni por un minuto, incluso si esto significa que ha estado sentado en su mesa solo por un rato.

Él ya dio vueltas a través del tenue y festivo salón de baile. La habitación está resplandeciendo en rojos y morados -suntuosos cortinados colgando del techo y paredes, y luces puestas por todas partes. Se mantiene cerca del lado de Kurt, dándole la mano a personas que nunca recordarán su nombre, encantándolos lo mejor que puede por el bien de Kurt. Pero él es sólo un acompañante, y el único interés en él fue el hecho de que es la cita del nuevo asistente de Carrie Bradshaw -eso lo puso un paso o dos por encima de unas pocas personas. Aún así, el corazón de Blaine vibró cada vez que Kurt se refirió a él como _su cita_ -sin vacilación, sin miedo, sólo el simple y fácil hecho de su relación.

 _Nuestra relación._ El pensamiento gira en el vientre de Blaine y le hace sonreír contra el borde de su copa de champán.

Una camarera se desliza junto a él, en silencio y modesta, y cambia su vaso casi vacío antes de que pueda decir nada. Ella es deferente hacia él, porque a pesar de que Blaine es un don nadie en esta fiesta, él sigue siendo un invitado. Él sigue siendo su superior por esta noche, por mucho que odie la sola idea de ello.

Blaine tiene cuidado en agradecer al personal tan a menudo y tan sinceramente como puede. Él sabe lo que se siente ser el hombre más bajo en el tótem (2); él está también en la industria de servicios. Él sabe lo que es tener a alguien _gritándole_ porque están teniendo un día de mierda. Día a día las personas lo tratan como si él valiera menos que nada, como si estuviera debajo de la goma de mascar pegada en sus zapatos sólo porque él hace su café. Él no puede hacerle eso a otra persona.

— Disculpe, señor, —viene una voz detrás de él.

Blaine se sobresalta y gira en su asiento para encontrar a Kurt parado allí, con una dulce sonrisa curvando su boca, extendiendo la mano hacia él en invitación. Sus mejillas están un poco enrojecidas por el calor o el alcohol, o ambos, y su cabello está empezando a liberarse de su cuidado estilismo. El nudo de la corbata se ha aflojado en su garganta, los pocos botones superiores de su camisa están desabrochados, y su chaqueta está totalmente abierta. Él está un poco desaliñado y tan devastadoramente hermoso que a Blaine se le entrecorta el aliento. Él no cree que pueda sobreponerse a Kurt alguna vez.

— ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo? —Kurt pregunta, y sus ojos son de un azul profundo en la bruma resplandeciente de luces moradas y rojas.

Blaine mira a su alrededor. Ha habido música reproduciéndose durante toda la noche, una extraña variedad de estándares de jazz y pop actual, pero sólo ahora, cuando la fiesta llega a su fin, hay gente bailando. El negocio está hecho, las bebidas se han tomado, y hay tiempo para un poco de diversión.

— Sí, —dice Blaine.— Sí, por supuesto. — Como si hubiera alguna otra opción, otra respuesta. Deja que Kurt tome su mano, levantándolo de la silla, y llevándolo a la multitud.

Blaine no cree haber bailado antes en público, no así. Él ha estado en bares y clubes con sus amigos, pero era diferente. Y nunca fue a un baile de la escuela. Pero esto, esto no es moverse con un ritmo tecno con un par de amigos cuando ha tenido suficiente bebida para salir un poco de su zona de confort. Esto es la cercanía, el calor y la presión del cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo, el entrelazamiento de los dedos de Kurt a través de los suyos, la fuerza del brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Encaja tan fácilmente en los brazos de Kurt.

Blaine inclina su frente contra la mandíbula de Kurt y respira profundamente, oliendo las huellas de la colonia de Kurt aún permaneciendo en su piel. Él quiere presionar un beso en la piel suave, pero no lo hace. Este no es el lugar para eso.

— Le gustas a Carrie, —murmura Kurt en su oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado a través de la música, mientras se mecen juntos a su propio ritmo. Alguna canción lejana y familiar está reproduciéndose y el pesado bajo de la misma corre por el cuerpo de Blaine.— De hecho, no dejaba de hablar de ti. —Él tira de sus manos entrelazadas entre sus cuerpos, descansándolas contra su pecho. Blaine puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Kurt.

— No fue mi intención quitarte la atención.

Kurt resopla una risa y Blaine la siente en sus huesos.— Gracias por venir conmigo. No habría sido lo mismo sin ti. —Hay algo en la voz de Kurt, baja y arrastrada, que suena casi como una confesión.

Blaine descansa su mejilla contra el hombro de Kurt y cierra los ojos.

— Como si yo hubiera querido estar en otro lugar.

* * *

El ****Caffè corretto** ** se trata de una bebida italiana que consiste en un espresso simple "corregido" con un chorrito de otra bebida alcohólica de gran graduación como puede ser: grappa, brandy o sambuca. Se suele servir como desayuno en las mañanas de invierno. En España se sirve un café similar denominado carajillo.

 **(1) Alero:** La parte de la **cubierta** de los edificios que sobresale de la fachada.

 **(2)** Un **tótem** es un poste de madera con símbolos e imágenes talladas y pintadas en él. Los tótems son hechas por algunos pueblos nativos americanos y colocados fuera de sus hogares.


	8. Café Breve

Kurt se permite entrar en el apartamento de Blaine, estremeciéndose un poco ante el suave _chasquido_ de la cerradura cediendo a la llave en sus dedos. No la ha tenido por mucho tiempo, y el peso extra de la misma en su llavero, ubicada contra su propia llave, todavía lo pone mareado. A veces se sorprende a sí mismo jugando con ella, frotando su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante a lo largo de los dientes afilados.

Él recuerda la noche en que Blaine se la dio, hace apenas unas semanas, con ojos tímidos y dedos nerviosos. Kurt había hecho su camino al apartamento de Blaine después del trabajo, sólo para encontrar que él no estaba en casa. Había comprobado dos veces el horario de trabajo y de clases de Blaine en su teléfono, sólo para estar seguro de que no había metido la pata, y en realidad era una de esas raras noches en las que Blaine tenía un seminario o un turno nocturno. Pero no fue así. Blaine debería haber estado en casa, no es que Kurt estuviera preocupado por su seguridad ni nada.

— No estás en casa, —dijo Kurt cuando Blaine contestó el teléfono.— ¿O sí?

— No... —la voz de Blaine sonaba confundida, y Kurt podía sólo imaginar su ceño fruncido mientras pensaba. — Oh Dios, estás ahí, ¿no? Lo siento mucho. Mierda, Kurt.

Kurt podía oír el ruido de papeles y tela, y estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine estaba empujando apuntes y libros en su mochila y poniéndose su chaqueta.

— Está bien, de verdad. —Kurt se había apartado de la puerta principal del edificio de Blaine y miraba por la acera cubierta de nieve. Algunas decoraciones navideñas anticipadas brillaban alegremente en la distancia, anunciando las próximas fiestas. La nieve que caía de manera constante ya había arruinado los esfuerzos del vecindario para apartarla del camino. Le llevaría una buena media hora, probablemente más si era perfectamente honesto, caminar a casa en sus pesadas botas, evitando las placas de hielo en el camino. Pero probablemente le llevaría más tiempo esperar un autobús que podría incluso no venir.— Yo simplemente puedo volver a casa y...

— ¡No! No lo hagas. —La contundencia de la voz de Blaine, el tono suplicante, sacudió a Kurt de vuelta. Oyó el lejano eco de una puerta cerrándose por el teléfono.— Quiero decir ¿Podrías...? ¿Esperarías? ¿Por mí? Estoy en camino. Estaré, mierda, no sé... ¿Veinte minutos? Estoy en la escuela. Joder, debí haberte enviado un mensaje de texto, simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo y...

— Blaine, detente, —Kurt interrumpió a Blaine.— Está bien, de verdad. Y, por supuesto, voy a esperarte. —Kurt había empezado a caminar en la dirección de uno de los cafés en los que a menudo habían almorzado los fines de semana cuando Blaine no estaba trabajando en el turno de la mañana. A Blaine le gustaba llenar crucigramas mientras saboreaba su café (Kurt había memorizado rápidamente cuánta crema tomaba Blaine y cuánta canela le gustaba rociar en la parte superior), y Kurt simplemente disfrutaba viendo a Blaine morder en el extremo de su pluma, con la frente arrugada adorablemente en concentración. Kurt ayudaba con las pistas que podía -él sabía más sobre geografía, pero Blaine era un maestro de la historia- pero sobre todo simplemente robaba los bocados sobrantes de pan tostado de Blaine y tomaba un sorbo de su taza. El sabor del café y especias era tan familiar de los labios de Blaine.

— Y nunca se sabe, tal vez conoceré a algún camarero encantador, ridículamente guapo en ese lugar que nos gusta y...

— Kurt, —hubo una advertencia juguetona en la voz de Blaine, sólo una sombra tímida de un gruñido, y envió un escalofrío a través de Kurt que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

— Date prisa y llega a casa, mi amor, sólo no te resbales y caigas y rompas tu talento, ¿ok?

Kurt recuerda cuán adorablemente despeinado había estado Blaine cuando finalmente había llegado a casa, con las mejillas de color rojo brillante y los labios casi azules por el frío. Tenía el cabello mojado por la nieve, porque no se había acordado de traer un sombrero, y goteaba agua helada en la nuca y en el cuello. Había murmurado otra disculpa contra los labios de Kurt cuando ellos habían conseguido entrar antes de ir a la carrera a su dormitorio, quitándose su chaqueta empapada y botas en el camino.

Había vuelto un momento después, con algo apretado fuertemente en su puño.

— Yo no, —Blaine había empezado, luego había hecho una pausa y respirado profundamente. Kurt podía verlo temblando y parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas, o cualquier palabra en absoluto.— No sé cuáles son las reglas para este tipo de cosas, las directrices. Yo... Esto es nuevo para mí. Todo esto. Sé que sólo han pasado unos meses, que no es realmente tanto tiempo en absoluto, pero siento... no me importa cuánto tiempo ha sido. Debes tener esto, yo quiero que tengas esto.

Blaine había estirado su mano, y descansando allí en su palma estaba una llave brillante.— Kurt.

El corazón de Kurt se había saltado un latido. Blaine decía su nombre de cien maneras diferentes, con mil inflexiones diferentes, pero siempre lo sostenía en su lengua un instante demasiado largo, como si él no pudiera soportar la idea de dejarlo ir.

Kurt recuerda cómo se le secó la boca y su sangre pareció rugir en sus oídos, el mundo entero se había reducido a la brillante llave plateada en la mano de Blaine y a la mirada en sus ojos. En ese momento, los ojos de Blaine estaban de un profundo color avellana y enormes en su rostro, tan nerviosos, y sin embargo, desgarradoramente esperanzados. Kurt había sido el que le había pedido su nombre, su número. Kurt había sido el que había reunido todo el valor para invitar a Blaine a salir en su primera cita, tan inseguro de lo que Blaine diría pero incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad. Pero ahí estaba Blaine, de pie en su sala de estar y todavía chorreando agua por todo el suelo, ofreciéndole aquello con el corazón abierto, ofreciéndole casi todo.

Kurt había descansado su mano sobre la de Blaine, presionando la llave entre sus palmas, calentándola a pesar de los dedos aún fríos de Blaine. La sonrisa de Blaine había sido trémula, frágil. Se había disparado a los brazos de Blaine, apretando la llave con fuerza y encontrando la boca de Blaine, mucho más cálida que el resto de su cuerpo. Saboreó fuerte espresso y un millar de nuevas mañanas. Kurt casi no necesitaba el chisporroteo del radiador viniendo a la vida, no con la forma en que las manos de Blaine finalmente se habían calentado mientras se empujaban bajo sus capas y encontraban su piel.

Kurt sonríe ante el recuerdo, todavía fresco e infinitamente precioso para él, mientras cierra la puerta detrás suyo.

Blaine realmente no vive muy lejos de él, no tan lejos como podría, pero Kurt trata de no pensar en lo que le podría haber sucedido a su vida si Blaine viviera en el Bronx, o más lejos. Trata de no pensar acerca de Blaine trabajando en un Starbucks diferente y que nunca se hubieran conocido. Kurt cree en cosas como el trabajo duro y la perseverancia, pero cuando despierta en la mañana, acurrucado bajo las gruesas sábanas de la cama de Blaine con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada junto a él, Kurt cree en el destino también.

Kurt descubre que está pasando más y más de sus noches acurrucado en la esquina del sofá de Blaine, o sentado en la sorprendentemente cómoda alfombra de enfrente con Blaine extendido detrás de él, garabateando en su partitura o haciendo su lectura asignada. Es seguro y acogedor, y tan condenadamente doméstico que el corazón de Kurt se siente tres y media veces más grande para su pecho. Casi duele, la forma en que Kurt sabe que si echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cojín, Blaine dejará caer un rápido beso en su frente, acariciará su cabello, pasará sus dedos a lo largo de la concha de la oreja de Kurt, y le sonreirá con esa desgarradoramente amorosa sonrisa que trae hoyuelos a sus mejillas.

Su propio lugar es donde están todas sus cosas -su ropa, sus libros, la mayoría del trabajo que tiende a llevar con él porque todavía está tratando de mantenerse dos pasos delante de cualquier cosa. Si su relación es bastante nueva e inesperada o no, él no va a quedarse atrás, o incluso a dar la impresión de que algo más ha tomado mucha de su atención estos días, incluso si así es. Incluso si algunas mañanas no quiere nada más que lanzar el teléfono de Blaine contra la pared y envolverlo de nuevo en sus brazos, manteniéndolo para él por un día. Los turistas y empresarios deprivados de cafeína de Time Square pueden seguir sin su amado barista por un día.

Además, es tan fácil subirse en el tren N en lugar del 1 y hacer su camino por las calles arboladas del pequeño barrio sorprendentemente pintoresco de Blaine hasta su puerta. Y Blaine parece disfrutar de su presencia cada vez más, a juzgar por el deleite en sus ojos cada vez que se abre la puerta frontal o por el nuevo escondite de chocolate en la alacena de los bocadillos.

Kurt deja caer su bolso en la silla junto a la puerta, encima del de Blaine, y se quita sus botas mojadas, colgándolas en la rejilla de secado que trajo de su propia casa.

Está a punto de hablarle a Blaine cuando escucha su voz, baja y estresada, desde la sala de estar.

Blaine se pasea frenéticamente alrededor del pequeño espacio, sosteniendo con una mano el teléfono en su oreja, mientras que su otro brazo se envuelve firmemente alrededor de su torso, sus dedos aferrando profundamente su suéter. Su cabello es un desenfrenado desastre, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos a través de él constantemente. Luce nervioso, casi asustado. El corazón de Kurt salta en su garganta.

_Algo sucedió_.

— Suena, suena maravilloso, señor, —Blaine dice, se detiene, y mira fijamente a una foto enmarcada de él y su hermano de niños que cuelga en la pared. Kurt da un paso adelante, y el crujido del piso atrapa la atención de Blaine.

— Yo... sí, señor. —Los ojos de Blaine encuentran los suyos a través de la habitación, enormes y en pánico. Kurt ladea la cabeza inquisitivamente, pero Blaine sólo traga.— Burt. Sí, Burt. Sería un honor estar ahí.

_Está hablando con mi papá,_ piensa Kurt, y un escalofrío se abre camino a través de él. _Mi papá, él debió tener... oh Dios._

Blaine cuelga y deja caer el teléfono en el sofá.— Kurt. —Su voz es áspera y gruesa, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Ese era mi papá.

Blaine asiente, y Kurt puede ver su garganta trabajando.— Sí. Él, uh, él, —Blaine cruza los brazos alrededor de su pecho haciéndose pequeño de la forma en que lo hace cuando está particularmente incómodo.— Me invitó para Navidad.

El estómago de Kurt da un tirón, se abalanza y salta en su garganta. Blaine. En la casa de su padre. Para Navidad. _Con él._ Kurt da un paso hacia Blaine, quien está pálido y temblando sólo un poco.

— Y dijiste que sí. — No puede excluir la maravilla y la anticipación de su voz. _Navidad con Blaine_.

Una sonrisa tentativa se retuerce en la comisura de la boca de Blaine, pero sus hombros están todavía tensos, su cuerpo todavía se curva de forma protectora.— Dije que sí, —dice con un ligero encogimiento de hombros .— Yo... espero que esté bien. Realmente no habíamos discutido... las fiestas.

Kurt traga contra la repentina acometida de incomodidad. Él pasó el Día de Acción de Gracias solo en su pequeño estudio con una caja de comida para llevar y el maratón de Twilight Zone en la TV. Fue uno de sus primeros y únicos contratiempos de comunicación, con Blaine asumiendo que Kurt tenía planes familiares. No los tenía.

Blaine lo pasó con su hermano, quien de alguna manera resultó estar por casualidad en la ciudad para la festividad. Cooper dijo que estaba ahí por 'una reunión de trabajo, nada importante,' pero Blaine sabía que Cooper voló sólo por él. Ha hecho lo mismo en cada Dia de Acción de Gracias y Navidad desde que Blaine se mudó a Nueva York. Blaine había llamado al final de la noche, cuando una comida tradicional de Acción de Gracias se habría terminado, sólo para descubrir que no había habido comida en absoluto, que Kurt no había ido a casa para Acción de Gracias, aún cuando hubiera querido. No tenía todo el dinero del mundo tampoco.

— Está más que bien, —respira Kurt. Su sangre está cantando a través de sus venas sólo con pensar en ello, ante la idea del ponche de huevo (1) y el fuego chisporroteante y los villancicos.

Su padre le ha estado gritando para que lleve a Blaine a casa durante semanas, desde Acción de Gracias cuando Kurt le llamó y le mencionó que no sabía lo que haría Blaine para las fiestas, que no, que Blaine no estaba con él entonces. Burt da la invitación como si estuviera justo en la siguiente cuadra y no a un boleto de avión de distancia. Kurt ha tenido la intención de sacar el tema de la Navidad con Blaine, de preguntarle, pero no ha encontrado el momento adecuado o la oportunidad. O tal vez el valor.

La Navidad es importante para Kurt. Desde que puede recordar, siempre han sido sólo ellos dos -él y su papá. Tienen sus tradiciones: la decoración del árbol; los waffles de canela para el almuerzo; los calcetines que Kurt hizo cuando tenía diez años y realmente aprendió a cortar tela y a coser. Esas cosas son sagradas y preciosas para él, y por mucho tiempo Kurt no podía imaginar a nadie más entrometiéndose entre ellos.

Pero ahora Kurt piensa en Blaine volviéndose parte de eso, volviéndose una pieza de sus tradiciones, volviéndose un miembro de su familia. Hay un cuadro que se forma en su mente, de él y su padre, y Blaine, y un árbol de Navidad resplandeciendo con luces parpadeantes mientras la nieve, suave y maravillosa, cae afuera.

Kurt sonríe, y se siente seguro y cálido en su alma. Cruza la habitación y atrae a Blaine en un abrazo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de esos tensos hombros. Siente el resoplido de alivio en la respiración de Blaine contra su cuello, mientras los brazos de Blaine rodean su cintura, fuerte y seguro.

— Por supuesto que está bien, —Kurt presiona su nariz contra la sien de Blaine, inhalando la dulce fragancia de su cabello.— Está más que bien.

— Oh, bien. — Blaine aprieta su agarre en Kurt.— Es... es grande, ¿sabes? Es importante.

La primera cita, la llave, conocer a los padres... todos son pasos hacia una finalidad. No asusta a Kurt, pero le roba el aliento.

— ¿Es...? Quiero decir, ¿Puedes, er...? —Kurt no sabe como preguntarle a Blaine si puede afrontar la tarifa aérea. El papá de Kurt está pagando su vuelo. Es su regalo de Navidad, el mismo que ha conseguido los últimos cuatro años, aún cuando Kurt está empezando a ganar dinero extra para este tipo de cosas. Su trabajo es duro y agotador, pero al menos le pagan bien.

Kurt puede sentir la sonrisa de Blaine contra su cuello.— Sí, puedo. Es... mi hermano, él me permite usar sus millas de viajero frecuente. Él tiene más que suficiente de ellas. — Kurt no necesita que Blaine le diga que su hermano no "le permite" tanto como que "lo fuerza." Kurt no piensa que va a llegar a entender verdaderamente la complicada relación entre Blaine y su hermano. Sin embargo piensa que podrá tener un montón de tiempo para averiguarlo.

— Entonces vendrás para Navidad y conocerás a mi papá. —El pensamiento es asombroso.

— Así es.

Kurt desliza una mano por la espalda de Blaine y enreda los dedos en su cabello. Puede sentir el latido del corazón de Blaine -sólo un toque más rápido- contra su propio pecho. Está listo para esto.

_Te amo,_ él piensa, pero no lo dice.

* * *

El **Caffe** **Breve** es una variación Americana de un latte: una bebida de café espresso a base de leche usando una mezcla mitad leche vaporizada y mitad crema.

El **ponche de huevo** o caspiroleta (Eggnog en inglés) es una bebida hecha de leche, azúcar y huevos, popular en Norteamérica durante las festividades de fin de año y se deriva del posset. Existen recetas con alcohol y otras sin él.

* * *


	9. Undertow

Hay un coche esperando en el aeropuerto de Ohio -una gran Escalade negro brillante que parece totalmente incongruente con el hombre apoyado en ella. Es de constitución gruesa, aunque no fuera de forma, y está usando pantalones tipo baggy con botas de nieve, y una chaqueta de invierno grande y pesada que parece que ha visto un par de tormentas. Está nevando y la ligera brisa que sopla es helada, y él está vestido para ello. Lleva una gorra desgastada de los Buckeyes en la cabeza, misma que se ajusta con un practicado movimiento de la mano cuando Kurt y Blaine salen del aeropuerto al frío invierno.

 _El Sr. Hummel,_ piensa Blaine. _Este es el padre de Kurt._ El pánico que había estado manteniendo a raya durante todo el vuelo se agita en él y sus hombros retroceden bruscamente y su postura se endereza. Está tan tenso que duele. Los dedos de Kurt encuentran los suyos y lo aprietan reconfortantemente.

 _Va a estar bien,_ pasa tácito entre ellos. Blaine quiere relajarse, dejar que el toque de los dedos de Kurt, que el calor de él a su lado lo calme, pero no puede liberar sus músculos. Se reunió con Howard Schultz (1) una vez, durante una visita sorpresa planeada para su tienda; esto es peor. Esto es mucho peor.

— Hey, chico, —dice el Sr. Hummel, y su voz es más profunda y brusca que la de Kurt alguna vez lo es, pero la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro es dolorosamente familiar para Blaine.— Es bueno verte.

— Papá. —Los dedos de Kurt se deslizan de los de Blaine cuando se apresura hacia su padre y es envuelto en un abrazo enorme. Blaine los mira con un dolor en el pecho. Su hermano lo abraza cada vez que están juntos, pero no es exactamente lo mismo. Cooper no es su padre, no importa lo duro que intenta serlo. Sin embargo, él es lo mejor que tiene Blaine.

— Papá, —Kurt dice mientras se separa de su padre.— Quiero que conozcas a alguien. —Sus ojos encuentran a Blaine; mar azul en el gris del invierno y tan increíblemente felices que hacen que la garganta de Blaine se apriete contra alguna emoción innombrable.

 _Esto es,_ piensa Blaine, y se resiste a la tentación casi abrumadora de correr las manos por su cabello y enderezar su ropa. Había logrado vestirse con cuidado por la mañana antes de su vuelo -jeans planchados (una plancha había aparecido de alguna manera en su armario una mañana, y Kurt había negado cualquier implicación con ello desde entonces), una camisa blanca abotonada, y un suéter azul encima de eso. Había encontrado una chaqueta gris que le sentaba bien en los hombros y se la había puesto también, a pesar de que sabía que iba a acalorarse en muchas capas, pero quería hacer una buena primera impresión. Él lo necesitaba. Blaine había querido ponerse una corbata, pero Kurt había sacudido la cabeza, arqueando los labios con diversión, y le dhabía dicho que simplemente no eran tan formales.

— Tal vez para la cena de Navidad, —había murmurado mientras tomaba la corbata de los dedos de Blaine y la arrojaba a un lado.— Pero probablemente ni siquiera entonces. —Los besos que había presionado en la mejilla de Blaine, y luego en su boca, fueron dulces y persistentes.

— Él es Blaine Anderson, —Dice Kurt, y la nota de orgullo en su voz hace que las palmas de Blaine suden y que su corazón lata con más fuerza de lo que ya lo hace.

— Entonces, —El Sr. Hummel ve a Blaine de arriba a abajo, y Blaine se estremece bajo el escrutinio. Sus hombros se cuadran aún más bajo la mirada; él sabe que va a ser hallado deficiente. Él nunca va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para el padre de Kurt. Sus rodillas se sienten débiles y temblorosas, y se limpia las manos en el borde de su chaqueta de la forma más discreta posible.— Este es el novio, ¿eh?

— Sí, papá. Él es mi novio. —La voz de Kurt es cariñosa y llena de adoración, y el sonido de la misma, de las propias palabras _mi novio_ desbordando de sus labios, alivian un poco la tensión que se enrosca fuerte y dolorosa a través de Blaine.

— Es un placer conocerlo, señor, —dice Blaine, reuniendo todo su valor y dando un paso adelante con la mano extendida. Él palidece cuando el Sr. Hummel niega con la cabeza. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que Blaine reconoce de Kurt. Es la que dice, "eres un poco ridículo, ¿verdad?" Blaine sabe lo que significa viniendo de Kurt; tiene miedo de lo que dice viniendo del padre de Kurt.

— Nada de esas tonterías... ven aquí, hijo. —Y luego los brazos del señor Hummel están a su alrededor, sólidos e imposiblemente, improbablemente tranquilizadores. Blaine se congela. La gente no lo toca, no realmente. Cuando te ocultas de la gente el tiempo suficiente, aprenden a dejarte en paz. Su hermano, y ahora Kurt, son realmente los únicos que ofrecen contacto, y que lo exigen a cambio. Pero la nariz de Blaine se presiona en el hombro del señor Hummel y huele el aceite de motor y grasa, y bajo eso, el penetrante olor de glicerina y agua de hamamelis (2).

 _Él hace su propia crema para después de afeitar,_ Blaine piensa, un poco estúpidamente. Pero el señor Hummel está palmeando su espalda con sus enormes y fuertes manos y apretándolo firmemente, y Blaine no puede recordar la última vez que su propio padre lo abrazó, si alguna vez lo hizo.

— Ya te lo dije, —dice el Sr. Hummel retrocediendo, pero deja una mano en el hombro de Blaine. El peso de la misma es sólido.— Llámame Burt. —Sus ojos son de color verde avellana, nada que ver con el color de los de Kurt, pero la amabilidad y la franqueza están ahí. Blaine se imagina que debe ser un rasgo Hummel.

Blaine traga saliva y no limpia sus palmas sudorosas en los muslos como él quiere.— Sí, Burt.

— Muy bien. —Burt finalmente suelta a Blaine y saca las llaves de su bolsillo.— Salgamos de este maldito clima y regresemos a casa, donde está agradable y calentito. Estoy seguro de que deben tener hambre, chicos. Hay más que suficiente en la nevera, si pueden llegar a ella después del pavo gigante. —Burt toma la pequeña maleta del equipaje de mano de Blaine y lo coloca en la parte posterior de la Escalade antes de que Blaine pueda protestar.

— Le agradas, —susurra Kurt, dulce y alegre en su oído.— Te dije que lo haría. —Kurt presiona un beso cálido en su mejilla y frota su espalda un poco antes de entrar en el coche.

 _He conocido al padre,_ Blaine piensa, repentinamente mareado con ello. Es sólo un evento más que ha logrado con Kurt, debido a Kurt, que nunca pensó que haría.

**. . .**

Blaine pasa el camino a la residencia Hummel en relativo silencio, escuchando la charla y bromas de padre e hijo en los asientos delanteros mientras el paisaje cubierto de nieve se desliza por las ventanas. Burt es genial y afable, fácil de gustar; él hace preguntas como si se preocupara y escucha las respuestas, porque lo hace. Es muy claro que Kurt habla con su padre a menudo, y que le dice a su padre todo. Burt sabe sobre el trabajo de Kurt -sus compañeros de trabajo, sus plazos, sus proyectos. Ha oído todos los pequeños incidentes y anécdotas de los días de Kurt -gente interesante que pasó en el metro, el turista que le preguntó cómo llegar a Times Square mientras estaba parado en la 42 y Broadway. Y él sabe de Blaine. Él sabe cómo se conocieron, y que Kurt lo invitó a salir primero. Él sabe de la gala a la que Kurt llevó a Blaine, cómo bailaron al final. Blaine sólo espera que Burt no sepa lo que hicieron después.

Burt incluye a Blaine en la conversación, a pesar de que él está en el asiento de atrás, lanzando preguntas y comentarios por encima del hombro.

— Entonces, Blaine. Kurt me dijo acerca de tu trabajo y todos los clientes locos que tienes que aguantar. Y estás en la escuela de posgrado, ¿verdad? Eso es realmente algo para estar orgulloso.

— Sí, señor - Burt. Es el Programa de Escritura de Teatro Musical de posgrado en Tisch. —Blaine no puede ocultar el orgullo en su voz cuando lo dice. A veces él todavía no puede creer que fue aceptado en el programa, y que lo está haciendo tan bien. Sabe que tiene un cierto grado de talento en teatro musical, no habría entrado en el programa si no fuera así, y no habría ganado ese concurso en la escuela secundaria tampoco. Pero otra cosa es escucharlo directamente de sus profesores, de la misma gente que él respeta y que admira. Toma en cuenta cada brillante comentario sobre sus tareas, y cada palabra de alabanza muy dentro de él, donde lo calientan cuando la preocupación y el miedo comienzan a colarse.

Blaine le dice a Burt las locas historias de interacción con clientes de Starbucks, eligiendo las que él piensa que alguien como Burt apreciará más. Le cuenta a Burt sobre el ciclista que sacó un billete arrugado y sudado de veinte dólares de sus mallas de ciclismo y trató de pagar por su Americano helado con él. Él consiguió la bebida por cortesía de la casa. Blaine relata la historia de la mujer de negocios que entró tambaleante en tacones demasiado altos para ella, con el teléfono en una mano, la bolsa en la otra, y le pidió a Blaine que revolviera la granola en su yogur por ella. La ruidosa risa de Burt, haciendo eco en el coche, asienta el estómago nervioso de Blaine y alivia algo de la tensión en sus huesos.

La casa de Burt está en una calle linda y arbolada. No es el camino más transitado, pero la nieve ha sido barrida recientemente, y Burt se detiene en su camino con facilidad. Hay una gran guirnalda verde con un arco rojo y oro que cuelga en la puerta principal. El pánico que había disminuido durante el viaje se levanta en Blaine de nuevo, pero Kurt toma su mano y la aprieta de forma alentadora.

El interior es cálido y acogedor. La casa no es enorme, pero es cómoda para un padre y un hijo. El mobiliario es en su mayoría descoordinado, y claramente bien amado. Pero es cómodo. Es muy obviamente un hogar, no sólo una casa. Hay fotos de Kurt en las paredes y en el manto de la chimenea -de niño, de adolescente, y más recientes. Blaine se detiene en una foto de Kurt en su graduación de la escuela secundaria, rodeado de amigos, y sonriendo tan brillantemente que Blaine no puede evitar sonreír ante ella de vuelta. Se pregunta lo que hubiera sido conocer a Kurt en la escuela.

La casa está adornada para Navidad. Hay un hermoso árbol grande -un abeto de Fraser- en la sala de estar, decorado en oropel y luces y todo tipo de adornos que brillan y destellan. Ramas de hoja perenne resaltadas con grandes lazos rojos recorriendo la longitud de la barandilla de la escalera y cayendo a lo largo del manto de la chimenea, justo por encima de dos medias que cuelgan, vacías y en espera de ser llenadas. Están ligeramente fuera del centro, como si hubieran sido empujadas a un lado, dejando espacio para otra. Huele a bosque y a savia, a noches de invierno acurrucado delante de un fuego con chocolate caliente lleno de malvaviscos. Huele a Navidad y a familia. Blaine cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Kurt pregunta, tranquilo y cauto al lado de él, y Blaine se da cuenta que está parado en el medio del salón del Sr. Hummel.

— Sí, —Blaine le sonríe.— De verdad lo estoy. —Se inclina y presiona un suave beso en la boca de Kurt, sonriendo más ampliamente ante el pequeño sonido sorprendido y complacido de Kurt.

— ¿Por qué no le muestras a Blaine tu antigua habitación, Kurt? —La voz de Burt se abre paso. Suena divertido, pero Blaine se ruboriza hasta la punta de las orejas. Cinco minutos en la casa del Sr. Hummel y se las ha arreglado para ser atrapado haciendo algo en lo que nadie quiere ser atrapado. Él es realmente un idiota, y Burt va a darse cuenta de ello en cualquier momento.— Pongan sus cosas en su sitio y yo nos prepararé algo de comer.

— ¿Mi habitación? —Kurt pregunta, ladeando la cabeza, un poco confundido.

— Bueno, sí. No va a dormir en el sofá, ¿verdad?

— No, yo sólo, yo sólo pensé, —Kurt divaga con un pequeño gesto de la mano, y Blaine mira asombrado cómo un rubor tiñe sus mejillas en una preciosa sombra de rosa.— Está la habitación de invitados.

Burt se encoge de hombros y se acomoda la gorra gastada en la cabeza. Se ha quitado su pesada chaqueta, y debajo de ella está usando una camisa de franela.— Son adultos, ¿sabes? Yo soy tu padre, y esta es mi casa, y estoy diciendo que está bien. Probablemente no quieras discutir esto conmigo, ¿verdad?

Blaine se siente demasiado caliente y como si sus ropas estuvieran muy apretadas. No hay manera de que esta conversación esté pasando a su alrededor, bajo el techo del padre de Kurt, nada menos.

— Gracias, papá. —Kurt toma su mano otra vez, y acaricia un pulgar sobre sus nudillos.— Serán dos minutos. —Arrastra a Blaine hacia la escalera que conduce a su antiguo dormitorio. Blaine lo sigue, porque no puede hacer otra cosa.

— Bien, —Burt dice tras ellos.— Porque estoy hambriento, y he guardado algunos adornos para que ustedes chicos, los pongan en ese árbol.

**. . .**

Hay una máquina de café en el mostrador de la cocina, sólo una básica de 12 tazas, pero Blaine piensa que dándole un poco de creatividad, él puede prepararle a Burt la mejor taza de café que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Burt no parece ser un hombre que anhela la belleza simple de un macchiato o la practicada complejidad de un cappuccino perfecto. Pero Blaine puede imaginar a Burt con una taza de café recién hecho y el periódico de la mañana, tal vez con un poco de leche, sin azúcar. Blaine hace una nota de levantarse temprano la mañana siguiente y hacer precisamente eso. Probablemente pueda lograr hacer algo de desayuno - él sabe cómo hornear pan y hacer huevos revueltos. Casi a todo el mundo le gustan esas cosas. Trata de no pensar en el hecho de que él va a estar despertando en la antigua cama de Kurt, seguro bajo las suaves sábanas y las gruesas mantas, con Kurt presionado cálido y cerca de él. Y que será la víspera de Navidad.

Burt les hizo sándwiches de pollo cortado –grueso- con aguacate y queso gruyere que tostó en una sandwichera que Kurt seguramente debió haberle dado como un regalo. Blaine estuvo desesperado por ayudar -a poner la mesa, a servir las bebidas- cualquier cosa para sentirse menos como si estuviera siendo un aprovechado a costas de la bondad infinita de Burt. Pero Burt sólo lo sienta en una silla alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, al lado de Kurt, y pone un plato delante de él.

— Come, chico. —Palmea a Blaine en el hombro antes de tomar asiento en el otro lado.

— Esto está realmente genial, Sr. Hummel. Burt, —Blaine se corrige ante la ceja levantada de Burt.

— Sólo hemos sido Kurt y yo por un largo tiempo. Se aprende a cocinar rápido.

Blaine asiente de común acuerdo. Antes de que Cooper se fuera, él era el que hacía la mayoría de la cocina. Y después, Blaine recuerda frustradas llamadas telefónicas a la Costa Oeste tratando de averiguar por qué la carne no se estaba cocinando adecuadamente o por qué la masa no se levantaba.

— Entonces, —comienza Burt. — ¿De dónde eres? Kurt nunca me lo dijo.

— Uhm, Bridgeport, Connecticut, originalmente. —Blaine deja la corteza de su sándwich abajo. Necesita estrecharse las manos para ocultar el ligero temblor. Él sabe en dónde terminan inevitablemente las conversaciones como ésta.— Pero mi mamá, ella se mudó aquí cuando yo... cuando mis padres se separaron. Se mudó a Westerville -había una tía, creo yo, que vivía allí.

— Westerville no está lejos de aquí en absoluto.

— No, no lo está. —Blaine se lame los labios. Su boca está seca.— Hubo un momento en que... bueno, casi me voy con ella. Hay una escuela en Westerville. Tienen una reputación de excelencia académica, y ofrecen internado, por lo que no habría sido una carga más grande para mi madre y su tía, pero... —Blaine traga saliva y tuerce el anillo en su dedo medio. Por todo lo que le ha dicho a Kurt, hay tanto que no le ha dicho. Sin embargo, él siente como que ahora puede.— Era costoso, y yo no podía... mi padre, él me dijo que fuera si quería, pero él no lo financiaría... ni la escuela, ni la mudanza. Él no, uhm... Él no me quería a su alrededor, pero no iba a pagar para que me fuera huyendo con mamá. Y mamá no podía costearlo. Y yo... yo no podía pedírselo a mi hermano. Él... se ofreció, me rogó que se lo permitiera, pero yo no podía. Así que me quedé. —Blaine no puede mirar hacia arriba; no quiere ver la compasión en sus ojos. No cree poder soportarlo.

Hay una pausa silenciosa donde Blaine puede sentir a Kurt y a su padre mirándolo, juzgándolo, cuestionando. Él siente como si quisiera vomitar.

— Entonces, —dice Kurt, y se estira a través de la mesa para tomar la mano de Blaine.— Podríamos habernos conocido antes, en una vida diferente.

Blaine trata de no pensar en todas las formas en que podría no haber conocido jamás a Kurt, todas las opciones, los caminos innumerables que lo llevaron a donde está ahora.

— Ella todavía podría estar por ahí, mi madre. No sé. No tengo su número ni nada, y, sinceramente, no me importa saber.

 _Ella se fue,_ piensa. _Ya está hecho._ No entendía por qué al principio, pero ahora lo sabe. Hay cierta cantidad de cosas que un alma puede soportar, y no todas las almas están hechas del mismo material.

— Hijo, —dice Burt.—Te tocó una mala mano, ¿no? (3)

— Yo... —Blaine no sabe qué decir. Hay muchas puertas que Blaine ha cerrado y no tiene intenciones de abrir.— Simplemente es. El pasado es un mundo diferente, ¿saben? Me mudé. Me fui a Nueva York en el segundo en el que pude y nunca he mirado atrás. No ha sido fácil, y todavía no es fácil. Y probablemente nunca lo será, pero... —Blaine mira hacia su mano, aferrada firmemente por la de Kurt. Él puede decir esto.— Sr. Hummel, Burt. Su hijo llegó a mi vida cuando... cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo necesitaba. Yo estaba apenas aguantando, y ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Él lo cambió todo para mí. Todo. E incluso si... Yo siempre... Yo, —Blaine aprieta los ojos y casi gime en voz alta de frustración. Nunca encontrará las palabras para explicarlo adecuadamente.

 _Estaré enamorado de él por siempre,_ piensa, pero no es el momento de decirlo.

Blaine alza la mirada para encontrar a Burt viéndolo con tal intensidad que lo siente hasta los huesos. Los ojos de Burt son sabios, y Blaine cree que ve entendimiento.

— Él es un hombre excepcional, mi Kurt, —Burt dice con su voz profunda y ronca que logra transmitir ese amor y afecto por su hijo.

— Realmente lo es, —Blaine mira a Kurt, cuyos ojos están tan brillantes en su cara que es difícil enfrentar su mirada. _Blaine quiere decirle todo._ — Estoy muy agradecido por él. —Es todo lo que puede decir entonces.

Pero la forma en que los labios de Kurt se tuercen antes de levantar la mano de Blaine y depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos, hace a Blaine preguntarse si Kurt ya lo sabe.

* * *

El **Undertow** es una divertida bebida de café en el menú secreto de Starbucks. Es un café endulzado con un chorrito de leche asentada en el fondo de la taza. Una vez que está asentada, se añaden dos tiros de espresso en la parte superior, y el Undertow está listo para ser bebido como un shot. El Undertow es definitivamente una experiencia nueva y diferente si se es lo suficientemente aventurero para probarlo.

 **(1) Howard Schultz** (Brooklyn, Nueva York, 1953) Empresario estadounidense, presidente y consejero delegado de Starbucks Coffee Company, una franquicia con una particular filosofía de los negocios que cuenta con más de 10.000 establecimientos en todo el mundo.

 **(2) Hamamelis:** Son plantas ornamentales populares, muy apreciadas por sus racimos de flores amarillas o naranja-rojas que aparecen en invierno, a menudo entre las ramas cubiertas de nieve y son muy fragantes. En las zonas templadas se considera uno de los principales arbustos de flor para el invierno. Además el follaje puede tomar varios tonos muy vistosos antes de caer en otoño, que van del escarlata oscuro al amarillo dependiendo de la variedad.

 **(3)** Hace referencia a los juegos de cartas, cuando el croupier baraja y las cartas que el jugador obtiene en esa mano (ronda) tienen bajo puntaje.


	10. Peppermint Mocha

Blaine despierta lentamente. Sus dedos de los pies están fríos, y también lo está su nariz, pero el resto de su cuerpo está completamente caliente. Kurt está acurrucado a su alrededor, su cuerpo ajustado contra la espalda de Blaine con un brazo rodeando su cintura. Blaine sonríe, somnoliento y satisfecho, y frota su pulgar a través del hueso de la muñeca de Kurt. A Blaine no le importa cómo duermen. A veces termina en su espalda con Kurt envuelto sobre él, un brazo apoyado en su pecho, una pierna echada sobre su muslo y la rodilla presionada íntimamente en la ingle de Blaine. Otras veces se despierta con los fuertes brazos de Kurt envueltos herméticamente alrededor de él y su cara enterrada en el cuello de Blaine. Blaine es nuevo en esto -nuevo compartiendo espacio, compartiendo una cama, compartiendo la respiración- pero a él no le importa, puede adaptarse, siempre y cuando sea con Kurt con quien esté compartiendo.

Blaine inhala profundamente para despertar, y huele un jabón para la ropa poco familiar y el calor íntimamente familiar de la piel de Kurt. Frota la mejilla en la almohada y se estremece ante el roce de su barba contra la suave tela.

— Tus pies están fríos, —murmura Kurt en su oído. Su voz está áspera por el sueño, más profunda de lo habitual, y el sonido de ella se enrolla feliz en el vientre de Blaine. Kurt es tan adorable en la mañana -él es adorable siempre, pero especialmente cuando está suelto y dócil. Blaine ama despertarlo con besos salpicados por su cara, dedos tiernos en su estómago y caderas, y el suave interior de sus muslos.

Blaine se estira un poco, tensando y liberando sus músculos. Sus miembros se sienten pesados y relajados, y las sábanas están tibias y suaves contra su piel.— Vuelve a dormir, —susurra.

En realidad no quiere levantarse; quiere quedarse arropado en las mantas con Kurt y disfrutar de un tiempo ininterrumpido juntos, que normalmente no tienen. Pero él está pensando en el pan y el café que se prometió a sí mismo que haría para Burt. El reloj de la mesita de noche dice que apenas pasan de las 6 am. Hay tiempo más que suficiente para un desayuno decente antes de que Burt se levante. Burt rechazó su oferta de dinero para la gasolina y comida mientras Blaine esté quedándose en su hogar, pero nadie puede decir que no a una comida casera que ya ha sido preparada y puesta sobre la mesa.

— Quédate, —dice Kurt, y aprieta su agarre sobre Blaine, impidiéndole salir de la cama. Presiona un beso en la nuca de Blaine.— _It's cold outside._ (Hace frío afuera.) (1) —Blaine puede escuchar la divertida tonada en la voz de Kurt.

— _Your father will be pacing the floor._ (Tu padre andará de aquí para allá.) —Blaine se mueve, y frota sus dedos fríos contra la pantorrilla de Kurt.

— _How can you do this thing to me?_ (¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí?) —La mano de Kurt se mueve de su estómago y se desliza alrededor de su cadera.

Blaine se ríe. No puede evitarlo. Es la víspera de Navidad, la luz gris de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas, y Blaine puede sentir el corazón de Kurt latiendo al mismo tiempo con el suyo. Se retuerce en los brazos de Kurt, encuentra su boca en un beso tierno, y sonríe cuando Kurt hace un sonido de satisfacción, amortiguado contra sus labios y se mueve en contra suyo. Él sabe que tienen la bendición de Burt, tal como es, pero hay algunas cosas que Blaine no cree que pueda hacer bajo este techo, sobre todo cuando Burt está al final del pasillo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda deleitarse en esta somnolienta mañana de lunes. Eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar del astuto deslizamiento de la lengua de Kurt contra la suya, y la manera en que Kurt jadea cuando Blaine se presiona más cerca y lo besa más profundamente.

Las palabras están ahí. Blaine puede sentirlas en su garganta y en su corazón. En este momento, son como un espresso -si él las tira demasiado pronto, serán débiles y sin sabor, pero si las mantiene en su lengua mucho tiempo, se volverán oscuras y amargas. Desperdiciadas. El tiempo debe ser el correcto. Sin embargo quiere decirlas. Blaine quiere decirlas en la mañana cuando se va a trabajar, cuando Kurt viene a través de su fila y consigue su mocha horas más tarde, cuando llama a Kurt durante su descanso para almorzar sólo para escuchar el sonido de su voz. Quiere decírselo cuando él llega a casa después del trabajo o clase y Kurt está en su sofá, mirando la TV o algo, o en su cocina preparando la cena, vistiendo una de las viejas camisetas de NYU de Blaine. Blaine quiere decirle a Kurt _Estoy enamorado de ti_ hasta desgastar las palabras y hacerlas nuevas otra vez.

— No te afeites, —murmura Kurt cuando Blaine finalmente se retira, y frota su pulgar contra la barba de tres días de Blaine. El roce envía escalofríos al cuello de Blaine.

— ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Kurt finalmente se abren, gris-azulado en la brumosa luz, y el aliento de Blaine queda atrapado en su garganta ante la mirada en ellos. Ternura. Adoración. Y de alguna manera todo suyo. Hay momentos, justo como este, cuando Blaine no puede creer que hayan llegado a esto, que hayan llegado tan lejos tan rápido. Algunas veces todavía se siente indigno de la atención de Kurt, pero está intentándolo.

— Es Navidad. Sé casual. Sé relajado. No hay nadie aquí para impresionar. Sólo soy yo; sólo somos nosotros. —Kurt se inclina y roza sus labios contra el pómulo de Blaine. Seguramente debe arañarlo y hacerle cosquillas, pero Kurt sólo suspira, dulce y feliz.— ¿Por mi?

 _Todo,_ Blaine piensa. _Debes saber que haría todo por ti._

**. . .**

Blaine nunca ha tenido una Navidad como esta, al menos no que él pueda recordar.

Las Navidades pasadas eran acontecimientos pequeños e inciertos. Sus padres peleaban incluso más durante el estrés de las fiestas, y tras el divorcio, a su padre simplemente no le importó más. Pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su estudio. El hermano de Blaine hacía lo que podía por ellos: trayendo a casa un árbol diminuto porque no podía traer algo más grande; envolviendo regalos pequeños y de bajo costo en papel periódico y atándolos con hilo; encontrando nuevos discos navideños en la tienda de música usada de la ciudad.

Blaine ahorraría dinero todo el año, centavos y dólares ganados de la mujer anciana al final de la cuadra quien le pagaba por tocar el piano para ella una hora en la tarde, dos veces por semana, y de la joven pareja al otro lado de la calle quienes le dejaban pasear a su perro los fines de semana. Nunca juntaba mucho, pero él siempre tenía que hacer algo especial para Cooper, su Cooper. Su único hermano mayor. Cooper, quien cuidó de él mejor de lo que nadie más pudo. Quien besó sus rodillas y codos raspados cuando cayó, quien le enseñó a leer música y a cambiar la aguja del tocadiscos, quien le enseñó cómo atar nudos y hacer panqueques sin quemar un lado.

Pondrían el arbolito en la habitación de Blaine, envuelto en viejo oropel navideño y decoraciones hechas en casa, donde las luces parpadeantes eran un consuelo para Blaine en la oscuridad de la noche. Se sentarían en el suelo con tazas de chocolate caliente y desenvolverían los regalos del uno al otro, y para cada uno, mientras Dean Martin crepitaba en el fondo y una pequeña vela ardía alegremente en la ventana.

Blaine no lamenta ni un momento de ello. Cooper intentó, e hizo lo mejor que pudo. Y fue suficiente. Siempre ha sido suficiente.

Pero esa mañana se pasa alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, con nieve cayendo de forma constante en el exterior, mientras Kurt y su padre gimen apreciativamente acerca del pan de rompope que Blaine horneó y los huevos que revolvió con cebollas, pimientos y aguacate que encontró en el refrigerador.

Les prepara café. No hay máquina de café espresso en la casa, y Burt sólo tiene café pre-molido de marca en una lata de su gabinete, pero Blaine trajo consigo más que suficiente café en grano.

Ha estado guardando sus recompensas de Starbucks desde que empezó a trabajar ahí. Es sólo una persona ( _era_ sólo una persona) y únicamente puede beber cierta cantidad en una semana. Además, consigue todo el café gratis que puede pedir durante sus turnos. Y aunque le da a su hermano bolsas de café cada vez que puede, haciendo que Cooper las tome, la alacena de Blaine sigue desbordándose. Kurt le dijo que no era necesario traerle a su padre un regalo navideño de ningún tipo, pero no había manera de que Blaine se apareciera sin _algo que ofrecer._ Cinco libras de granos no es mucho para decir 'gracias', pero es lo que tiene. Y es todo lo que cabe en su maleta.

Blaine abre una bolsa de Komodo Dragon, porque resaltará la canela en el pan; reservará la mezcla navideña para la mañana siguiente. Mide cuidadosamente y muele los granos lo suficientemente finos para asegurar un sabor cargado -no le servirá a su novio ni al padre de su novio un café débil. El aroma del mismo, a la vez claro y fuerte, llena los pulmones de Blaine. Se queja, pero el aroma a café es parte de él. No puede odiar lo que le ha dado todo.

Para Burt, pone sobre la mesa una taza caliente con un poco de leche a un lado. Para Kurt, Blaine hace lo que puede para crear un mocha sin el equipo adecuado. Él encuentra algunas chispas de chocolate en la despensa y las funde en el microondas. Luego calienta una olla con leche en la estufa, cuidando de no quemarla, y revuelve el espeso chocolate fundido y la leche caliente en el café preparado hasta que es de un suave y oscuro marrón. Desearía tener un palito de menta para agregarle, o espuma para dibujar un hermoso arbolito en ella. O un corazón.

La textura no es la misma, y el sabor sin duda es diferente, pero la mirada en los ojos de Kurt cuando toma el primer sorbo, envía escalofríos por la espalda de Blaine hasta sus dedos de los pies, y hace que un calor se enrede en su vientre. Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, más relajado de lo que se ha sentido desde que llegaron, y le sonríe a Kurt. Deja que la calidez de su propio café -sólo un poco de crema con canela espolvoreada encima- se filtre en sus huesos.

Para esto es la Navidad.

**. . .**

Burt lleva a Blaine al taller por unas horas, porque es la víspera de Navidad y la gente está conduciendo alrededor de todo el lugar. Lima es la ciudad de Burt, y sus clientes son sus vecinos, y sólo porque es un día de fiesta no significa que Burt va a dejar que nadie conduzca de manera insegura. Le enseña a Blaine como cambiar el aceite en un Honda y como rotar los neumáticos de un Jeep. Y Blaine se gana un "buen trabajo, chico" y una palmada calurosa en el hombro cuando pone las cadenas en los neumáticos de un cliente sin necesidad de ningún tipo de supervisión. El orgullo que se hincha en Blaine ante la aprobación de Burt le entrecorta el aliento y le obliga a tomarse un momento para componerse. Aprendió a hacer eso de Cooper, y simplemente acaba de demostrárselo al Sr. Hummel.

Burt lo envía a casa antes de que cierre la tienda vistiendo una camiseta de _Hummel Tires and Lube_ , diciéndole que Kurt le tiene una sorpresa y que no se preocupe, que uno de los chicos lo dejará en casa después. Blaine conduce de vuelta muy por debajo del límite de velocidad, porque hace años que no ha manejado en la nieve, y de ninguna manera va a chocar el auto de Burt.

Cuando llega, la casa huele a naranjas y a canela, a humo de leña y abetos. Kurt está en la sala de estar, de pie junto a la chimenea, que está radiante con llamas crepitantes de vida detrás de la rejilla. Kurt está hermoso, etéreo con la luz del fuego parpadeando sobre su piel y bailando en sus ojos. El pecho de Blaine se siente muy apretado.

— ¡Hey! —Los ojos de Kurt se iluminan cuando ve a Blaine.— Justo a tiempo.

Blaine se quita la chaqueta y deja sus botas junto a las de Kurt cerca de la puerta. Kurt tiene las manos detrás de su espalda y una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Justo a tiempo para qué? —Blaine cruza la habitación acercándose a Kurt. El calor del fuego fluye a través de sus piernas, y Blaine pone sus manos en las caderas de Kurt, porque puede. Lo tiene permitido.

— Bésame primero. —Kurt está simplemente provocándolo ahora, meciendo sus caderas un poco, y los músculos y huesos se mueven bajo las palmas de Blaine. Blaine rueda los ojos y no puede evitar sonreír; Kurt es tan abierto en una forma en que Blaine no está seguro de poder llegar a ser. Pero se inclina y presiona un dulce beso en los labios de Kurt y prueba canela y naranjas.

Kurt suspira feliz contra su boca.— Tienes grasa en la mejilla, —dice cuando Blaine finalmente se aparta.— Se ve bien en ti. Rudo.

Blaine se ruboriza un poco y se frota la mancha que no sabía que estaba en su rostro.— Tienes una sorpresa para mi, —dice.— Puedo decirlo. Tienes esa mirada en tus ojos.

— La tengo. —La sonrisa de Kurt es todo dientes y alegría.— Entonces, ¿ves esas dos medias colgando encima de la chimenea? —Son simples, la forma clásica de una media en tela de color rojo oscuro. El puño que recubre la parte superior es de un suave tono de blanco con pequeños dibujos de copos de nieve azules a través de él. Pequeñas campanas doradas están cosidas en los puños y tintinean alegremente cuando Blaine alcanza a tocar una. _Papá_ está bordado en hilo negro a través del puño de la media más larga en una escritura ligeramente temblorosa; _Kurt_ está bordado a través de la más pequeña de las dos y el travesaño de la _T_ está adornado con una pequeña estrella dorada.

— Hice estas, —continua Kurt, y su voz es más suave de lo que era, y su sonrisa se ha vuelto nostálgica. Blaine sólo puede ver a un pequeño Kurt doblado sobre su primera máquina de coser, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el hilo y la aguja, y mordiendo su labio en concentración.— Fue... fue la primera Navidad después de que mamá murió. Nosotros, papá y yo, no queríamos que la Navidad fuera diferente pero lo era. ¿Cómo no podía serlo? Pero mi mamá me había enseñado cómo coser y pensé que de alguna manera, hacer estas, significaría algo. Supongo que pensé que haciéndolas, de alguna manera todo mejoraría. —Kurt pasa saliva y el corazón de Blaine duele.

— Kurt, —él dice, y no sabe cómo terminar.

— Papá y yo, siempre hemos sido buenos. Hemos sido una buena familia. Sé que no es así para todo el mundo, para ti, pero ha sido maravilloso para mi. Trabajamos juntos; nos cuidamos. Él ha sido el mejor padre que podría pedir. Pero no sabía que nos faltaba algo, que _a mi_ me faltaba algo. —Kurt encuentra los ojos de Blaine, y Blaine aspira una bocanada de aire ante la humedad brillando en ellos.— No sabía que me faltabas tú.

Blaine siente una lágrima deslizarse caliente en su propia mejilla. Su corazón late alocadamente en su garganta, y casi duele respirar.

— Pero te encontré. Entré a una condenada cafetería en Times Square y estabas ahí. —Kurt sonríe y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.— Ahí estabas. Y yo... —Kurt hace una pausa y se muerde el labio contra todo lo que iba a decir.

— Bueno, te hice algo. —Kurt quita sus manos de atrás de su espalda. Está sosteniendo una nueva media, hecha de la misma tela que las otras dos. _Blaine_ está bordado en el puño en la parte superior (la escritura es mucho más estable) y el final de la _E_ se curva en una ingeniosa tacita de café. Blaine se lleva la mano a la boca para contener el sollozo que amenaza con estallar de él.

— Yo... me tomó una eternidad encontrar la misma tela, —Kurt continua. Su voz está temblorosa y nerviosa.— Pero lo hice. Espero que esté bien. Sé que es, bueno, sé que es demasiado.

— Es increíble, —Blaine exhala, y la sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Kurt es más cálida que el crepitar del fuego.— Tú eres increíble.

Kurt cuelga la media en la chimenea, junto a la que lleva su propio nombre, en el espacio creado para ella. Blaine no puede esperar otro momento. Lanza sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo atrae fuertemente. Es _demasiado,_ y es todo lo que Blaine podría desear pero pensó que nunca tendría.

 _Te amo,_ articula contra el cuello de Kurt. Quiere decirlo, añora decirlo... no va a ser capaz de contenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

**. . .**

El día de Navidad es un acontecimiento tranquilo y encantador. Se despiertan tarde y ninguno de ellos se cambia la pijama. Hay regalos que desenvolver: el café que Blaine le trajo a Burt, y la colección de música de Broadway en vinilo que Burt pensó que a Blaine podría gustarle (Y así es.) Kurt le da un grueso cárdigan en un hermoso color marrón, y Blaine se muerde el labio mientras Kurt desenvuelve la carpeta de partituras. Es el primer borrador del proyecto final de Blaine, y en esas páginas escritas a mano, está todo lo que siente por Kurt, todo lo que desea y sueña. Más tarde, cuando estén a solas, tocará las melodías para él. Por ahora, Kurt le da las gracias y sostiene las páginas contra su pecho.

 _Una Historia de Navidad_ se reproduce en el fondo mientras los tres cocinan la cena. Burt se encarga del pavo, que es claramente demasiado grande para los tres, mientras que Blaine se encarga del puré de patatas y las judías verdes. Kurt preparó tartas la noche anterior y ayuda a mezclar una simple ensalada y calienta los rollos antes de poner la mesa.

Blaine absorbe hasta el último minuto de ello. Espera, _desea,_ pero no sabe si tendrá esto de nuevo el año que viene. Necesita deleitarse en cada dulce y maravilloso momento: la profunda risa de Burt; el traqueteo de los cubiertos en los platos, el aroma del pavo asado y la salsa de arándanos; y el calor de la mano de Kurt en su antebrazo cuando alcanza la botella de sidra espumosa. Necesita memorizarlo, todo, por la posibilidad de que no esté siempre ahí.

Sin embargo espera que siempre sea así. Espera que esta sea su vida para siempre.

Y después de la cena, cuando Burt se ha ido a la cama, diciendo algo acerca de mucha comida (pero el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo dice lo delata), Blaine se encuentra en la enorme ventana de la sala de estar, mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad empapada de nieve. La TV se ha apagado, y la música navideña está girando desde el viejo tocadiscos en la esquina. Las luces están tenues, dejando que el fuego siga ardiendo alegremente detrás de la rejilla, emitiendo un cálido resplandor vacilante en todo el salón. Las luces del árbol de Navidad brillan desde los adornos.

_Entonces esto es Navidad._

Blaine está feliz, satisfecho, y está enamorado, y en ese momento no hay nada más en su mundo. Eso fluye a través de él, calentando e iluminando cada lugar dentro suyo que estuvo frío y oscuro por mucho tiempo. Él simplemente no puede pensar en que nada de esto termine, no puede pensar en que alguna vez estará de nuevo fuera de su alcance, no cuando es tan perfecto en ese momento.

— Hey, —Kurt susurra en su oído mientras sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.

Blaine se sobresalta, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de Kurt acercándose.— Hey tú.

— ¿Todo está bien? Pareces... —Kurt se queda callado y descansa su barbilla en el hombro de Blaine.

— Es... —Blaine respira profundamente.— Es simplemente _familia,_ ¿sabes? —No sabe de qué otra manera expresarlo.

Porque Blaine todavía sufre con ello, con la idea de que tal vez a él le importa más Kurt de lo que a Kurt le importa él, a pesar de la llave y la media y la Navidad y todo lo demás. Es tonto y ridículo, y Blaine lo sabe. Pero sus dudas y temores tienen una forma de arrastrarse dentro de él. Trata de no desear un montón de cosas en su vida, porque hasta ahora, su vida ha tenido una manera de negarle esas mismas cosas. Ha tenido que trabajar tan duro por todas y cada una de las cosas que tiene, que se vuelve agotador.

Pero mirando hacia aquella oscuridad negro-azulada, con las luces navideñas centelleando a la distancia a través de la nieve flotando a la deriva, lenta y delicada más allá de la ventana, y con un piano en el fondo, Blaine sabe, desde lo profundo de su alma, lo que quiere de su vida más que nada.

_Sólo te quiero para mi, más de lo que podrías imaginarte._

Blaine necesita que Kurt lo sepa. Si él no dice otra cosa de importancia en su vida, al menos, habrá dicho esto. Gira la cabeza y su nariz roza la mejilla de Kurt. Es el momento adecuado.

— Te amo, —susurra Blaine, y lo saca de las profundidades de su ser. Nunca ha sido más honesto.

Kurt se queda callado por un largo momento, y Blaine puede sentir el golpeteo constante de los latidos del corazón de Kurt.

— Yo también te amo, —murmura Kurt. Blaine cierra los ojos y guarda las palabras en lo profundo de su corazón. Sabe que en algún punto, probablemente se dirán cosas en el calor del momento, que no quisieron decir. Pero él siempre tendrá estas palabras, a salvo en su alma... una verdad que nunca olvidará. Serán un salvavidas hacia Kurt si alguna vez se separan.

— Feliz Navidad. —Y es _Te Amo_ una vez más.

* * *

 **Peppermint Mocha:** (Mocha de menta) Uno de los favoritos de la temporada decembrina, lleno de menta y chocolate. Combina espresso, leche, salsa de moca y jarabe de menta, con crema batida y chispas de chocolate negro.

(1) Hace referencia a la canción "Baby it's cold outside."


	11. Dirty Chai

_N/T: Este capítulo en su momento fue un regalo, y por ese motivo, la autora retrocede en el tiempo hasta situarnos en el capítulo 6 (Café Macchiato.) "Las sábanas y las almohadas de Blaine huelen a café, está seguro, y Kurt está por descubrir eso también..." ¿Recuerdan esa parte?  
Así que, a disfrutar un poco de smut ;)_

* * *

— Blaine, —La voz de Kurt es baja y necesitada en su oído, y la ráfaga caliente de aliento levanta los vellos en la nuca de Blaine.— ¿Podemos... tu habitación? —Kurt se mueve en su regazo, presionándose más cerca, y Blaine ahoga un gemido. Ya se siente como demasiado. El calor se está acumulando profunda y dolorosamente en sus caderas, y su aliento viene rápido y entrecortado, y ellos no han ni empezado. Hay un punto en su cuello, justo en la tierna unión con su hombro, que arde en la forma de la boca de Kurt.

— ¿Blaine? —La voz de Kurt está amortiguada contra su cuello, pero la pregunta se abre camino. Él sabe lo que Kurt está preguntando; él sabe lo que significa. Blaine sabe lo que él quiere. Finalmente.

— Ok, —Blaine susurra en la tranquilidad del apartamento a su alrededor. Hay música viniendo de la laptop de Blaine, algo que él puso más temprano esa tarde, pero el aire alrededor suyo se siente denso y cargado. Apenas puede respirar.

Kurt se retira, y el pecho de Blaine se aprieta ante la visión de él. Los labios de Kurt están tan rojos y ya un poco hinchados por los besos de Blaine, y sus ojos son de un gris oscuro y tormentoso. Su cabello, usualmente barrido inmaculadamente hacia arriba y atrás, es un lío por el agarre firme de las manos de Blaine, y un mechón de cabello se extiende hacia su frente. Blaine clava sus dedos más duro en las caderas de Kurt ante la vista de desesperado anhelo en el rostro sorprendido de Kurt.

 _No me preguntes si estoy seguro,_ ruega en silencio.

— Ok, —Kurt repite de vuelta, y su voz es más profunda, más rasposa de lo que Blaine la ha escuchado, y de pronto él está moviéndose por otro beso que Blaine siente hasta los huesos. Blaine espera que su boca recuerde cómo besar, porque su cerebro está perdiendo rápidamente la habilidad de pensamiento coherente o coordinación. Él gime cuando Kurt se quita de su regazo y se pone de pie, y la pérdida de presión en su ingle es dulcemente dolorosa. Incluso así, con una erección presionada tan obviamente contra su bragueta, Kurt es grácil y elegante sin esfuerzo, hermoso en sus movimientos en una forma en que Blaine nunca lo será.

Blaine logra ponerse de pie inestablemente con mucho menos garbo que Kurt, pero eso no importa porque los brazos de Kurt están alrededor suyo inmediatamente, atrayéndolo al ras del cuerpo de Kurt. Blaine jadea. La erección de Kurt es dura e inconfundible contra su cadera, y su boca se seca sólo con el pensamiento de ello.

 _Yo lo hice sentirse así,_ piensa Blaine, mareado con ello. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se ha sentido deseado; desde que ha sentido que ha hecho a alguien más sentir deseo de vuelta. Blaine se había olvidado de la prisa vertiginosa de esto, de la forma en que su sangre canta y su piel se siente estirada y demasiado apretada sobre sus huesos. La forma en que todo lo que no es tocar, saborear, oler y sudar, decae.

Kurt arrastra los dedos por el cabello de Blaine e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para otro beso, profundo y húmedo y Blaine gime dentro de él. No puede evitarlo. Se aferra a la espalda de Kurt y abre más la boca para la lengua de Kurt. Cuando piensa en ello, él en realidad nunca se sintió así.

**. . .**

El corazón de Blaine está golpeando tan duro, rápido y fuerte en sus oídos que casi no puede escuchar a Kurt respirando. Casi. Kurt está en su recámara. _En su recámara._ No recuerda los trastabilleos que dieron a través de su pequeña sala de estar, o la forma en que los dedos de Kurt se arrastraron bajo su camiseta para tocar su cintura, pero Blaine se encuentra retrocediendo contra el borde de su cama. El colchón es firme y obvio detrás de sus rodillas, y Blaine evita hundirse en él sólo mediante su fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, él quiere. Quiere estirarse debajo de Kurt y dejarlo conocer hasta la última parte de él.

Él mira alrededor. Su habitación está tan ordenada como siempre. Su librero está organizado (por altura y género) y su mesita de noche está libre de cualquier desorden; incluso el vaso de agua está en un posavasos, aunque no recuerda haberlo puesto ahí. La cama está hecha y su ropa está colgada ordenada y limpia en su armario -sus polos de Starbucks están empujados a un lado para que el denso aroma a café no se filtre en el resto de su guardarropa; de cualquier manera lo hace. El único desastre en el piso es la camisa de Kurt, que él se quitó y la dejó caer al suelo antes de que Blaine incluso pudiera tomar otro aliento.

 _Oh,_ Blaine piensa vagamente.

Kurt es exquisito -pálido y musculoso de una manera que tan a menudo es enmascarada por el corte delgado de sus ropas costosas. Pero él es amplio, con anchos hombros y fuertes brazos. Blaine no quiere decir que su cintura es _gruesa_ _,_ pero lo es. Donde Blaine es curvado, Kurt es sólido y suavemente musculado. Blaine quiere estirarse y descansar sus manos en las hendiduras de las caderas de Kurt, expuestas por el corte bajo de sus pantalones, y arrastrar sus pulgares a lo largo del pliegue de su entrepierna. Le duele en su interior saber que tiene permitido hacer justo eso; que es esperado que lo haga.

— ¿Está bien esto? —pregunta Kurt, y toma el dobladillo de la camiseta de Blaine. Es una vieja cosa andrajosa de su primer año en la NYU. Tiene un agujero en el cuello y las letras están tan desvanecidas que es difícil de leer. Pero es su favorita.

Blaine asiente. _Está más que bien. Dios, está muchísimo más que bien._

Se le pone la carne de gallina mientras Kurt lentamente alza su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Se ruboriza acaloradamente cuando Kurt barre sus ojos, oscuros con excitación, apreciativamente sobre su torso desnudo y se detienen en sus pequeños y oscuros pezones, el agudo corte de sus huesos de la cadera. Blaine aprieta los puños para no envolver los brazos de forma protectora alrededor suyo.

Blaine sabe, objetivamente, que no es horrible de mirar -al menos físicamente, incluso si es más bajo que el promedio. No está avergonzado de su apariencia; se cambia sin vergüenza en los vestidores del gimnasio. En su mayor parte, es bastante indiferente hacia su cuerpo. Existe; piel y músculos y huesos todos trabajando en conjunto para moverlo durante el día. Pero no puede ser apático cuando está de pie medio desnudo en su habitación, bañado por la cálida luz de la lámpara de piso, con un precioso hombre mirándolo como si fuera alguna especie de cosa maravillosa para observar. Blaine se estremece y siente sus pezones endurecerse. Se siente febril aún cuando el aire es fresco; el radiador de su habitación nunca ha funcionado bien.

— Tú, —Kurt hace una pausa y se lame los labios.— Eres tan hermoso. —Su voz es suave y entrecortada.

Blaine tiene que cerrar los ojos ante el doloroso ataque de emoción que lo inunda. No quiere creerlo, pero tiene que hacerlo. No puede negar la mirada en los ojos de Kurt o la calidad de su voz, tan honesto, tan condenadamente _sincero._

Kurt acaricia con una cuidadosa mano el centro del pecho de Blaine, todo el camino hacia la cinturilla, y la pausa de sus dedos es su propio tipo de pregunta cautelosa. Blaine asiente otra vez y los músculos en su estómago tiemblan mientras los fuertes y diestros dedos de Kurt deshacen la bragueta de su pantalón. Blaine aspira un profundo aliento mientras los dedos de Kurt bajan y se rozan contra acalorada piel y grueso vello. Kurt los desnuda lentamente, maniobrando los pantalones de Blaine hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y frotando sus dedos a lo largo de la parte interior de los muslos de Blaine mientras lo hace. Las rodillas de Blaine tiemblan y él lucha por respirar.

Se sienten como diez segundos y una hora antes de que ambos están gloriosa, feliz y aterradoramente desnudos. Blaine se permite mirar -los fuertes hombros de Kurt, la longitud de su torso, la delgadez de sus muslos. Sus vulnerables pies desnudos. Kurt está respirando pesadamente y esto hace que su piel se mueva a través de sus músculos y huesos. Blaine quiere tocar. Él está desesperado por tocar.

— Puedes, —dice Kurt, y es apenas un susurro.— Quiero que lo hagas.

Blaine no sabe si dijo algo en voz alta, o si Kurt puede leer su mente, pero el permiso repica como una campana a través de su cuerpo, abriendo todo tipo de ventanas y puertas cerradas.

Él traza el cuerpo de Kurt con deliberadas y cada vez más confiadas caricias. Pasa sus palmas por los brazos de Kurt primero, porque es más fácil y más seguro empezar con algo que ya conoce. Él conoce los brazos de Kurt y cómo se ajustan tan perfectamente alrededor suyo. Se detiene en las costillas bajas de Kurt porque lo hacen jadear y temblar, y desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para acariciar la larga curva de su espina dorsal y rozar los dedos en la parte superior de su trasero. Kurt se estremece en su abrazo y presiona un beso en la mejilla de Blaine y luego en su boca. Blaine quiere arrodillarse ante los pies de Kurt y trazar el hueso de su tobillo con la lengua.

Los muslos de Kurt son firmes y ligeramente velludos bajo sus manos mientras Blaine siente su camino hacia la entrepierna de Kurt. La piel está suave como el terciopelo y tan caliente al tacto, extendida a través de la dura longitud. Blaine sabe cómo se siente un miembro, por supuesto que lo sabe, pero este es tan diferente. El calor, como seda en su palma y el delicado trazo de las venas es tan familiar y extraño a la vez. Kurt jadea cuando Blaine frota su pulgar gentilmente por la cabeza, deslizándose por las resbaladizas gotas en la punta, y deja caer su frente en el hombro de Blaine. Su aliento está caliente y húmedo contra la piel de Blaine.

Blaine apoya su mano en el pecho de Kurt, con los dedos extendidos, y siente los rápidos latidos del corazón de Kurt contra su palma.

— Blaine, —Kurt exhala, y el sonido de él, crudo y anhelante, es la progresión de acordes que Blaine ha estado buscando siempre.

— Por favor, —dice él, pero no está del todo seguro de lo que está pidiendo.

Kurt finalmente, _finalmente_ lo empuja de espaldas en la cama, y Blaine va agradecido. No sabe cuánto tiempo más podría haber permanecido de pie. Kurt se extiende encima de él y Blaine se muerde el labio ante el arrastre del miembro de Kurt sobre su muslo. Él quiere rehuir y quiere agarrar el trasero de Kurt y atraerlo más cerca. Las sábanas están frescas contra su espalda y Kurt está muy cálido contra el resto de su cuerpo. Su boca es incluso más caliente mientras se inclina para otro beso y su lengua se frota contra la de Blaine de una manera que hace que sus dedos se doblen y su espina dorsal se arquee por más. Blaine se mueve sin cesar cuando Kurt muerde su labio inferior antes de ir de nuevo por otro profundo y húmedo beso, y extiende sus muslos casi inconscientemente. Kurt se desliza entre sus piernas y se presiona más. Muy cerca.

La mente de Blaine divaga con las posibilidades y las implicaciones. Él sabe que hay cualquier cantidad de cosas que ambos podrían hacer esta noche, y también sabe que no tienen que hacerlo todo en absoluto. Pero él quiere. Él quiere todo. Es sólo que no sabe cómo hacer a Kurt _entender_ que hay algunas cosas de las que no han hablado.

Todo lo que sabe es que Kurt lo está tocando como nadie, _nadie más lo ha hecho._ Hay manos en su pecho, en sus brazos, frotando firme y tierno a través de su estómago. Kurt aprieta los gruesos músculos en sus muslos y lengüetea húmedamente en el prominente tendón del cuello de Blaine. Kurt toca la parte posterior de sus rodillas como si de alguna manera fueran preciosas también. Blaine jadea, alto y necesitado, cuando sus labios se cierran alrededor de su pezón, y gime cuando una palma resbaladiza de saliva se cierra alrededor de su miembro y bombea lentamente, como si necesitara alguna ayuda para permanecer duro.

— Kurt, —Blaine gime cuando Kurt usa sus rodillas para separar sus muslos un poco más y empieza a deslizar los dedos por detrás de sus bolas. Él necesita que Kurt sepa, _que entienda_ antes que cualquier cosa pase.

— ¿Mmm? —Kurt muerde otra vez su labio inferior y pasa su dedo pulgar a través de un duro y sensible pezón.

— Kurt, yo... es que, yo nunca... —pero Blaine no puede decirlo. No sabe cómo. Las palabras se atascan rápido en su garganta, mortificante y atroz. Él es sólo un niño, sólo un tonto niño y no hay manera en que Kurt vaya a quererlo ahora. ¿Cómo podría ser posible querer a alguien como él? La vergüenza arde caliente en su rostro y Blaine resiste la urgencia de esconderse detrás de sus manos.

Hubo una vez un chico, hace años, cuando Blaine todavía pensaba que tal vez él estaba destinado a alguien. Había estado tan tentativo de tocar a Blaine, de iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto físico, que todo el asunto, tal como era, había sido desatinado y torpe. Apenas se habían besado, y nunca había sostenido la mano de Blaine. Cualquier intimidad que lograron fue horrible, dolorosamente incómoda y Blaine lo evitó tanto como le fue posible; sospechaba que Jeremiah hizo lo mismo. Había farfullado cuando Blaine lograba venirse, y luego escupía con poca delicadeza en su palma o en un pañuelo desechable. Nunca llegaron más allá de eso, y su ruptura había sido un alivio mutuo. Pero Blaine no puede decir que esa corta relación, si pudiera llamarse así, no lo había afectado profundamente, porque lo hizo.

Pero Kurt sólo ladea la cabeza, mirando a Blaine mientras el rubor de vergüenza se hace más oscuro. Blaine espera, él sabe lo que viene, y aguanta la respiración mientras la comprensión florece en el hermoso rostro de Kurt.

— Oh, Blaine. —Se inclina y presiona un cálido beso en la garganta de Blaine, justo en su pulso, y luego en su boca. La boca de Blaine se abre tan fácilmente para Kurt, y el calor se desliza por su espina dorsal mientras la lengua de Kurt se desliza a lo largo de la suya.— No me importa. No me importa nada de eso. Sólo me importas tú. Te deseo. —Kurt encuentra la boca de Blaine en otro beso caliente y desesperado.— Muchísimo. Dios, Blaine. Ni siquiera lo sabes.

 _Nunca he deseado a nadie más,_ piensa Blaine, pero no puede decirlo.

— Blaine, no tenemos que hacerlo. No tenemos que hacer nada, si eso es lo que quieres. Sólo dime lo que deseas.

El cuerpo de Blaine duele con la sola idea de no ser tocado por Kurt. Él quiere. Él quiere esas manos fuertes y capaces sobre él. Quiere boca, dientes y dedos, y todo lo demás. _Él quiere._

— Te quiero a ti, —es lo que dice. Las palabras fluyen de sus pulmones y se producen fuertes y veraces en la quietud de la habitación.

Kurt no sonríe, pero hay algo en sus oscuros ojos lujuriosos que hacen que el corazón de Blaine lata incluso más rápido. Todo su cuerpo palpita con urgencia. Kurt se inclina y captura la boca de Blaine una vez más en un ardiente beso. Blaine piensa que podría pasar el resto de su vida viviendo de los besos de Kurt.

— ¿Dónde está tu lubricante? —Kurt pregunta contra sus labios, y Blaine está tan agradecido de que no le pregunte _si_ _está seguro._ Nunca ha estado más seguro de algo.

— En el cajón. —Blaine se muerde el labio de nuevo, porque sabe lo que no tiene en ese cajón, y Kurt está por darse cuenta.

— ¿Tú... no tienes...? —Kurt pregunta. Está arrodillado en la cama, aún entre los muslos abiertos de Blaine, con la botella de lubricante en una mano y nada en la otra. Los músculos en sus muslos están tensos y su miembro está oscuro y duro contra su vientre. Sus labios están hinchados y su cabello es un desastre. Luce etéreo y Blaine no puede creer que esta criatura lo desee.

— No, yo... no.

Es entonces cuando Kurt sonríe hacia él, astuto y un poco indecente.— Está bien, yo tengo uno en mi bolsa.

Blaine lo mira con la boca abierta.— Tú... en tu bolsa, ¿guardas esos en tu bolsa? —se siente frío de pronto. Sólo puede imaginar cuántos hombres más se han encontrado absoluta y completamente atontados con Kurt. Realmente no puede culparlos.

— Bueno, —Kurt se encoge de hombros y sus ojos brillan.— Sólo muy recientemente. —Se inclina y besa a Blaine de nuevo, su lengua moviéndose profundamente. Sabe a crema y a naranjas y a la propia saliva de Blaine.— Hay un chico sobre el que estoy un poco desesperadamente optimista. No quería ser atrapado sin estar listo en caso de que finalmente sucumbiera a mis torpes avances.

Blaine tiembla. Kurt -alto, hermoso, maravilloso Kurt- ha estado llevando un condón en su bolsa _por él._ El mundo parece no tener sentido en absoluto. Desliza sus manos en el cabello de Kurt e inclina su rostro para un mejor beso. Está seguro que sus sábanas deben oler a espresso rancio, pero Blaine no puede sentir nada más que el pesado calor del cuerpo de Kurt y su propia aguda excitación.

— Un segundo, —murmura Kurt, y se mueve para bajarse de la cama, pero Blaine lo agarra de la muñeca.

— Nosotros, —hace una pausa y se lame los labios. Kurt lo mira fijamente en confusión. Él no puede creer lo que está a punto de decir. Cada clase de educación sexual que ha tenido le está gritando.— Realmente no lo necesitamos, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Kurt se vuelven imposiblemente oscuros y Blaine casi quiere retractarse, pero entonces Kurt se está inclinando y su boca está en la suya, y también lo está su cuerpo.

**. . .**

El primer dedo es angustiante y Blaine aspira una bocanada de aire ante el húmedo deslizamiento del mismo. Hay tanto lubricante que puede sentirlo en sus muslos y Kurt está acariciando su estómago en gentiles trazos. Pero el segundo es una revelación. Su cuerpo se abre alrededor de las lentas embestidas de los dedos de Kurt en una forma que no creyó posible. El placer está centelleando por toda su piel, brillante y caliente, y todo se siente muy apretado, demasiado. Quiere empujarse y tirar de Kurt más profundamente en él, pero se conforma con agarrar sus hombros y aceptar los dulces besos que éste salpica por toda su cara y labios.

El tercer dedo es el mundo entero abriéndose ante él. Gime fuerte y desenfrenadamente mientras esos largos dedos lo cogen profundamente, y luego más profundamente... buscando y encontrando. El placer de ello arde profundo en sus entrañas y se extiende a lo largo de sus extremidades. Se siente suelto y pesado, resbaladizo y abierto. Su miembro palpita al tiempo con su corazón y él simplemente desea... no quiere esperar más.

— Kurt, —gime, el nombre pesado en su lengua, y tira del hombro de Kurt.— Por favor. —No sabe qué más decir. Está sudando y está muy caliente en la fría habitación. Sus caderas están subiendo y bajando con el movimiento constante de los dedos de Kurt y él no puede pensar más allá de las olas de placer.

— Ok, —Kurt retira sus dedos y Blaine se muerde el labio ante la pérdida. Él sabe que no será por mucho tiempo.

Blaine piensa en volverse sobre su vientre o colocarse sobre sus rodillas y manos, pero Kurt está agarrándolo de los muslos y tirando de su cuerpo en posición, extendiéndolo. Se siente expuesto, pero las manos de Kurt en él lo mantienen conectado a tierra, lo mantienen seguro. Él sabe, simplemente lo sabe, que Kurt nunca haría nada para dañarlo.

— Ok, —dice Kurt nuevamente y su voz es más profunda de lo usual. Blaine clava sus uñas en los hombros de Kurt y asiente enfáticamente. Está totalmente listo para esto.

Y luego Kurt está _ahí,_ empujándose contra el agujero abierto y resbaladizo de Blaine y deslizándose dentro.

Blaine jadea y su cabeza se clava de nuevo en la almohada. Se siente como nada que hubiera esperado. No hay dolor; sólo la pesada y anhelada presión de Kurt cogiéndolo con embestidas poco profundas, pasando el apretado anillo de músculos, hasta que no puede ir más allá. Blaine respira profunda y entrecortadamente cuando siente a Kurt hacer una pausa; está completamente dentro, y Blaine puede sentir el suave peso de sus bolas contra su trasero. Él se mueve, y el movimiento dentro de él, _dentro de él,_ lo hace jadear nuevamente. Kurt lo besa y acaricia su cabello húmedo fuera de su frente.

— Puedes... puedes moverte. Por favor, Kurt. —Blaine se mueve nuevamente, de pronto desesperado por más, y esta vez Kurt jadea. Blaine sólo se puede imaginar lo que esto debe sentirse para él.

Kurt es grande... duro y palpitante dentro de él, pero el cuerpo de Blaine se ajusta, dando paso a las lentas y suaves embestidas hasta que el deslizamiento se facilita y se vuelve fluido. Debe estarse conteniendo, y Blaine está agradecido por ello. Blaine corre sus manos por la espalda de Kurt, sintiendo el movimiento de sus músculos trabajando, hasta que puede alcanzar su trasero. Kurt gime e inclina la cabeza para besar a Blaine. Es húmedo y desordenado, más dientes y jadeos contra la boca del otro que un beso de verdad. Es perfecto.

Blaine siente cada embestida, cada giro de las caderas de Kurt hasta los huesos y más allá. Puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo, más caliente con cada movimiento, y puede escuchar la respiración de Kurt volverse rota y desesperada. La piel de Kurt está sudada y resbaladiza contra la suya, y el ruido de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos es maravillosamente obsceno.

Un gemido estrangulado sale de su garganta cuando la mano de Kurt se desliza entre sus cuerpos y se apodera de su miembro. Todo es tan sensible, y el calor y el agarre de la mano húmeda de lubricante de Kurt hacen que el estómago de Blaine se contraiga y que los dedos de sus pies se curven. Él estaba cerca antes, sólo por el arrastre de Kurt dentro suyo y la presión de él cogiendo contra su próstata, pero está siendo empujado mucho más cerca por el fácil y practicado bombeo de su puño.

— Kurt, —gime otra vez. Quiere decirle a Kurt, explicarle lo que le está haciendo, cómo se siente. Quiere decirle cómo cada embestida es como un trueno y un relámpago al mismo tiempo, cómo le roba el aliento y llena su corazón con algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba faltando. Pero el nombre de Kurt es la única palabra que le queda.

Blaine se viene con un sollozo anhelante y lastimero, su espalda arqueándose fuera de la cama cuando Kurt se empuja contra su próstata y tuerce su mano alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro con una sincronización impecable. El mundo se reduce al pesado arrastre de Kurt dentro de él mientras Blaine se derrama, candente y palpitante al tiempo de su acelerado corazón, sobre el puño de Kurt aún moviéndose y sobre su propio vientre. La cálida salpicadura de su propio semen contra su piel lo hace temblar y estremecerse. Se siente como si continuara eternamente, olas y olas de placer sacudiéndose a través de él, haciendo a su miembro contraerse en la mano de Kurt y a su culo apretarse alrededor de Kurt todavía embistiendo dentro de él.

El sudor gotea por su cuello y Blaine quiere que Kurt se venga. Quiere sentirlo, quiere saber que él hizo sentir a Kurt de esa manera. Se está volviendo rápidamente muy sensible, pero también es una clase de placer. Estalla demasiado brillante a lo largo de sus nervios mientras Kurt lo coge una y otra vez. Cada parte de él está temblando y su garganta está apretada con alguna emoción innombrable.

El rostro de Kurt está retorcido de placer y concentración, y Blaine quiere suavizar su ceño fruncido. Es tan absolutamente hermoso así -ruborizado y jadeante y _destrozado-_ que el vientre de Blaine se contrae de deseo otra vez. Kurt debe estar cerca, porque sus embestidas se están volviendo inestables y Blaine puede sentir los músculos de su espalda y muslos temblando por el esfuerzo.

— Kurt, —dice Blaine, y a propósito aprieta alrededor del miembro de Kurt, imposiblemente duro dentro de él. El sollozo ahogado que deja la tensa garganta de Kurt es su propia sinfonía.— Kurt, por favor. Quiero que tú... —Blaine desliza su mano por la temblorosa espalda de Kurt y en su cabello empapado en sudor, atrayéndolo en un jadeante beso.

— Blaine, —Kurt aprieta sus dientes contra sus labios, y luego su cuerpo entero se sacude bruscamente mientras se orgasmea, húmedo, caliente y obvio dentro de Blaine. Blaine tiembla ante la sensación de ello, tan increíblemente íntimo que su corazón se salta un latido ante la idea de que Kurt se vino dentro de él.

Kurt está temblando, gimiendo fuertemente contra su clavícula donde ha dejado caer su cabeza. Blaine pasa sus manos por la espalda resbaladiza de sudor una y otra vez, tranquilizándolo, murmurando cosas sin sentido en su oído hasta que puede sentir el atronador corazón de Kurt comenzar a desacelerarse. Kurt todavía está caliente y palpitante dentro de él y Blaine se deleita ante ello. La habitación huele a sudor, y a almizcle, y a semen, _y a hombre._ Blaine cierra los ojos y sólamente respira.

Pasa un largo momento en el que simplemente yacen uno contra el otro, sintiendo la respiración y el corazón del otro, hasta que Kurt se aparta y se desliza húmedamente del cuerpo de Blaine, quien se muerde el labio ante la repentina y extraña sensación de no estar dolorosa y maravillosamente lleno. Kurt está besando sus mejillas, su cuello, y él se siente abierto y dolorido, pero no le lastima, no en la forma en que pensó que debería. Siente como si acabara de tener permitido sentir de verdad.

— Blaine, —murmura Kurt, directo en su oído, y Blaine siente a Kurt acariciar su cabello. Suena cariñoso, lleno de adoración, y tal vez un poco preocupado.— ¿Es... estás...? —Se calla presionando un beso en la húmeda sien de Blaine.

— Estoy perfecto, —dice Blaine, y lo dice en serio. Abre sus ojos. Kurt está ruborizado en una adorable sombra de rosa, y sus ojos están entreabiertos y oscuros mientras mira a Blaine.— Tú eres perfecto. —Y también lo dice en serio.

Él no había sabido cómo sería, ¿cómo podría haberlo sabido? Blaine había pasado mucho tiempo activamente no pensando en sexo, pero si así es, si esto es lo que se siente con Kurt, entonces va a tener que volver a evaluar su anterior forma de pensar.

Kurt resopla una risa. Se mueve hacia un lado y atrae el cuerpo suelto y relajado de Blaine a sus brazos. Todavía está temblando, finos escalofríos corriendo arriba y abajo en su espalda, y la piel de gallina sigue la estela de los suaves dedos de Kurt. Los músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, están adoloridos. Blaine entierra su nariz en la clavícula de Kurt y aspira su aroma -sal y sudor, y el dulce sabor de su colonia.

Blaine cierra los ojos nuevamente, seguro y protegido en los brazos de Kurt, _y se deja simplemente_ _ser._

* * *

El **Dirty Chai** es una bebida popular hecha de una carga de espresso mezclada con te chai. Por lo general se hace con un concentrado de chai, leche al vapor y un solo disparo de café espresso.


	12. Café Irlandés, Parte 1

La pastelería "De Robertis Pasticceria" está llena de clientes impacientes y hambrientos cuando Kurt llega allí poco después de las 17:30 en una fría noche de finales de enero. Está a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia del apartamento de Blaine, pero la espera y la caminata extra bien valen la pena por la docena de cannolis que va a recoger. Zapatea para quitar el fango gris de sus botas (su par favorito de Dr. Martens) antes de entrar en la estrecha y apretada panadería y se coloca en la fila detrás de una mujer a la que reconoce vagamente del vecindario.

La cena se supone que es una sorpresa para Blaine, y Kurt llevará a casa uno de los postres favoritos de Blaine, también preparará un plato de pasta simple y rápido que vaya a juego. Sabe que hay una barra de pan francés en el mostrador y mantequilla de ajo en la nevera. Él puede mezclar algo fantástico para ambos en poco tiempo. Tal vez Blaine incluso lo dejará usar su máquina de espresso para preparar esas deliciosas pequeñas bebidas con salsa de chocolate y cáscaras de naranja. Blaine ha estado trabajando muy duro para la escuela, por no hablar de mantener sus horas en Starbucks, y Kurt quiere darle una noche libre tanto como sea posible. Kurt puede ver el estrés acumulándose en la línea de los hombros de Blaine y arrastrándose apretadamente en la curva de su espalda. Él sabe que la cena no va a resolver nada, pero espera que pueda relajar a Blaine un poco, y le ayude a tomar una respiración profunda.

Las clases de Blaine han empezado de nuevo después de las vacaciones de invierno y él se ha lanzado de cabeza en sus tareas con una pasión e intensidad que hacen a Kurt vibrar con orgullo y afecto. Es tan claro para Kurt, para cualquier persona, que Blaine ama esto -ama escribir y componer- y que es increíblemente brillante en ello. Kurt cree con toda el alma que Blaine hará algo grande y maravilloso de su vida, y él no puede esperar para ser una pequeña pieza de eso.

A veces Kurt se sienta en el suelo de la sala de estar de Blaine, con su propio cuaderno de dibujo apoyado en su regazo, y sólo mira como Blaine garabatea notas y acordes en las partituras, o traza escenas y diálogos en un viejo cuaderno desgastado. Blaine parece escribir todo a mano, y Kurt ama la limpia y ordenada línea de su escritura. Sus cejas se arrastran adorablemente juntas en concentración y tiende a tararear cuando escribe, tamborileando los ritmos que se enroscan en su cerebro y bajan por su brazo hasta sus dedos.

Pero Kurt quiere desconectar la mente de Blaine de la escuela y de su futuro y de todo lo demás, sólo por una noche. Ellos comerán, hablarán (sobre cosas que no sean de trabajo y clase), y tal vez incluso se pondrán al día en algunos de los programas de televisión en los que se han quedado atrás. Kurt trajo el DVR de su propio apartamento porque de todas formas, ha estado pasando la mayor parte de sus tardes en el apartamento de Blaine. Se acurrucarán en el sofá, con Blaine recostado confortablemente entre los muslos de Kurt, con su espalda cálida contra su pecho. Kurt frotará sus manos a través de los gruesos músculos apretados de los hombros de Blaine y de sus brazos mientras presiona ligeros besos en el cuello y las orejas de Blaine, hasta que la tensión se desvanezca y Blaine finalmente se relaje contra él.

Y luego, más tarde, llevará a Blaine a la cama y lo ayudará a relajarse de otras maneras.

Kurt balancea la caja de pasteles en una mano mientras abre la puerta principal. Cuelga su bolsa en la silla, se quita las botas mojadas y se las arregla para colocarlas en el estante con una sola mano. Apenas ha conseguido colgar su pesado chaquetón en la puerta cuando un ligero movimiento en la sala de estar llama su atención; se supone que Blaine no estará en casa al menos en otra hora. Kurt se congela y casi deja caer la caja de cannoli al suelo.

Hay un hombre durmiendo en el sofá de Blaine. Es alto -ocupando toda la longitud del sofá- y está desnudo salvo por un par de ajustados bóxers negros.

Él ha conocido a varios amigos de Blaine ya -los compañeros de trabajo más cercanos, los compañeros de clase que conoce desde el primer año de la NYU- pero Kurt no reconoce a este hombre, al menos no por su torso desnudo o su cabello grueso y oscuro. Desde luego, no es ninguno de los compañeros de Blaine empleados de Starbucks, porque todos salieron a un pequeño y escondido bar karaoke en Greenwich la otra semana, y este hombre no estuvo amontonado en la cabina de terciopelo con ellos, ni estuvo canturreando malas baladas rock de los 80's mientras tomaba un whisky agrio. Y si este es un atraco que él acaba de interrumpir, es el menos eficaz del que jamás haya oído hablar.

Kurt está a punto de retirarse del apartamento, o de meter la mano en el bolsillo para llamar al 911, o a Blaine, cuando el hombre se mueve en el sofá -su piel suave y bronceada se extiende por la musculatura increíblemente tonificada- y vuelve la cabeza hacia Kurt. Entonces Kurt jadea audiblemente, porque de pronto reconoce a este hombre en el apartamento de Blaine. Él lo conoce.

Conoce este rostro de la televisión y de las películas. Él conoce esa línea de la mandíbula y esos pómulos de los anuncios impresos y de propagandas de moda masculina.

De alguna manera, por alguna razón, Cooper Anderson -dos veces ganador del Globo de Oro y nominado al Oscar- el jodido Cooper Anderson está dormido en el sofá de su novio. En ropa interior. Kurt agarra la caja de pasteles con tanta fuerza que el cartón se abolla y se arruga ante la presión. No está seguro _si debe llamar a la policía o no._

Hay algo en la ondulación del cabello oscuro del hombre sobre su frente, o tal vez es la línea de su nariz lo que hace que a Kurt se le vaya la respiración. Porque de repente él conoce este (excepcionalmente hermoso) rostro de otro lugar también.

Mira a través de la sala de estar hacia la foto de Blaine y su hermano que cuelga en la pared. Es una foto antigua, tomada en la graduación de la escuela secundaria de Blaine. El cabello de Blaine estaba más corto entonces, y peinado hacia abajo casi plano en su cabeza con pomada, mientras que el cabello de su hermano estaba mucho más largo, un lío enmarañado de cabello castaño oscuro cayendo alrededor de su rostro sonriente. En la foto, tienen sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, y Blaine está oculto y pequeño al lado de su hermano mientras este tira de la borla de su birrete de graduación.

Kurt mira frenéticamente de ida y vuelta entre el hombre durmiendo y la foto previamente inofensiva en la pared mientras la comprensión resplandece caliente y vergonzosamente obvia en su estómago. Blaine habla de su hermano a menudo, pero sólo de forma indirecta, y Kurt está bastante seguro que puede contar con una mano el número de veces que Blaine ha dicho el nombre de su hermano. Es casi siempre "mi hermano." Y sin duda hay un montón de Andersons en el mundo, incluso si casi no hay tantos Coopers.

Pero ahora, la otra cara en la foto, la del hermano de Blaine, es sorprendentemente, sin lugar a dudas, la misma cara del hombre dormido delante de él. Kurt no sabe por qué, ni cómo, nunca hizo la conexión cuando él ha estado mirando esta cara todos estos meses.

Y de repente, como un rayo de luz a través de un cielo crepitante, todo tiene sentido: la reticencia de Blaine para hablar sobre su hermano; los regalos caros por los que Blaine es tan tímido; las llamadas telefónicas a las 2:00 am que sacan a Blaine de la cama con un susurrado "Vuelve a dormir, es sólo mi hermano."

El hermano de Blaine es famoso -muy, pero muy famoso. El pequeño, tímido, no-me-notes Blaine tiene un hermano que es ruidoso y sin ninguna pena, cuyo rostro está en vallas publicitarias y carteles de cine en todo el mundo, y que difícilmente puede salir en público sin que le tomen una fotografía. Kurt siente piezas de la personalidad de Blaine -su timidez, la forma en que se enrosca sobre sí mismo para parecer aún más pequeño- cayendo en su lugar.

— ¿Vas a compartir aquellos, o simplemente los aplastarás hasta la muerte?

La voz sobresalta tanto a Kurt que casi deja caer la caja de nuevo. Cooper está despierto y mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

— Tú debes ser Kurt, —Cooper dice con una sonrisa brillante que contrasta con la singularidad absoluta de la situación mientras se levanta del sofá.

— Lo soy, —Kurt responde porque ¿qué otra cosa se puede decir? No todos los días una celebridad se presenta ante él (aunque conoció a Vera Wang (2) la otra semana en los pasillos de Vogue y casi tropezó con sus propios pies).

— Soy Cooper, —extiende su mano para que Kurt la estreche.— Soy el hermano mayor de Blaine. —No es el actor, no es el ganador del premio, tampoco el filántropo, sólo el hermano de Blaine.

— ¿Importa si te pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí? Blaine no me dijo nada acerca de que estuvieras aquí. —Blaine ni siquiera había dicho nada de que Cooper estuviera en la ciudad, y mucho menos acampando en su sofá. Kurt está lo suficientemente cómodo en su relación ahora, que está seguro que Blaine le diría si alguien iba a quedarse en su apartamento.

Cooper sólo sonríe, y sus dientes son muy blancos.— Blaine tiene la costumbre de negarse a hablar de mí con sus amigos y seres queridos. —La peculiaridad de su ceja le permite a Kurt saber exactamente cuál de esas dos opciones es él.— Así que tú eres el hombre del que mi hermanito está perdidamente enamorado, ¿eh?

Kurt se sonroja. Él es generalmente muy rápido con las respuestas ingeniosas y réplicas, pero ahora mismo su lengua se siente pesada e inútil en su boca. Él no quiere admitir que está un poco fascinado, pero lo está. Cooper lo mira fijamente con demasiado conocimiento en esos brillantes ojos azules, el color tan diferente del de Blaine, y la noche de Kurt no está resultando en absoluto como había planeado.

— Tengo que hacer la cena, —es lo que dice, porque no puede pensar en otra cosa.— Si vas a estar aquí, también podrías hacer algo útil.

**. . .**

Blaine tiene un par de viejos y desgastados delantales de Starbucks de los que se apropió, mismos que utiliza cuando está cocinando. Es como terminan Kurt y Cooper en la cocina de Blaine, llevando delantales verdes a juego mientras se precalienta el horno, un cazo está a fuego lento, y una enorme olla de agua está a punto de hervir. Cooper está todavía en ropa interior y Kurt intenta no mirar cuando sus pezones se asoman desde los lados. Kurt está locamente e inequívocamente enamorado de Blaine hasta los huesos, pero Cooper es, bueno, _es Cooper._

— Entonces, Kurt, —Cooper comienza después de unos minutos de silencio sorprendentemente fácil. Cooper tiene una fuerte presencia en la pequeña cocina de Blaine, pero Kurt se encuentra extrañamente cómodo a su lado. Kurt sabe que Cooper es un actor ridículamente famoso, él lo sabe -ha visto a Cooper en el cine y recibiendo premios, modelando trajes de diseño en GQ (3) y corriendo por las colinas de Los Ángeles en fotos de paparazzi. Pero en persona, de pie junto a él mientras pica cabezas de ajo, es otro tipo más. Es sólo el hermano de Blaine.

— Blaine me dice que vas a estar dirigiendo Vogue en veinte años.

La mano de Kurt casi se resbala cuando está cortando una cebolla para agregarla a la salsa. Sin duda, haría mella en sus planes de carrera si se corta un dedo ahora.

— ¿Él dijo eso?

— Él habla de ti sin cesar. —Cooper se inclina junto a él para tirar el ajo a la sartén.— Lo ha hecho desde septiembre.

— Oh, —Kurt no puede evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que curva su boca. Siempre se preguntó si Blaine le hablaba a la gente acerca de él la mitad de lo que él habla con sus amigos, familiares, y su jefa, sobre Blaine. Significa más de lo que puede decir saber que Blaine está tan fascinado, tan perdidamente enamorado de él como él lo está de Blaine. Una cosa es escuchar los susurrados _te amos_ contra sus labios en la oscuridad de la noche, o en su garganta a la luz brumosa de la mañana, cuando Blaine se desliza de la cama para ir a trabajar. Es otra cosa oír la verdad de ello de parte de alguien más.

— Le dije que si tú eres la mitad del hombre que él dice que eres, serán quince años antes de que estés a cargo del lugar. Como máximo. —Cooper lo golpea en su hombro con el suyo desnudo y Kurt se ríe.

— Bueno, creo que tendría que pasar primero a mi jefa. Carrie es _la mujer_ , y estoy bastante seguro que es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono. —El horno emite un pitido de que está precalentado, y Kurt agarra la bandeja de pan de ajo y mantequilla. Cooper tiene que moverse fuera del camino para que Kurt abra la puerta del horno. Sus piernas están desnudas bajo el delantal y Kurt no va a ser el encargado de darle a una estrella internacional una quemadura.

— Además, —Kurt continúa.— Tan impresionante como eso sería, y tan increíble como _yo sería_ en ello, mientras más tiempo trabajo allí, más creo que lo que realmente quiero es diseñar mi propia línea. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer las dos cosas -tal vez pueda- pero, ahora mismo, ser un diseñador es lo que me está llamando la atención. —Kurt se encoge de hombros y se desliza junto a Cooper para revolver la salsa de la pasta. Es fácil olvidar que Cooper está casi desnudo, hasta que tiene que rozarse contra él en la estrecha cocina de Blaine. Kurt prueba un poco de la salsa de una cuchara de madera, y luego agrega un poco más de albahaca.— Y ya sabes, creo que soy bastante bueno en ello.

— Lo sé, —dice Cooper, y hay algo en su voz que hace a Kurt detenerse.— Vi tus cuadernos de dibujo.

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Kurt se alza con indignación. Cooper le está sonriendo un poco, apoyado en el mostrador con lánguida gracia, y está tan cerca de la mirada que Blaine le da cuando ha sorprendido a Kurt de alguna manera, que Kurt casi tiene una reacción tardía.— ¿Revisaste mis cosas?

— Casi. —Cooper abre una caja de pasta y la coloca al lado de la olla de agua con total indiferencia, como si él no sólo hubiera admitido violar el espacio personal de Kurt.— Estaban abiertos sobre la mesa. Tengo que decir que eres ridículamente talentoso. Creo que deberías hacerme un traje.

— Yo... ¿qué? —Kurt pregunta de nuevo, porque es todo lo que puede salir de su cerebro.

— Un traje. O un esmoquin. Tengo una pequeña cosa a la que asistiré a finales de febrero. —Cooper abre los armarios por encima del mostrador, encuentra un frasco de corazones de alcachofa, y los agrega a la salsa. Kurt está demasiado estupefacto para darle un escarmiento por jugar con su cena.— ¿Es suficiente tiempo? Me encantaría que me hicieras uno. Tienes páginas y páginas de ellos, y todos son diseños increíbles. Pero creo que vas a tener que ajustar las proporciones para mí. Yo soy un poco más alto, y no tengo el cabello rizado que Blaine tiene. Aunque esa segunda parte no debería afectar en nada. —Cooper le guiña un ojo a continuación, _un jodido guiño_ _,_ y Kurt está bastante seguro que nunca será capaz de ver otra de sus películas de nuevo.

Kurt se ruboriza profundamente. Desde Blaine, sus bocetos han tomado una forma muy particular -un poco más pequeños que el modelo promedio, con muslos más musculosos, un tono de piel más oscuro, y una cabeza decididamente más pronunciada de desordenado y rizado cabello.

— Te lo pagaría, por supuesto. —Cooper continúa con un gesto frívolo de su mano.— Sea cual sea la tarifa del futuro diseñador de fama mundial.

Kurt balbucea.— No, no podría. Tú eres, bueno, tú eres _tú_ _._ Y yo soy un don nadie. Literalmente. Digo, no siempre lo seré, pero lo soy ahora. No te puedes mostrar en cualquier lugar con el traje de un don nadie.

Cooper deja la caja de pasta que estaba a punto de volcar en el agua hirviendo y coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kurt. Sus ojos están muy brillantes e intensos y su agarre es firme.— No eres un don nadie, —dice, y su voz es profunda y sincera.— Tú eres Kurt Hummel. Tienes veintidós y eres el asistente de Carrie Bradshaw en Vogue. La gente ya ha oído hablar de ti. Ellos ya te conocen.

Kurt traga y se estremece hasta los dedos de los pies. A pesar de la confianza y fe en sí mismo y en su talento, él todavía se preocupa. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Se preocupa de no lograrlo, de que el talento y el trabajo duro no sean suficientes. A veces yace despierto a altas horas de la noche, con Blaine respirando lenta y constantemente al lado suyo, y se pregunta si podría estar satisfecho como asistente de la editora de moda en Vogue. Está bastante seguro de que no lo estará.

Pero hacerle a Cooper Anderson un traje para un evento, ese podría ser el comienzo de algo grande para él, que altera la vida. Porque él sabe, él simplemente sabe que Cooper podría hablar de él en el evento, que podría decir el nombre de Kurt una y otra vez y enaltecerlo hasta cielo. Tal vez un pequeño murmullo o interés en el trabajo futuro de Kurt podría ser conseguido. Es un chance; es una oportunidad, y sería el tonto más grande del mundo si la dejarla pasar.

— No tendrías que pagarme, —dice Kurt finalmente, y él pone los ojos en blanco ante el exagerado ceño fruncido en el rostro de Cooper.

— Por supuesto que lo haría. —Cooper suelta su hombro, retrocede, y finalmente lanza la pasta seca en el agua hirviendo. La cocina huele deliciosamente a tomates, ajo y condimentos.

— Cooper, —Kurt hace una pausa. Lo que él quiere decir es _eres de la familia, y la familia hace cosas por los demás_ _,_ pero han pasado cinco meses (maravillosos, increíbles, que le cambiaron la vida), pero no está seguro de querer que Cooper conozca todavía _esa parte de su corazón_ _._ No antes de que haya hablado con Blaine sobre su futuro -el futuro que ya es tan claro y obvio para él.

— No tienes que pagarme, —termina.— Quiero hacer esto por ti. —Y así es. Puede imaginar claramente a Cooper en uno de sus diseños y se emociona hasta los dedos de los pies con la idea de que eso realmente sucederá. Su corazón está revoloteando, y sus dedos pican por sostener una aguja e hilo.

El rostro de Cooper se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa, y atrae a Kurt en un gran abrazo. Kurt chilla y es levantado por los fuertes brazos de Cooper.— Sabía que dirías que sí.

— No es verdad, —Kurt protesta, pero Cooper ya está bajándolo y volviéndose hacia la cena que está cocinándose en la estufa y en el horno. Es hogareño y doméstico, y a Kurt le encanta. Piensa que Cooper puede volverse la figura del hermano que nunca tuvo.

— ¿Entonces cuándo se mudarán a un lugar más grande? —Cooper pregunta mientras abre el horno para revisar nuevamente el pan. Es el único que hay, y no lo quemará. Él tiene que pararse a un lado para no abrir la puerta justo sobre sus piernas. El aroma de mantequilla, ajo y pan inunda la cocina aún más.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt prueba la salsa otra vez, sólo para estar seguro de que es perfecta, y sonríe ante el dulce y amargo de la misma. A Blaine le va a encantar, una vez que pase el shock y la sorpresa de tener a Cooper en su apartamento.

— Sé que éste ha sido el hogar de Blaine desde que se mudó para acá, y ha sido adecuado para él todos estos años, pero vamos. No puede haber espacio para los dos. —Cooper hace un gesto alrededor del diminuto espacio.— Esta ni siquiera es una cocina para un solo trasero, mucho menos para dos. Y seamos perfectamente honestos, Blaine no está carente en ese departamento, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Yo... nosotros, —Kurt parece no poder evitar ser atrapado con la guardia baja por Cooper. Pero no es como si no hubiera pensado en ello. Lo ha hecho. Ha pensado deshacerse de su propio lugar, a pesar de que tiene otros cuatro meses en su contrato de subarrendamiento, y convencer a Blaine de hacer lo mismo. Con sus ingresos combinados, y un poco de búsqueda, está seguro que podrían encontrar un apartamento de una habitación en algún lugar entre donde ambos trabajan, y donde Blaine todavía va a la escuela. Ha pensado en compartir su armario, y en los libros de ambos apilados juntos en los estantes. Él ha pensado en las fotos en las paredes y en sus toallas colgadas una junto a la otra en el cuarto de baño. Kurt ha pensado en cómo la cama _sería de los dos_ _,_ y también todo lo demás.

— ¿Necesitan dinero para el depósito en un nuevo lugar o algo así? Yo puedo ayudarles. Deberían dejarme ayudarles. Blaine nunca me deja ayudarlo cuando se trata de dinero. —Cooper hace un pequeño puchero, y luciría absolutamente ridículo, salvo que en realidad se ve infeliz por ello.

— Oh, bueno, nosotros, sólo han sido... —Kurt realmente no quiere decir que es demasiado pronto, ya que no se siente como si lo fuera. No para él.

— Sabes que eres un para siempre para él, ¿no? —Cooper levanta los ojos y captura la mirada de Kurt.— Lo eres.

Kurt se ruboriza hasta las orejas, porque él ha pensado en eso también -ha pensado en para siempre con Blaine. Y no es espantoso, o aterrador, o abrumador. Simplemente _se siente bien._

— No, Cooper. —Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No podría. No podríamos. No sería correcto.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Cooper rebota en las puntas de sus pies y aplaude con emoción.— No tenemos que decirle. Saldremos con una historia de cómo encontramos el lugar súper barato porque alguien murió en él o algo así. ¡Sé mi co-conspirador!

— Tú... ya has hecho mucho por Blaine. Yo... No podemos pedir más. —Blaine no le ha dicho todo acerca de su infancia y la de Cooper, pero le ha dicho a Kurt lo suficiente.

— No es petición si yo lo estoy ofreciendo. —Cooper utiliza el servidor de espaguetis para sacar unos fideos del agua hirviendo para probarlos.

— Ya me tendrás haciéndote un traje, lo cual es más que increíble, y nunca voy a dejar de darte las gracias por eso. —Kurt sacude la cabeza y retuerce el borde del delantal en sus manos.— Pero no puedo... no puedo tomar más de ti.

— Demonios, eres peor que Blaine, ¿no es así? —Cooper tira el servidor sobre el mostrador.— ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente aceptar una ayuda? Tengo los medios que ninguno de ustedes tiene. Tengo más de lo que nadie debería tener. ¿Por qué no dejan que les ayude? Esto no es una maldita caridad ¿ok? No es como si estuviera tirando el dinero. No es así. Él es mi hermano, Kurt. _Mi hermano._ No hay nada que no haría por él. Pero él tiene más orgullo que Darcy. —Cooper se detiene y pasa sus manos por su cabello. Kurt intenta tragarse el apretado nudo en su garganta. Él sabe ahora por qué Cooper ha ganado los premios y logrado los reconocimientos y elogios de la crítica. La emoción en él es fuerte y poderosa, y cruje en el aire alrededor de ellos.

— Blaine no ha tenido la más fácil de las vidas. Nuestra familia es, bueno, no es la mejor. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y nos hizo ver con lo que contábamos. Pero yo huí, Kurt. Lo dejé atrás. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es eso? ¿Dejar atrás a la persona que más amas en el mundo? ¿Para tus propios fines egoístas? Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tuve la oportunidad y tuve que tomarla. Me habría arrepentido todos los días de mi vida si me hubiera quedado, pero...

— Has estado tratando de compensarlo desde entonces. —Las palabras son amargas en la lengua de Kurt, pero necesitaban ser dichas.

— No hay manera de hacerlo. —El rostro de Cooper se tensa y su mandíbula se aprieta. Kurt puede ver el antiguo dolor en sus ojos y el músculo contrayéndose en su mejilla.

— Él no te odia por irte. —Kurt dice con cautela. Es algo de lo que han hablado un poco, acostados en la cama juntos cuando Blaine es más abierto de lo que normalmente es.— Tienes que saber eso. Él no te culpa por nada.

Hay una larga pausa mientras Cooper respira profundamente y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. El corazón de Kurt está martilleando; él ha sobrepasado los límites. Está seguro de ello.

— ¿Él es un para siempre _para ti?_ —Cooper fija a Kurt con una mirada dura y vuelve la conversación de nuevo hacia él. Kurt puede sentir sus rodillas comenzar a temblar y el sudor reuniéndose en sus palmas. Así debió sentirse Blaine cuando conoció a Burt. Nervioso. Muerto de miedo. Ansioso por demostrar su valía a la persona que más le importa al hombre que ama.

Kurt traga de nuevo y cuando cierra los ojos por un instante, ve a Blaine. Siempre lo hace. Dulce, hermoso, talentoso Blaine, quien es total y absolutamente _suyo._ Justo de la misma manera en que Kurt es totalmente de Blaine.

— Yo, sí. Sí. —Y las palabras saben a _Acepto._

— Entonces, ¿qué están esperando? —Cooper lanza sus manos al cielo.— ¿Porque son jóvenes? ¿Porque no ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Y qué? Cuando lo sabes, simplemente _lo sabes._

— Mi papá, creo que él lo supo, —Kurt se apoya fuertemente contra la encimera.— En el momento en que vio a Blaine _supo_ que era para mí. —Kurt piensa que tal vez él lo supo también, desde el momento en que entró en ese Starbucks.

— ¡Entonces déjame ayudar! —La voz de Cooper, rota y herida, truena a través de la pequeña cocina.— Déjame ayudarles a ambos. Quiero ayudarles. Es todo lo que he querido. ¿Para qué es todo esto si no puedo ayudarlo? Y ahora a ti.

Kurt se lame los labios. Ha hecho las cosas por su cuenta durante tanto tiempo. Él tiene a su padre, y su papá es el mejor padre que cualquiera podría pedir, pero hay algunas cosas que todavía están más allá de sus medios. Y aquí está alguien ofreciéndose a ayudarle a él, y a Blaine, a empezar una vida juntos de una manera un poco más fácil. ¿Por qué debería rechazar eso? ¿Por algún irracional sentido de orgullo? Kurt conoce las locuras del orgullo.

— Ok, —dice, y sale casi en un susurro.— Podemos hablar de esto.

Está de vuelta en los brazos de Cooper casi antes de que termine su enunciado.

— Blaine es mi familia, y tú eres de Blaine, por tanto, ahora eres mi familia también. Es lo que hacemos el uno por el otro. Déjame hacer esto por ustedes. —Cooper lo aprieta fuerte y lo único que puede hacer Kurt es asentir.

Esa es la forma en que Blaine los encuentra momentos más tarde, de pie juntos en su cocina, en delantales de Starbucks a juego, con Cooper todavía en ropa interior.

* * *

 **(1)** El **Café irlandés** o **Irish coffee** (irlandés: _Caifé Gaelach_ ) es un cóctel que consiste en la mezcla de whisky irlandés, tres cubos de azúcar (en algunas recetas se especifica el uso de azúcar morena), café y cubierto por dos centímetros de crema.

 **(2)** **Vera Ellen Wang** (Nueva York, Estados Unidos; 27 de junio de 1949) es una diseñadora de modas estadounidense. Adquirió reconocimiento mundial por su colección de vestidos de novia

 **(3)** _ **GQ**_ (llamada originalmente _**Gentlemen's Quarterly**_ ) es una revista mensual para hombres que se enfoca en la moda, el estilo y la cultura masculina, con artículos sobre comida, cine, salud, sexo, música, viajes, deportes, tecnología y literatura. Es considerada más exclusiva y sofisticada que otras revistas del mismo género.


	13. Café Irlandés, Parte 2

— Cooper, ¿por qué estás desnudo en mi cocina abrazando a mi novio?

Kurt chilla, sólo un poco, por la interrupción de la sorprendente voz perpleja de Blaine, y él puede sentir el movimiento del pecho de Cooper mientras resopla una risa. Kurt se libera del abrazo de Cooper y se da la vuelta, alisándose el delantal en el proceso. Blaine está de pie en la sala de estar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cadera inclinada hacia un lado mientras apoya su peso sobre un solo pie. Está llevando el precioso cárdigan marrón que Kurt le dio para Navidad, y los puños de sus vaqueros están doblados, dejando al descubierto los gruesos calcetines que de alguna manera todavía lleva puestos. Blaine tiende a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, tan pronto como llega a casa, quejándose de que sus pies se calientan demasiado, a pesar de que muy a menudo, Kurt se despierta con los dedos helados de Blaine presionados debajo de sus pantorrillas.

Blaine se ve un poco irritado, o algo cercano a ello -sus oscuras cejas se juntan y sus labios se presionan en una delgada línea. Él está mirando directamente al otro lado de la habitación hacia Cooper, quien está sonriendo y moviendo los dedos en señal de saludo hacia él. No es una mirada a la que Kurt este acostumbrado a ver en su afable aunque reservado novio. Él no puede decir si Blaine está simplemente molesto de que su hermano aparentemente ha aparecido sin previo aviso, o si está irritado de que Cooper esté básicamente desnudo con los brazos alrededor de Kurt. O ambos. Kurt sabe que él estaría _disgustado_ si sorprendiera a Blaine en brazos de otro hombre.

— ¡Blaine! —Kurt exclama. Se limpia las manos en el borde del delantal mientras cruza la corta distancia de la cocina a la sala de estar. Los brazos de Blaine se desdoblan y su rostro se suaviza a medida que Kurt se acerca, su atención se aleja completamente de su hermano a su novio. Kurt está muy enamorado de la forma en que los ojos de Blaine se vuelven especialmente color whisky-oro y sus labios se abren un poco cada vez que mira a Kurt.

— Estás en casa, —Kurt se inclina para presionar un dulce y prolongado beso en la mejilla de Blaine. Su barba de tres días araña sus labios y Kurt no puede dejar de acariciarse contra la mandíbula de Blaine, sólo brevemente, y parpadea por un momento. Blaine huele al aire frío de invierno, al polvo sofocante de la sala de ensayo de TISCH, y sólo un poco a tierra profunda y espresso que perdura en su piel, incluso cuando no ha trabajado durante unos días. Kurt enredaría sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y lo atraería contra su cuerpo para recibirlo correctamente, pero él puede sentir a Cooper mirando hacia su nuca. Él no está en contra de mostrarle afecto a Blaine cuando y donde pueda (Blaine ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin ello), pero él no montará un espectáculo.

— Tú también. —La voz de Blaine se ha vuelto cariñosa y cálida, y alarga la mano hasta sostener la de de Kurt, quien se estremece cuando los dedos de Blaine se entrelazan con los suyos y el pulgar de Blaine se frota contra la delicada y fina piel de su muñeca. Se mueve para estar al lado de Blaine, y presiona un rápido beso en su sien porque quiere, al diablo con Cooper.

— Se suponía que era una sorpresa para ti, —dice Kurt, y él no se molesta en ocultar el ligero mohín en su voz. No es que Cooper haya arruinado algo, per se, pero Kurt tenía _planes,_ y esos planes no incluían a un tercero.

— Esta es una sorpresa. Estoy sorprendido. —Blaine mira sobre el hombro de Kurt hacia Cooper, quien está inclinado contra la encimera de la cocina con total despreocupación, de brazos cruzados, revolviendo la pasta hirviendo, y sonriéndoles a ambos.

— Hola, B, —dice Cooper, y agita el servidor de espagueti hacia ellos, indudablemente salpicando de agua alrededor.— ¿Qué pasa? Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

— Eso no es ni remotamente cierto.

Cooper sólo sonríe lobunamente y levanta algo de pasta para probarla. Kurt espera que el pan no se queme en el horno. Aún cuando su cena para dos se ha convertido repentinamente en una mesa para tres, él no va a dejar que se arruine frente a sus ojos.

— Coop, ¿puedes darnos un minuto? A solas. ¿Por favor? —Los dedos de Blaine se aprietan alrededor de los de Kurt, y él los aprieta de vuelta tranquilizadoramente. Se apoya más cerca en el cuerpo de Blaine, ofreciéndole un poco de alivio físico.

— Claro, —Cooper se da la vuelta, presentándoles su espalda. Blaine suspira (la profunda exhalación de un hombre que ha pasado por esto antes, muchas veces) y Kurt oculta su sonrisa contra el hombro de Blaine.

— Cooper... —Hay una advertencia en la voz de Blaine, pero es cariñosa en lugar de molesta, y Kurt no tiene dudas de que Blaine está bien versado en lidiar con las payasadas de Cooper.

— Bueno, no es como si hubiera algún otro lugar a donde ir. Tu casa es pequeña. —Cooper atrapa la mirada de Kurt, y Kurt jura que Cooper le guiña un ojo, Él piensa en lo que están planeando, no del todo a espaldas de Blaine, y siente que susa mejillas se sonrojan un poco con emoción y nervios. Es un gran paso, enorme, pero como todos los otros pasos a lo largo del camino, está listo para ello. Está listo para todo con Blaine.

— Entonces espera afuera.

— Pero no estoy autorizado a estar desnudo en tu pasillo de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas? Por los _niños._

Kurt puede escuchar los ojos de Blaine rodar, y hace una nota mental de preguntarle a Blaine acerca de eso. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ya sabe de Cooper, y lo que está aprendiendo rápidamente, debe ser una gran historia. No puede esperar para escucharla.

— Coop, _por favor._ —Hay una nota en la voz de Blaine, silenciosamente grave, que hace a Cooper ponerse derecho y soltar el servidor.

Kurt se pregunta qué se sentirá tener un hermano. Tener a alguien con quien creciste, alguien que haya visto cada pequeña faceta, cada matiz tuyo de cerca y de manera personal, y aún así amarte por ello. Se pregunta qué se sentirá tener a aguien que comparta tu sangre, y que conozca tus secretos y tus sueños. Alguien que conozca las historias que nunca le dirías a ninguna otra alma porque estaba ahí contigo. Hay una diferencia de edad entre Blaine y Cooper, y no una pequeña, y Kurt se pregunta cómo cambiaría eso la dinámica de su relación. Él sabe un poco de la forma de ser del padre de Blaine, lo frío y distante que era, y cómo, después de su divorcio, Cooper se hizo cargo de Blaine lo mejor que pudo. Y luego más tarde, cuando Cooper se fue a LA, Kurt sabe cómo fue que Blaine fue hecho a un lado y olvidado. Cómo fue abandonado todavía más de lo que ya había sido por un padre que no lo quería. Kurt no puede empezar a imaginar lo que eso fue, para cualquiera de los dos.

Por muy bromista que su relación parece ser, hay claramente un límite, y Cooper aparentemente ha alcanzado el límite de Blaine. Pero él sabe cuándo dar marcha atrás -cuándo alzar las manos y aceptar la tregua.

Cooper apaga la estufa y el horno antes de caminar hacia Blaine y Kurt. Hace una pausa y descanza una mano en el hombro de Kurt, sólida y tranquilizadora. El gesto le recuerda tan fuertemente a su propio padre que su alienteo se queda atrapado en su garganta. Cooper no dice nada, sólo mira a Kurt profundamente a los ojos (y los ojos de Cooper son condenadamente brillantes y penetrantes) y sonríe alentadoramente. Kurt piensa que ha entendido.

 _Este es mi hermanito,_ El rostro de Cooper dice. _Confío en que lo cuidarás._

Kurt hará todo en su poder para hacer justo eso.

Luego Cooper pasa a Kurt y alborota el cabello ya desordenado de Blaine, quitándose ágilmente del camino cuando Blaine trata de golpearlo.

— Ponte algo de ropa, ¿quieres? —dice Blaine sobre su hombro, y es encontrado con un no rotundo mientras la puerta del baño es cerrada detrás de Cooper.

Kurt inmediatamente desliza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine como ha estado esperando hacer desde que Blaine entró al apartamento, y encuentra su boca en un suave y dulce beso.— Hola, —murmura contra sus labios abiertos, mientras las manos de Blaine vienen a descansar en sus caderas. Blaine finalmente se relaja en él y respira profunda y calmadamente. Kurt siente como si el aire estuviera siendo extraído de sus propios pulmones; compartirá el aliento y la fuerza con Blaine mientras él lo acepte.

— Siento mucho esto, —susurra Blaine, e inclina su frente contra la mandíbula de Kurt. Kurs se estremece un poco cuando los dedos de Blaine se arrastran bajo el dobladillo de la camisa para encontrar su piel.

— No lo sientas. Tu hermano es... bueno, es todo un personaje, ¿no es así?

— Debí habértelo dicho, acerca de él. Quería hacerlo. Pero no quería que fuera... un factor. Por quien es él. —La voz de Blaine es tan suave, pero Kurt lo escucha perfectamente.

Kurt no puede imaginar lo que es para Blaine ser el hermano menor de un hombre como Cooper... Blaine, quien es tan callado y reservado, que parece ser el más feliz cuando está perdido profundamente en la música y en su escritura, o en Kurt.

— No me importa una miedra quien es tu hermano, —dice Kurt con toda la convicción en sus huesos. Él necesita que Blaine entienda esto.— Me preocupo _por ti._ Te quiero a tí. Sólo a ti. Y si algún actor famoso viene contigo, entonces que así sea. Blaine... —Kurt hace una pausa con el nombre de Blaine todavía dulce en su lengua.— Deberíamos vivir juntos, —dice Kurt, y el mundo se reduce a la aguda inhalación de sorpresa de Blaine y a la tensión de sus hombros bajo los brazos de Kurt. Kurt no sabe de dónde salieron esas palabras. Pero están ahí, y significan algo; no podrá arrepentirse nunca. Está cansado de contener las cosas que quiere decirle a Blaine hasta que algún momento vago, y misteriosamente apropiado suceda.

— Kurt, nosotros...

Kurt se retira y acuna el rostro de Blaine en sus manos. Los ojos de Blaine son tan enormes y tan brillantes, centelleando un radiante verde-dorado en la cálida luz de su apartamento. Kurt piensa - _él sabe-_ que quiere despertar con esos ojos, e ir a dormir con ellos, por el resto de su vida. Roza sus pulgares en los pómulos de Blaine.

— Te amo, —exhala, y ya no es una confesión. Simplemente es. Es el latido de su corazón y el aire en sus pulmones. Blaine pasa saliva, sus pupilas se agrandan y se oscurecen, y Kurt se inclina para presionar un tierno beso en su boca. Él disfruta del grave y anhelante sonido que Blaine hace contra sus labios.— Siempre vas a ser tú. —Y esa es su alma en unas cuantas palabras.

— Siempre has sido tú, —responde Blaine, y acaricia su mejilla contra la palma de Kurt. Está mirando a Kurt con todo, _todo_ en sus ojos. Todo está ahí. Cada onza de amor y afecto que mantiene para Kurt, y eso hace un nudo doloroso en el corazón de Kurt. Nunca superará esto, nunca superará a Blaine. Nunca superará cómo es que este hombre dulce, maravilloso y asombrozo es suyo, y sólo suyo. Con suerte para siempre.

— ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¿Por qué vamos de aquí para allá entre nuestros hogares? Tu lavabo es muy pequeño y mi recámara tiene corrientes de aire. Casi no se puede abrir la puerta del horno si alguien está en tu cocina, y mi hueco de la escalera es realmente espeluznante. Pero podríamos encontrar algún lugar entre donde trabajamos y donde vas a la escuela. Podríamos tener algo que sea _nuestro._ —Kurt apenas puede respirar ante la idea de esto... de una casa con Blaine, de compartir un espacio para su vida en común. Su sangre está cantando y hay burbujas de felicidad en su vientre.

— No podemos permitirnos... —La esperanza en el rostro de Blaine desmiente la preocupación en su voz. Kurt sabe que está pensando en su mísero sueldo en Starbucks, y en cómo nunca dejaría que Kurt pague más de la mitad justa.

— Pero, ¿y si pudiéramos? —lo interrumpe Kurt.— ¿Qué tal si encontramos la manera? Digo, puede que nos tome un tiempo, y un montón de búsqueda, pero ¿qué tal si encontramos algo? ¿Qué tal si hay un lugar sólo para nosotros dos? ¿Dirías que sí? —Él no menciona la oferta de Cooper. No es el momento.

 _Por favor di que sí,_ piensa Kurt, desesperadamente.

Los hombros de Blaine liberan toda la tensión y voltea su rostro para presionar un beso en la palma de Kurt.— Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Kurt. —dice él, y se muerde el labio inferior. Cada vez que dice esas palabras -susurradas en la luz brumosa de la mañana sobre una taza de café compartida, o como un jadeo contra el pecho de Kurt cuando están enredados juntos bajo las sábanas- es como una revelación para él. Kurt no puede saber lo que significa para Blaine decirlas (cómo las extrae de lo profundo de su alma), pero él sabe lo que significa para _él_ escucharlas.

Kurt sonríe tímidamente, esperanzadoramente. Siente que podría escaparse de su piel.— ¿Entonces es un sí?

— Sí, —Blaine sonríe con adoración hacia él.— Sí, por supuesto.

Kurt se mueve y encuentra la boca de Blaine que lo espera en un largo beso, mientras los brazos de Blaine se envuelven fuertemente a su alrededor. Puede probar la dulce crema de su futuro en la lengua de Blaine.

Desde el dormitorio de Blaine viene un amortiguado y exuberante grito de alegría.

**. . .**

La pasta está un poco demasiado cocida, y el pan de ajo está extra crujiente, pero aún así, la comida es deliciosa. Kurt pone la pequeña mesa en la sala de estar como si fuera el comedor, e incluso encuentra una botella de vino en el gabinete de Blaine. Es una especie de celebración después de todo. Encendería una vela, pero no está seguro si confiar en Cooper alrededor del fuego.

Al menos, Cooper encontró algo de ropa; cuando sale de la recámara de Blaine está vistiendo un par de oscuros y confortables pantalones, y una camisa Henley de manga larga. Tienen que ser sus propias ropas porque el dobladillo de sus pantalones llegan a la parte superior de sus pies aún desnudos; si fueran los de Blaine, habrían parecido capris. Kurt asume que Cooper trajo una bolsa de viaje o algo con él, pero no la ha visto.

— Ciertamente espero que hayas llevado pantalones cuando Kurt te dejó entrar, —dice Blaine después de haber servido pasta en el plato de todos. Están sentados en la alfombra afelpada, con las rodillas y piernas escondidas debajo de la mesa, y es acogedor y perfecto de una manera que hace que el corazón de Kurt aletee. Ahora esta es su familia. No puede esperar a llamar a su padre y darle la noticia. Sólo puede imaginar lo emocionado que estará su padre por ellos, y cómo demandará hablar con Blaine él mismo. Blaine siempre se pone muy nervioso cuando habla con Burt al teléfono.

— Kurt no me dejó entrar, —responde Cooper como si nada mientras roba una rebanada extra de pan del plato para servir.

— ¿Qué? —Blaine se congela con un tenedor de espagueti a mitad de su boca.

— Sí, no, —Kurt toma un sorbo de vino. Él no bebe demasiado, y lo hace sonrosarse casi de inmediato.— Estaba dormido en tu sofá cuando llegué. En ropa interior nada menos. Casi arruino tu postre en mi estado de shock. —Kurt había asumido que este era de alguna manera, algo frecuente, pero el rostro de Blaine dice lo contrario.

Blaine balbucea. La llave de repuesto que tiene para Cooper todavía está colgando del panel de corcho en la cocina.— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que... la llave?

— Oh. ¿Eso? —Cooper hace una seña hacia la cocina con la copa, y el vino chapotea alarmantemente.— Hice una copia hace dos años.

— ¿Robaste mi llave? —La voz de Blaine se eleva con indignación.

— ¿Robé? No, no, no, hermanito. _La tomé prestada._ E hice una copia. Por si acaso. —Cooper le guiña un ojo a Kurt, quien no puede dejar de reir contra el borde de su copa.

— ¿En caso _de qué?_

— En caso de que estuviera cansado y no estuvieras en casa. Tú sabes cómo odio las camas de hotel. ¿Sabes cuánta gente ha tenido sexo en esas camas? Y no voy a irrumpir en tu Starbucks en medio de Times Square para obtener la llave de tu mano. ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar como iría eso? Señor _No quiero ninguna parte de tu fama  
_ Anderson. —Cooper da un rápido golpecito en su muñeca con desdén y Blaine se ruboriza.

Kurt no puede esperar por su primer Día de Acción de Gracias o Navidad con los cuatro a la mesa de su padre. Va a ser fantástico, si esta pequeña cena improvisada es alguna indicación.

— Entonces el robo de mi llave fue por mi propio bien.

— Estoy tan feliz de que lo entiendes.

Blaine sólo murmura y toma un largo trago de su vino. Kurt estira su mano debajo de la mesa y aprieta su rodilla.

**. . .**

La noche es larga y llena de risas.

Cooper los agasaja con historias de las filmaciones de sus películas, y todos los actores locos y egoistas con los que ha tenido que trabajar. Kurt no puede imaginar tener que lidiar con todas esas personalidades -los modelos, diseñadores que ya ha conocido son más que suficiente. Kurt le dice a Cooper todo acerca de Carrie Bradshaw y Ana Wintour, y promete llevar a Cooper a trabajar con él en la mañana. (Cooper casi tira su copa cuando Kurt da a entender que Carrie puede firmar uno o dos libros para él.) Y Cooper no puede dejar de reír cuando Blaine les dice del cliente que el otro día se reusó a tomar un recibo, diciendo, "No necesito un recordatorio de esta interacción."

Y los ojos de Blaine se agrandan cuando Cooper le dice que Kurt le va a confeccionar un traje para un próximo evento.

— Coop, tú... —Blaine empieza a decir, pero Cooper lo interrumpe con una mirada penetrante.

— No te atrevas a empezar conmigo, B. Tu novio es condenadamente talentoso y estaría honrado de vestir cualquier cosa que haga para mi. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que averiguar cómo hacer que acepte mi pago por ello.

— Como si pudieras hacer que Kurt haga algo que no quiere hacer.

Kurt sólo rueda los ojos y se recarga contra el sofá. Blaine se siente cálido junto a él y se acurruca en su costado cuando Blaine levanta un brazo invitándolo, y enreda su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo incluso más cerca. Ha tomado algunas copas de vino, su estómago está lleno de comida, y su corazón está lleno de amor y familia.

Kurt cierra los ojos y descansa su mejilla contra el hombro de Blaine. Deja que el sonido de Cooper y Blaine discutiendo con buen humor, el ruido de los utensilios y el trinar de las copas, y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas lo inunden, arrullándolo a una somnolencia satisfecha. Muestras de color y cortinas de tela flotan perezosamente alrededor de su cerebro. Tiene todo tipo de cortes y de patrones que quiere lograr en Cooper -algo oscuro, por suppuesto, clásico, pero tal vez con un toque de color en la corbata y el pañuelo, o un patrón sutil en la tela que llame la atención y lo haga destacar. No está seguro para qué tipo de evento es el traje, pero sabe que Cooper lucirá bien en casi cualquier cosa.

Trata de no pensar en lo que esto significará para su carrera, y para su futuro y el de Blaine; es casi demasiado abrumador. Esto podría significar todo para él. Cooper ahora es parte de su familia y no va a tomar dinero de él para esto. Por ahora, está satisfecho de quedarse dormido, sentado en el piso de la sala de estar de Blaine, acurrucado en la perfecta curva de su costado mientras Blaine acaricia distraídamente su brazo, y deja que su imaginación vuele libremente.

Pero más tarde, cuando Kurt ve un extra de $3,000 clavado en su recibo de pago, él sabe de donde vino.


	14. Cappucchino

Se requieren tres meses para encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Nueva York tiene demasiados vecindarios únicos y maravillosos, y Blaine se encuentra abrumado por las innumerables opciones. Quiere vivir cerca de un parque tranquilo con el canto de las aves filtrándose a través de las ventanas abiertas, o por encima de una pequeña cafetería que no sea un Starbucks, o en una tranquila calle arbolada donde jueguen los niños y las ancianitas paseen a sus perros. Quiere restaurantes cercanos, pero no hoteles. Quiere estar a poca distancia a pie de una parada de metro, pero lejos de los turistas. Y Kurt no lo hace mejor -él tiene grandes aspiraciones de techos altos y ventanales. Algunas noches permanecen despiertos hasta muy tarde con la laptop de Blaine abierta, y con mapas de la ciudad extendidos sobre la mesa con las líneas del metro resaltadas y codificadas por color. Kurt ha hecho una lista de control, y todo lo ubicado demasiado al norte y lo demasiado al sur está tachado con un grueso marcador Sharpie, pero eso todavía deja todo el centro de Manhattan. Es realmente una ciudad pequeña, pero justo en ese momento, es demasiado grande.

Blaine sabe que quiere un lugar entre Tisch y Times Square, para que ninguno de los dos tengan que viajar a diario terriblemente lejos. Él tiene otro año y algunos cambios en el programa, y no sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que seguir trabajando en Starbucks, pero no quiere mudarse dos veces si no tiene qué hacerlo.

Cooper trata de hacer que se muden al Upper East Side, a una enorme casa en Carnegie Hill, diciendo que es absolutamente perfecta para ellos, pero Blaine conoce la zona, y sabe cuán lejos está de su presupuesto. _Elegante_ ni siquiera empieza a describir la zona; él no es el tipo de hombre de abrigo de pieles y doncellas. Por supuesto, le encantaría vivir en Park Avenue, en una de esas preciosas casas clásicas de piedra reformada (con las adorables escalinatas donde podría poner una o dos macetas con plantas en primavera, y colgar luces navideñas en el invierno) o en una de las casas encantadoras de las calles laterales. Pero esas son para gente de abolengo o de nuevas inversiones. Tal vez un día, serán capaces de vivir en un lugar como ese. O tal vez comprarán una enorme y preciosa casa con un jardín y lugar suficiente para una familia.

Al final, Blaine sólo quiere vivir con Kurt -formar un _hogar_ con él.

Él quiere despertar en su cama y saber que Kurt va a estar ahí -que no es una de esas frías y solitarias noches cuando, por alguna razón, Kurt está en su propia casa y Blaine se queda mirando fijamente a la almohada vacía junto a él. Quiere que el lado del clóset de Kurt esté más lleno que el suyo, y que de alguna manera Blaine encuentre la manera de evitar que la ropa de Kurt absorba el aroma del espresso (aún cuando Kurt sigue presionando su nariz en la curva de la garganta de Blaine y aspirando profundamente el rico aroma a café de su piel.) Él quiere esas noches cuando no tiene clase y su turno termina a las cinco para poder esperar a Kurt en la esquina de la calle 41 y Broadway. Algunas veces saldrán a cenar antes de dirigirse a casa juntos -Blaine todavía en su arrugada ropa de trabajo y Kurt en cualquier atuendo impecable que se haya puesto en la mañana. Kurt siempre está tan arreglado, tan compuesto (a menos que esté desmoronándose debajo de Blaine,) pero Blaine está superando la sensación de que no es digno de estar de pie al lado de Kurt -alto, hermoso Kurt, que siempre luce como si acabara de bajar de una pasarela. Blaine está aprendiendo que todo lo que importa es la forma en que Kurt lo mira, con esos ojos siempre cambiantes, como si fuera perfecto, como si fuera deseado. Porque para Kurt, _lo es._

Blaine encuentra formas de hacer que su básico y aburrido código de vestimenta de Starbucks esté un poco más a la moda, y que sea un poco más interesante. Roba un brazalete de piel de Kurt una mañana -deslizándolo fuera de su muñeca hacia la suya mientras las mejillas de Kurt se llenan de un delicado rubor rosa y sus pupilas se dilatan. (Ambbos van tarde para el trabajo esa mañana, pero el chupetón en la cara interna de su muslo vale completamente la prisa para poder checar a tiempo.) Sigue buscando pantalones que adopten la curva completa de su trasero y se aferren a sus fuertes muslos. Se asegura de que el dobladillo termine unas cuantas pulgadas encima de sus zapatos (nuevos Chucks que misteriosamente aparecieron en su clóset y de los que Kurt _no tiene idea_ de cómo llegaron ahí) porque ha visto la manera en que los ojos de Kurt son inexplicablemente atraídos hacia sus tobillos desnudos. Incluso deja abiertos los botones superiores de sus polos cada vez más ajustados por la forma en que la mirada de Kurt permanece en su vello en el pecho, por no mencionar la subida en las propinas que recibe por parte de sus clientes.

Pero encuentran un lugar -una hermosa casa de la época de la pre-guerra recientemente renovada en Chelsea, con altos techos, paredes de ladrillo y una fila de enormes ventanas en la sala de estar que tienen orientación hacia el oeste. Vieron la casa un día entre semana después de que Kurt saliera de trabajar, y el sol de la tarde iluminaba el enorme espacio abierto, por lo que los ricos suelos de madera brillaban cálidamente mientras que la luz de oro rosado bañaba las paredes. Blaine permanece en el centro de la habitación bañado en luz, con el río Hudson brillando en la distancia, con los brazos de Kurt ajustados alrededor de su cintura, y su barbilla enganchada sobre su hombro, y respira profundamente desde el alma. Blaine no se había dado cuenta de lo cerrado y reducido que era su viejo apartamento. Pero este... este se siente como que podría convertirse en su hogar.

El entarimado no cruje y las tuberías no traquetean. La sala de estar es lo suficientemente grande como para que Kurt instale una máquina de coser junto a la pared del fondo donde se consigue la mejor luz, y hay una habitación para invitados donde Blaine finalmente puede poner un piano para no tener que quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela utilizando las mal ventiladas salas de ensayo. El cuarto de baño no es muy grande, pero el lavabo es lo bastante amplio para las cosas de ambos, y la tina está hecha para dos. Los aparatos de cocina son nuevos, la puerta del horno se abre con un montón de espacio de sobra, e incluso hay lugar para una pequeña mesa de comedor. Sus vecinos son una pareja de ancianos que han estado juntos por 54 años y todavía salen a bailar todos los viernes por la noche, y una joven familia con un bebé recién nacido y dos perros. Es lo más cercano a la perfección como ninguna otra cosa podría ser.

Blaine sabe, simplemente _sabe_ _,_ que Cooper hizo algo para que consiguieran este lugar. Pero no puede probarlo. El alquiler mensual por escrito en el contrato de arrendamiento es muy bajo, demasiado bajo para una casa como esta en un vecindario como Chelsea. Él saca el tema con Kurt una noche, cuando los documentos son suyos para que los firmen, pero no puede recoger la pluma. Kurt simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice algo acerca de que el anterior inquilino murió en el cuarto de baño. Pero lo dice con un tic en los labios y un brillo en los ojos que hace que Blaine arrugue la nariz hasta que Kurt lo besa hasta hacerlo rendirse, empujándolo hacia atrás en los cojines del sofá mientras los documentos de arrendamiento revolotean en el suelo. Blaine lo deja pasar.

Su hermano ha estado desesperado por ayudarle desde la secundaria (en realidad desde el día en que nació,) desde que quiso, por una noche loca, huir con Cooper a LA, tan lejos de Bridgeport como pudiera. Cooper se había ofrecido a comprarle un boleto de avión y a dejarlo quedarse en el sofá por el tiempo que necesitara, pero para la mañana, la salvaje urgencia de _huir_ que se había alzado dentro de él, había cedido, y siguió adelante como siempre lo hizo.

Blaine rechazó la oferta de Cooper de ayudarlo con la colegiatura para su licenciatura en la Universidad de Nueva York (a pesar de haber demostrado ser un punto discutible cuando había ganado la beca,) y de nuevo para la escuela de posgrado. Él se fue al extremo de decirle al tesorero de la escuela que le hiciera saber si alguien trataba de pagar sus cuentas por él. Pero cada trimestre encontraba los libros de sus listas de lecturas y un montón de partituras acomodadas en su mesa. Nunca hubo una nota adjunta, pero siempre supo de dónde venían. Y cuando sus alacenas y gabinetes están llenos con más alimentos de los que recuerda haber comprado después de una de las visitas de Cooper, bueno, Blaine está aprendiendo a aceptar la ayuda que su hermano quiere darle tan desesperadamente. Sobre todo cuando significa que tiene dinero extra para llevar a Kurt a cenar, y a algunos espectáculos, y a museos, y a almuerzos los domingos en su cafetería favorita donde se sonríen el uno al otro sobre tazas de café y donde enredan sus pies bajo la mesa.

Pero Blaine no puede preocuparse por la renta inverosímil e increíblemente baja, no cuando él firma su nombre junto al de Kurt en el contrato de arrendamiento. No dice nada, no entonces, pero piensa en otra hoja de papel en la que quiere ver su nombre garabateado junto al de Kurt.

**. . .**

Ninguno de los dos tienen mucho que vender o de lo que deshacerse -el subalquiler de Kurt llegó totalmente amueblado y el estrecho apartamento de Blaine era muy pequeño como para acumular demasiado a lo largo de los años. La mayor parte de las pertenencias de Kurt son ropa, su creciente suministro de telas, y sus propios estantes de libros y películas. Blaine no puede esperar a ver sus libros organizados junto con los de Kurt; quiere alcanzar una alacena y no recordar cuál taza de café es originalmente suya.

Está el sofá (qué Blaine compró por $50 hace cinco años,) pero como que quiere deshacerse de él, aún cuando no pueden realmente permitirse uno nuevo, y el librero del que Blaine no quiere separarse. Está el tocador que construyó el abuelo de Blaine y la mesa de café en la sala de estar, pero esta última no es muy importante para él en absoluto. Y, por supuesto, está la cama de Blaine, que Kurt exige mantener, sin importar qué.

— Tengo un montón de muy buenos recuerdos de tu cama, —susurra Kurt en el oído de Blaine y pasa una mano por su cintura baja. Blaine tiembla, recordando el rostro de Kurt encima suyo aquella primera noche, la mirada dulcemente aturdida en sus ojos, y no puede discutir acerca de ello.

Todo significa que la mudanza es un asunto bastante simple. Jeff, el compañero de trabajo de Blaine se presenta en la mañana (en su día libre, nada menos) para ayudar a subir cajas al camión de mudanzas, y también Cooper, aún cuando se supone que el hermano de Blaine debería estar en Vancouver filmando una nueva película con Martin Scorsese. Jeff mira fijamente a Cooper con la boca abierta por cerca de cinco minutos hasta que Cooper le da un autógrafo. Se ruboriza tan profundamente que luce como quemado por el sol, pero acepta el cartón del vaso desechable de su café que ahora lleva el nombre de Cooper garabateado a lo largo de él. Burt quiere volar para ayudar a sus muchachos, pero Kurt se niega, diciéndole que debería venir para Acción de Gracias en su lugar. (Hay un cheque muy generoso en su buzón una semana más tarde que tiene a Blaine al teléfono en segundos balbuceando su agradecimiento hacia Burt durante una hora.)

La mañana es un poco fresca y nublada cuando se detienen en la casa. La calle es tranquila, y al final de la cuadra Blaine puede ver a una mujer paseando a su perro. Siente a Kurt junto a él en la banqueta y desliza su mano en la de él, y Blaine se estremece cuando miran hacia la construcción que ahora es su hogar.

Esto es grande. Esto es enorme. Es de él y de Kurt _juntos._ Su corazón se siente a punto de estallar y no puede dejar de sonreír. No quiere detenerse. Nunca, jamás pensó que su vida llegaría a ser esto. Nunca imaginó que encontraría a alguien sólo para él, especialmente, alguien como Kurt... Kurt, quien siente que fue construido sólo para las manos, la boca y el corazón de Blaine. Él sabe que está hecho para Kurt de la misma manera. Es glorioso y alarmante, y Blaine no cambiaría una sola cosa. Lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar mientras su vida se mueve rápidamente por este camino recién pavimentado.

Blaine sube los escalones de su puerta frontal, Kurt a su lado y sosteniendo firmemente su mano, pero hace una pausa en el umbral con la nueva y brillante llave asida entre sus dedos. Su pulso late con fuerza y sus rodillas tiemblan.

— Deberías hacerlo tú, —dice Blaine, mirando hacia Kurt, quien sonríe dulcemente y niega con la cabeza.

— Blaine, —la voz de Kurt es suave y cariñosa, y la mirada de _Te amo aún cuando eres ridículo_ es evidente en su hermoso rostro.

— Kurt.

Kurt arruga la nariz adorablemente antes de doblar su otra mano sobre la de Blaine.— Juntos.

Blaine contiene el aliento mientras la llave se desliza en la cerradura y los seguros ceden con un rotundo _click_ y la puerta se abre.

Blaine casi tira las llaves y escucha el grito ahogado de sorpresa de Kurt junto a él. Su nueva casa está casi completamente amueblada. Hay un sofá y un sillón de dos plazas a juego en la sala de estar, en ángulo a donde encajaría perfectamente su televisión. Una mesita de café en una rica madera que complementa los pulidos pisos se encuentra en medio de la disposición.

— Huh, interesante. —dice Cooper, con demasiada indiferencia desde detrás de ellos mientras mira alrededor dentro de la casa.

Blaine entra, con la boca abierta mientras se aferra desesperadamente a la mano de Kurt. Hay largas cortinas colgando encima de las ventanas donde no las había antes, y el crema pálido de ellas complementa el nuevo mobiliario y la alfombra marrón profundo del viejo apartamento de Blaine que espera en el camión. Un cómodo sillón de respaldo alto que Blaine reconoce inmediatamente de la casa de sus abuelos, está colocado junto a una mesita lateral con una lámpara en ella. No hace juego con los sillores, no realmente, pero la visión de él, hace que el corazón de Blaine se contraiga casi dolorosamente. No ha estado en la casa de sus abuelos en años, pero ese sillón le trae cada recuerdo de ello. Acomodada donde la luz es mejor, está una mesa de trabajo, justo a la altura y del tamaño de una máquina de coser, y aún cuando no puede ver dentro de la habitación de invitados desde donde él se encuentra, Blaine está dispuesto a apostar _su vida_ a que ahí dentro hay un piano esperándolo.

Y hay jarrones de flores frescas, de dulce fragancia por todas partes -en la nueva mesita de café, en la enorme encimera de la cocina, y esparcidos a lo largo de los amplios pretiles de las ventanas.

Blaine casi no puede respirar, y sólo la cálida presencia de Kurt presionado a su lado le impide salir volando de su propia piel o colapsar en el piso. Cuando Blaine mira sobre su hombro, Jeff está sonriéndoles tan enormemente que Blaine tiene la certeza de que Jeff sabía de esto de antemano.

— Las flores no fueron de parte mía, —dice Cooper de manera casual, porque aparentemente ni Blaine ni Kurt pueden decir algo.— Las flores son de la jefa de Kurt. Mujer encantadora, esa Carrie. Creo que finalmente me ha superado haciéndola firmar todos esos libros. E intercambiando corbatas con su marido en el ascensor del Condé Nast. (1) —Cooper toca una de las paredes con dedos cuidadosos y reverentes.

— Cooper, tú... —Blaine empieza a decir, pero se detiene. Realmente no hay nada que decir. Él simplemente se lanza a los brazos de Cooper como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño pequeño. Los fuertes brazos de Cooper lo rodean y lo abrazan con fuerza, y Blaine trata de no llorar en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

Es casi demasiado, especialmente considerando lo que Cooper ya ha hecho por ellos, y no sólo con la casa.

Han sido meses, y Blaine todavía está tratando de superar el shock inicial del traje (y cuando piensa en ello, siempre es en letras mayúsculas.) Cooper no había dicho para qué evento se suponía que sería el traje que Kurt estaba haciendo para él. Todo lo que dijo fue que era para un evento de etiqueta en el que sería muy ampliamente fotografiado.

Blaine nunca se habría esperado acurrucarse en el sofá bajo una manta con Kurt para ver los Oscares una fría y nevada noche a finales de Febrero, y ver a su hermano (que estaba nominado otra vez para Mejor Actor de Reparto) caminar en la alfombra roja en el mismísmo traje que Kurt había diseñado y creado para él.

Kurt se había ahogado con su palomita de maíz, y Blaine había tirado el control remoto. Ahí estaba Cooper, alto y guapo, en un perfecto traje a la medida, con un sutil patrón en la tela y lo suficientemente único en el corte y el estilo para hacerlo resaltar de entre el mar de básicos esmóquines y trajes negros. Ahí estaba su hermano frente al mundo, en un atuendo que Kurt -joven e inexperto Kurt- había diseñado y hecho con sus propias manos para él. Kurt le había dicho a Carrie acerca del proyecto, y ella le había dado algo de tiempo libre para que fuera capaz de terminarlo -además del acceso a la tela y al equipo que era mejor que cualquiera que pudiera haber conseguido por su cuenta. (Resultó ser que Carrie era una fan de Cooper Anderson.)

Y entonces Cooper había empezado sus entrevistas en la alfombra roja, y en cada una de ellas había miencionado a Kurt: Kurt Hummel: nuevo diseñador en ascenso, de talento natural, alquien a quien tener en cuenta. Kurt Hummel, novio de su hermano menor -un hermano que seguramente algún día será famoso por sus propios medios.

— No creo que vaya a estar usando otra cosa, —Cooper habia dicho sonriendo hacia la cámara.— Siempre y cuando Kurt se comprometa a seguir diseñando cosas para mi. Hola, Kurt. Hola, Blaine.

Kurt había enterrado su rostro rojo brillante en el pecho de Blaine, quien podía sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras envolvía sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su novio. Y él sabía cómo esto _cambiaría sus vidas,_ cómo esto _lo cambiaría todo._ Él sabía qué clase de influencia tenía Cooper. Blaine podía ver muy claramente los mensajes y llamadas telefónicas que Kurt empezaría a recibir de gente que de pronto estaría interesada en un chico desconocido que diseñó el impresionante traje para los Oscares de Cooper Anderson.

Es así como empieza verdaderamente la asombrosa carrera de Kurt. Es así como sus vidas se convierten en lo que ahora son, y Blaine nunca, jamás será capaz de agradecerle a Cooper lo suficiente por esto.

Blaine solloza contra el hombro de Cooper (aunque tal vez está llorando un poco.)— Te amo, Coop, —murmura.— Muchísimo.

— Eres mi hermanito, —responde Cooper, y presiona un beso en la cabeza rizada de Blaine.— Haré todo por ti. Y por ti, Kurt. Sólo tienen que dejarme.

Blaine asiente y se aparta. Lo entiende. Realmente lo hace. Finalmente entiende que no se trata de dinero, o piedad, o algo parecido, pero sí de _familia._ Cooper besa su frente antes de llegar a Kurt. Blaine se mueve un poco a un lado mientras Cooper atrae a Kurt a sus brazos para un fuerte abrazo. _  
_

— Gracias, —susurra Kurt, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Baine lo escuche. Hay tanto en esa palabra, que lágrimas frescas salen de los ojos de Blaine. Blaine entiende eso también, no hay manera de agradecerle lo suficiente a alguien por algo así.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Has hecho a mi hermano más feliz de lo que posiblemente nadie podrá. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Te mereces todo lo que viene para ti. Tienes que saber eso.

Pasan el resto de su tarde desempacando: colocando trastes en las alacenas, libros en los estantes, y ropa en el armario y cajones. Algunas veces Blaine tiene que detenerse y atraer a Kurt en un lento y dulce beso, sólo para mantenerse conectado a la tierra con el sabor de los labios de Kurt y la sensación de su lengua. Él sabe que esto es real -esta casa, y esta vida- pero es difícil de creer. Los sueños que apenas había imaginado, se hacen realidad frente a sus ojos y apenas sí puede respirar.

Ordenan pizza, y Jeff presenta un paquete de seis cervezas que de alguna manera había logrado mantener oculto como sorpresa. Los cuatro se acomodan alrededor de la nueva mesita de café, en la vieja alfombra de Blaine, y comen y beben hasta que se hace de noche y las luces de los botes en el río Hudson destellan en la distancia a través de las enormes ventanas.

Y esa noche, cuando Cooper -afortunadamente- ha desaparecido a una habitación de hotel por primera vez, y Jeff se ha ido a casa, Blaine yace acurrucado con Kurt en su vieja cama en su nueva recámara. Las paredes huelen a pintura fresca y las sábanas a su jabón de lavar. La piel de Kurt está sonrojada y húmeda debajo de su mejilla y contra su cuerpo, todavía enfriándose de su primer momento de intimidad en su nuevo hogar.

— Estoy ridículamente enamorado de ti, —murmura Blaine contra la garganta de Kurt. Su pierna está doblada sobre los muslos desnudos de Kurt, con su rodilla recogida íntimamente contra la entrepierna de Kurt. Puede sentir el corazón de Kurt latir bajo su propio pecho y el sonido del mismo es el ritmo de la vida de Blaine.

Los dedos de Kurt se enredan en su cabello y alza la cabeza para un lento beso. La caricia de las manos de Kurt y el sabor de su aliento son la cadencia del alma misma de Blaine. Es lo que ha estado tratando de capturar en palabras y notas, en versos y puentes, desde el momento en que Kurt caminó tan inesperadamente en su Starbucks una cálida mañana de Septiembre.

— Te amo más de lo que puedo decir, —susurra Kurt mientras roza su pulgar por los labios de Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine parpadean hasta cerrarse.

 _Voy a casarme contigo,_ piensa Blaine, pero no acaba de decirlo. No todavía.

Pero lo hará.

* * *

 **(1)** **Condé Nast Publications, Inc.** es una editorial de revistas internacional, fundada en 1907. Sus oficinas principales se encuentran en Nueva York, Londres, Milán, París, Madrid, México y Tokio.

 

 


	15. Café Affogato: El Epílogo

Blaine espera hasta después de su segundo aniversario para pedirle que se case con él.

No es que no esté listo. Lo está. Ha tenido los anillos metidos en la parte trasera de la alacena de la cocina dentro de la jarra de leche de repuesto para su máquina de espresso (completamente seguro de que es el único lugar con el que Kurt no se tropezará) por más de un año -desde su primer aniversario. No podía esconderlos en el cajón de sus calcetines como hizo con la llave de su apartamento; aún cuando técnicamente tiene sus propios cajones, los calcetines de Kurt tienden a terminar acomodados junto a los de Blaine, y las camisas de Blaine dobladas entre las de Kurt.

Una cálida tarde de Septiembre, cuando sabía que Kurt estaría fuera en la oficina por algunas horas, llamó y le preguntó a Carrie si, por alguna razón, conocía la medida del anillo de Kurt. Trató de hacerse el reservado acerca del motivo de la llamada, pero ella vio justo a través de su torpe y tartamuda pregunta. Carrie se lo puso más fácil ofreciéndole sugerencias de estilo -cómo los anillos no debían ser iguales, pero sí complementarse; cómo un diamante era sólo necesario si estaba tratando de probar algo. Y luego le informó que si ella no estaba invitada a la boda, Kurt sería despedido. Blaine fue una semana después a ua pequeña joyería en el vecindario, perteneciente a una amable mujercita de cara redonda, por la que había pasado un par de veces, y escogió dos anillos. No eran los más caros de la tienda, pero el costo de ellos no tenía nada que ver en comparación con el significado de los mismos.

Blaine le envio una foto de los anillos a Cooper vía mensaje de texto la tarde que los compró, y luego Blaine pasó la siguiente hora escuchando a su hermano alternando entre sollozar sus felicitaciones y gritarle por no dejarlo ayudarle en la compra de los anillos. Blaine no podía imaginar qué tipo de llamativos anillos, de valor incalculable Cooper habría intentado obrligarlo a comprar, pero el entusiasmo de su hermano siempre significaría todo para él.

Escondió la cajita en la jarra de leche antes de que Kurt llegara a casa esa noche, donde permanecieron obvios e insistentes como testigos de su corazón. Los primeros meses después de haberlos comprado, el propio corazón de Blaine saltaba y se le iba la respiración cada que escuchaba a Kurt abrir la puerta de la alacena, como si hubiera alguna manera de que tropezara con la cajita. Aunque, si lo hubiera hecho, Blaine se habría puesto de rodillas y pedido la mano de Kurt.

Como si no la tuviera ya.

No es que Blaine estuviera esperando el momento correcto -siempre ha sido el momento correcto. Él ha pensado en pedir su mano desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos en su nueva casa, cuando Kurt estaba sonrojado y adormilado contra él y todo olía a nuevo y a fresco, y a hogar. Pensó en ello cuando volaron para un largo fin de semana juntos en Toronto para su primer aniversario, utilizando las inagotables millas de viajero de Cooper. Pasaron algunas horas en la Galería de Arte de Ontario, y algunas más echando un vistazo a través del mercado de St. Lawrence el sábado temprano, donde Blaine comió demasiado y Kurt casi se pierde en la sección de quesos. Pero pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo descansando en la cama juntos. Su pequeño y acogedor B&B (1) tenía una cama y un ventanal enormes, y en la mañana del domingo, antes de irse a casa, Blaine observó el juego de la luz del sol a través de la suave y pálida piel de Kurt, y pensó en sacar la cajita negra del fondo de su bolsa de viaje.

Y no es que Blaine piense que son demasiado jóvenes para casarse. Él sabe que se es joven a los veinticuatro (era más joven a los veintidós y casi estaba listo entonces,) ¿pero cuál es el punto de esperar otro par de años? Cada edad es joven para alguien mayor, y si espera hasta los treinta, Blaine sabe que se lamentará por cada día que no llamó a Kurt su esposo.

_Su esposo._

Durante su segunda Navidad juntos en Ohio, Blaine arrinconó a Burt en su taller y le dijo acerca de los anillos y le mostró la foto que le había enviado a Cooper. No los había llevado con él en este viaje, demasiado temeroso de perderlos de alguna manera al pasar por la seguridad del aeropuerto, o de tirar la cajita frente a Kurt al desempacar. Sus rodillas temblaban tan fuerte, que pensó que podría colapsar en el frio suelo de concreto del taller en cualquier momento. No le pidió permiso a Burt, pero necesitaba la aprobación del padre de Kurt; él entendía lo que significaba la familia para Kurt, y respetaba eso. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Burt y el enorme abrazo que Blaine recibió, fue todo lo que Blaine necesitó para saber que Burt estaría allí, en la fiesta de bodas donde y cuando sucediera. Y el "bienvenido a la familia, hijo" murmurado en su cabello fue más que suficiente para romper algo en lo profundo de su ser y enviar a Blaine llorando como un niño pequeño a los brazos de Burt.

Blaine no está esperando nada. Pero su programa de postgrado es intenso y ocupa todo su tiempo libre. Tiene que enfocarse en eso -en su escritura y en su composición- porque es su futuro. Tiene que hacerlo, quiere hacer algo por sí mismo. Esos son sus sueños y lo han sido desde que era un niño pequeño. No puede ponerlos en segundo plano para enfocarse en algo más, incluso si ese algo más es decirle _sí, acepto_ a la persona que ama, durante una pequeña e íntima ceremonia en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Pero cuando se gradúa ese mes de Junio como el mejor de su clase, después de dos largos e intensos años en el programa, sabe que finalmente puede sacar esa cajita negra de su lugar secreto y ponerla en la mano de Kurt. Sin remordimientos.

Blaine no renuncia a Starbucks, no todavía, porque por mucho que le encantaría colgar su delantal, necesita el dinero y el seguro. Había vendido la letra que salió de su proyecto final, justo después de la graduación, y está bastante seguro que Cooper o su profesor tuvieron algo que ver con ello. Ciertamente no le dolió nada que Cooper se hubiera aparecido en la presentación de su recital. Blaine pensó que no sería capaz de desprenderse de las notas y páginas que tan clara y obviamente describen los sentimientos más íntimos de su relación, pero está más que satisfecho con el trabajo, y si algún director quiere hacer algo con él, ¿quién es Blaine para detenerlo? Su nombre ha salido, y tanto el dinero como el trabajo vienen en camino. No es mucho, y tampoco es constante, pero es un comienzo. Es algo para estar orgulloso.

Y si es perfectamente honesto consigo mismo, Blaine en realidad adora hacer café. Adora la habilidad y el arte del mismo. Adora la forma en que sus manos saben qué hacer sin necesidad de pensar realmente en ello. Por supuesto, desea que Starbucks emplee máquinas manuales donde pudiera realmente afinar y ajustar las cargas de espresso, o que a alguien le importe un carajo cuando hace un poco de arte en la crema de sus lattes. Nadie parece apreciar las calabazas que le salen tan bien durante Halloween, o los árboles de Navidad a los que les dedica un tiempo extra durante las fiestas. Al menos Kurt sabe quitar la tapa de sus bebidas para ver los corazones y hojas que Blaine hace para él.

Pero su futuro está llegando mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Está ganando reconocimiento como escritor y compositor. Tiene un hogar y una vida con el hombre que ama. No hay mucho más que pueda pedir.

Sólo hay una última cosa.

**. . .**

Blaine mira el reloj.

8:45 am.

Suspira un poco ante la hora y coloca una tapa al café Americano en sus manos. La mujer que lo ordenó, balanceándose en sus odiosos tacones y cargando a un perrito en su bolsa, pidió un vaso doble asi como una sola funda de cartón, y Blaine arruga la nariz ante el desperdicio, pero lo hace de todos modos porque no tiene permitido decir que no.

El día se mueve a paso de tortuga, lo que es inusual en su tienda. El turno de la mañana por lo general pasa volando en un torbellino de sándwiches de desayunos y cafés de filtro, garrafas vacías y azúcar derramada. Pero la normalmente agitada tienda de Times Square está un poco lenta esta mañana -Blaine no sabe si es porque es un viernes y la gente se ha tomado el día libre para uno de los últimos preciosos fines de semana de tres días que Nueva York probablemente tenga antes de que el feo clima se instale, o si es _sólo él._ Su mente está en otra cosa, algo mucho más importante que el sanitario que de alguna manera ya se ha quedado sin papel, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que sean sólo las 8:45 de la mañana, y no por lo menos las 11 am como había esperado que fuera. Pero su distracción no significa que puede aflojar en su trabajo. Sus clientes esperan una bebida muy buena y caliente.

A sus cientes no les interesa que al día siguiente Blaine va a pedirle a su novio que se case con él.

Su equipo en realidad tuvo bastante tiempo de inactividad antes de que los clientes empezaran a fluir para desempolvar los marcos de las ventanas y limpiar los desagües. cuando normalmente esas cosas tienen que esperar hasta el cierre. Blaine incluso esta pensando en que Jeff saque de nuevo los tapetes al callejón y los limpie. Se están haciendo pegajosos con leche derramada y frappuccino, y empiezan a apestar. Blaine lo haría él mismo, pero es el supervisor de turno esa mañana, y Jeff tiene una extraña propensión para la limpieza profunda de la que Baine toma ventaja cada que le es posible. También es un trabajo sucio, y Jeff está usando pantalones negros ese día -la jabonadura y la suciedad de los tapetes no se notarán tanto en él como lo harán en los pantalones color caqui de Blaine. Tienen más que suficiente personal, y no demasiados clientes, para que Jeff deje el piso por media hora.

Blaine ni siquiere consigue la alegría de tener a Kurt en la fila esa mañana. Kurt tiene el día libre de sus actividades regulares en Vogue con el fin de terminar un traje para el Sr. Preston, esposo de Carrie. Hay otra gala de Vogue la próxima semana (y si Blaine ha aprendido algo acerca de la industria de la moda, es que adoran hacer fiestas) y Carrie le dijo a Kurt que se enfocara en el traje en lugar de su trabajo usual. Y cuando Carrie Bradshaw dice que no vayas a trabajar porque los puños del traje de su esposo necesitan ajustes, bueno, no vas a trabajar.

Kurt se está volviendo conocido como diseñador, aún cuando no ha salido todavía con su propia línea; hasa ahora su trabajo está basado en comisiones, pero está llegando de alguna parte. Su creciente notoriedad es parcialmente gracias al continuo apoyo vocal de Cooper y su negación a usar cualquier cosa que no sea diseño de Kurt, pero sobre todo es por el evidente e innato talento de Kurt. Pero debido a su posición como asistente de Carrie, su trabajo se refleja directamente en Vogue -tiene que ser perfecto. Blaine sabe que Kurt nunca aceptaría nada menos que su mejor esfuerzo de sí mismo. Ambos tienen un toque de perfeccionismo en ellos, aunque se las arreglan para dejarlo en el umbral de su puerta frontal.

Pero la parte favorita del turno de Blaine es escuchar la orden de Kurt en la fila. Dos años y todavía se pone nervioso de saber que Kurt está ahí, mirándolo a él y sólo a él. (Blaine todavía resopla un poco cuando recuerda al compañero de trabajo que vino de otro Starbucks, casi un año atrás, quien había tratado de coquetear con Kurt, y Kurt ni siquiera lo había notado en absoluto.) Y cuando ese vaso con el nombre de Kurt garabateado llega a su mano, no está preparándolo para un cliente cualquiera. No está simplemente vaporizando la leche y vertiendo cargas de café de memoria, está haciendo algo para Kurt. Es importante para él que sea perfecto en todo momento, incluso si eso significa retardar un poco la fila. Para este momento, sus clientes regulares saben quién es Kurt para Blaine, y saben que ese tiempo extra de espera vale la bebida que ellos también recibirán de Blaine. Kurt nunca ha sido otro cliente más.

— Hola, tú.

La cabeza de Blaine se alza con sorpresa y casi tira los vasos que rebosan de espresso; él conoce esa voz. La conoce mejor que la suya.

Kurt está de pie ahí, en un abrigo oscuro y ajustado con su cabello modelado hacia arriba y hacia atrás, impresionante como siempre. Está vistiendo la misma bufanda azul cielo que cuando se conocieron, y que vuelve sus ojos tan brillantes y luminosos que le arrancan la respiración a Blaine. Se siente como siempre y como ayer desde que Kurt entró por primera vez en su tienda.

— ¡Hey! —Blaine se las arregla para verter algo de leche en el vaso marcado para un latte con el fin de rescatar las cargas que casi derrama. No cree poder superar alguna vez la forma en que Kurt lo hace sentir, ruborizado y torpe, como un colegial que consigue la primer caricia de un enamorado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Había dejado a Kurt en las horas previas al amanecer, todavía dormido en su cama.— Se supone que estás en tu día libre. —Blaine coloca una tapa en la bebida y la empuja hacia la mujer que espera a la orilla de la barra con menos cuidado de lo normal. Ella es una especie de cliente regular, y dispara una mirada entre Kurt y Blaine, y una pequeña sonrrisa se forma en sus labios antes de tomar su bebida e irse.

Blaine se limpia las manos en el borde de su delantal, echa un vistazo alrededor de la tienda (actualmente casi vacía,) y se inclina sobre la barra para presionar un rápido beso en la mejilla de Kurt. Desde algún lugar cerca de la caja registradora, escucha algo sospechozamente parecido a un silbido y se arrepiente de no haber hecho que Jeff sacara los tapetes después de todo.

— Ya te habías ido cuando desperté, —dice Kurt, y su voz es baja y secreta, sólo para Blaine. Acomoda el cuello de la camisa de Blaine sobre la cinta de su delantal.— Te extrañé. —Pasa rápidamente sus dedos a través de los suaves rizos de Blaine e intenta meter uno detrás de su oreja. El cabello de Blaine está más largo que nunca, salvaje y precioso, y él sabe lo mucho que le encanta a Kurt correr sus dedos a través de él, aunque tal vez no en medio de un Starbucks.

Blaine se ruboriza un poco ante la atención, no puede evitarlo. Kurt siempre tendrá ese efecto en él.

— ¿Puedo prepararte algo? ¿Puedes quedarte un rato? Mi descanso se acerca. —pregunta Baine, y ya está tomando una taza. Kurt vino hasta acá sólo para verlo -lo menos que puede hacer es prepararle a su novio una bebida.

— Como si pudiera decir que no a esa oferta. —Kurt le guiña un ojo y Blaine quiere llegar, tomarlo de esa bufanda y atraer a Kurt para un mejor beso. No le importaría que fuera frente a todo su equipo.

Blaine ocupa sus manos con una jarra de galón de leche para no hacer precisamente eso. Tiene unos diez minutos antes de la hora de su almuerzo, y está emocionado, casi rebotando en sus pies, de que de pronto va a pasarlo con Kurt cuando pensó que no lo vería hasta mucho más tarde.

Mientras prepara la bebida habitual de Kurt, Blaine deja que la pregunta que ha estado guardando en la parte posterior de su garganta por más de un año, empiece a alcanzar su lengua. No hay mejor momento que este. Su pulso se acelera salvajemente a través de sus venas y sus manos tiemblan un poco. Está lleno de nervios, pero no está asustado; tiene el valor suficiente para esto. Él sabe exactamente lo que quiere.

— Entonces, —empieza Blaine cuando desliza una taza de mocha sin grasa y crema batida a través de la barra hacia Kurt. Sus labios están secos, y también su garganta, y está seguro que Kurt puede escuchar el frenético latido de su corazón por sobre el pitido de los temporizadores y el zumbido de la vitrina de los pasteles.— Mañana en la mañana. ¿Vamos al parque? Sé que estás ocupado pero...

— Por supuesto, —Kurt le sonrie, y es la sonrisa que está reservada sólo para Blaine. Es aquella en la que sus ojos se suavizan y su boca apenas se curva. Calma los nervios de Blaine, y calma su corazón.

Está muy listo para esto.

**. . .**

La mañana del Sábado amanece fresca y nublada, con el tipo de luz del sol filtrada de Octubre que romperá a través de las bruma de las 10 am. Kurt despierta con el olor a café y a waffles, y con un espacio vacío en la cama junto a él. Se estira lánguidamente, dejando que las sábanas se deslicen a través de su cuerpo desnudo, antes de levantarse e ir directamente a la cocina.

Blaine está de pie frente a la wafflera, vistiendo jeans y su camisa de _Hummel Tires and Lube,_ y Kurt se toma un momento sólo para admirar la amplitud de los hombros de Blaine y el movimiento de sus músculos debajo de la delgada tela de su gastada camisa. Su cabello está un poco húmedo y Kurt se pregunta cuánto lleva despierto si tuvo el tiempo para bañarse y tener el desayuno casi listo.

— Te levantaste muy temprano, —dice Kurt, y Blaine lo mira por encima del hombro. Tiene un secreto en sus ojos que Kurt no puede adivinar qué es.

— Hey, ¡buenos días! —Blaine cruza la cocina, entrando en el espacio de Kurt, y presionando un cálido y lánguido beso en su boca. Sabe a pasta dental y a café, y Kurt murmura apreciativamente. Se presiona más cerca, deslizando una mano alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Blaine, y enreda sus dedos en su cabello. La boca de Blaine se abre tan fácilmente para él, y Kurt nunca, jamás superará la dulce emoción de sus labios y lengua, y su sabor.

— Hey, hey, no, —Blaine ríe un poco y se desenreda él mismo del abrazo de Kurt, que gime a manera de protesta y retuerce los dedos más firmemente en la camisa de Blaine, aferrándose.— Ve a vestirte. Desayunaremos y nos iremos.

— Pero, —empuja Kurt y encuentra el cuello de Blaine, y mueve su boca en la cálida piel.

 _Pero podríamos regresar a la cama,_ piensa él. Sabe que le prometió a Blaine que irían al parque, pero las colinas y los caminos sinuosos seguirán ahí en una hora o dos.

Es probablemente un cliché, sólo un poco, que Central Park se haya vuelto su lugar. Pero así es. Kurt está seguro que han cubierto cada milla del parque muchas veces en los últimos dos años. Se han puesto sus botas de lluvia y caminado por el lodo durante una primavera particularmente húmeda. Se han apretujado juntos bajo el paraguas amarillo brillante de Kurt mientras Blaine resistía la urgencia de cantar _Singing in the Rain_. Han usado sandalias en el verano y caminado descalzos por el pasto. Blaine fue picado por una abeja, pero como que valió la pena por la forma en que Kurt colocó hielo en su pie y acarició su tobillo hasta que el dolor se fue. Se han calzado pesadas botas y tomado de las manos enguatadas en las profundidades del invierno cuando la nieve se apilaba dos pies de altura y sus narices y mejillas se tornaban rojas por el frío. Kurt sonríe cada vez que piensa en la tarde en la que Blaine lo acercó al tronco de un árbol invernal y lo besó, lenta y profundamente, hasta que estuvo cálido otra vez.

Pero fue un otoño cuando conoció a Blaine; cuando se enamoró de un hombre precioso con un corazón generoso, aún cuando no lo dijo sino hasta después.

Es otoño de nuevo, ahora, y el aire es fresco y todas las hojas en Central Park son de un rico y vibrante toque de color contra el telón de fondo gris y negro del horizonte de la ciudad. Kurt tiene un waffle espolvorfeado con canela y azúcar envuelto en papel encerado para poder llevarlo en una mano mientras sostiene un vaso de rico y oscuro café en la otra. Necesita agradecerle a Blaine adecuadamente por el desayuno cuando regresen a casa de su paseo. Blaine está a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros se rocen con cada paso, dando sorbos a su café y apenas mordisqueando su waffle, y Kurt no podría estar más feliz si lo intentara. La tierra podría abrirse bajo sus pies y caer en las profundidades sabiendo que ha llevado una vida verdaderamente bien vivida.

Blaine permanece callado a su lado -más que de costumbre- y Kurt se pregunta si está estresado por la nueva pieza en la que está trabajando tan duramente. Ha escuchado a Blaine en el piano en la habitación de invitados a toda hora en la última semana -tecleando notas y garabateando no tan rápido como su cerebro quisiera. Es una hermosa melodía, sea para lo que sea.

Kurt le da un codazo y Blaine lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Arquea una ceja hacia Kurt, como diciendo "¿sí, mi amor?" y Kurt sólo sonríe y niega con la cabeza. No tiene nada que decir, no realmente, sólo quería estar seguro de Blaine. Todavía hay algo oscuro y secreto en los ojos de Blaine, ese mismo _algo_ que había en la cocina, pero a lo que Kurt no puede ponerle nombre. Se encoge de hombros y respira profundamente. Nueva York puede ser sucio y mugriento en el mejor de los días, pero el aire en el parque es ligero y fresco y llena sus pulmones con el pesado y dulce aroma del pasto mojado y las hojas.

Hacen su camino por la arbolada alameda, deslizándose hábilmente entre los turistas y esquivando a los corredores con demasiados perros. Kurt sabe que se dirigen hacia la Terraza de Bethesda (2). Es uno de sus lugares favoritos, y desde el nivel más alto Kurt puede apenas distinguir el Castillo Belvedere elevándose en la distancia. Ese paisaje siempre tendrá un lugar especial en su corazón.

Hay gente deambulando por la gran fuente de Bethesda, como siempre -neoyorkinos y turistas por igual- pero todavía hay algo sereno y tranquilo en la terraza y en los jardines circundantes. A un lado, hay un hombre mayor sentado en una caja frente a un caballete con un estuche de acuarelas a sus pies, y una delgada chica con gafas de montura gruesa tomando fotos de la fuente con una vieja cámara Polaroid.

Blaine luce nervioso; la pequeña sonrisa de antes ha desaparecido. Está mordiendo su labio inferior, y torciendo su propio vaso de café en sus manos. Sus cejas están fruncidas y Kurt puede ver una contracción muscular en su apretada mandíbula. Kurt no ha visto los hombros de Blaine tan tensos desde la noche de la presentación de su proyecto final de Maestría.

— ¿Estás bien? —Kurt finalmente pregunta, cuando Blaine se detiene junto a la fuenta, en un espacio en el que no hay mucha gente.

Blaine coloca sus vasos de café en el borde de la fuente antes de aclarar su garganta y decir,— Dame tus manos. —Su voz es baja, casi ronca, y Kurt siente que Blaine está sacando las palabras desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde las suelas de sus zapatos y más allá.

Él lo hace de buena gana (le daría a Blaine cualquier cosa que le pidiera,) y Blaine envuelve las manos de Kurt en las suyas. Blaine pasa su pulgar rítmicamente por los nudillos de Kurt, y él se estremece con algo que tiene poco que ver con la leve y familiar caricia, y todo con la seria e intensa mirada en los ojos de Blaine. Nunca ha visto a Blaine así -ni en su primera cita, ni cuando Blaine le ofreció la llave de su departamento, ni cuando le susurró _Te amo,_ bajo y ferviente, al oído en Navidad.

El corazón de Kurt empieza a acelerarse y siente un rubor en sus mejillas. Está temblando, pero no tiene miedo. Nunca ha tenido miedo de nada con Blaine.

— Kurt...

Y de pronto él sabe lo que Blaine va a preguntarle. Por supuesto que lo sabe, y la respuesta siempre ha sido _sí._

— Eres el amor de mi vida, Kurt, —dice Blaine, y su voz es gruesa y ahogada de emoción.— Y nunca voy a querer aprender lo que podría ser estar sin tí. He estado sin tí antes, y el mundo significaba tan poco para mí entonces. Significa todo para mí ahora. _Tú_ significas todo. Ni siquiera sabía que te estaba buscando hasta que te encontré, hasta que _tú_ me encontraste.

Kurt no puede respirar y no puede frenar los latidos de su corazón cuando Blaine mete la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y saca una pequeña caja de color negro. Podrían haber miles de personas mirándolos, pero en ese momento no hay nada, _no hay nadie,_ sólo Blaine y dos brillantes anillos enclavados dentro de la caja. El pecho de Kurt está apretado y no hay sonido en la tierra salvo el rugir de su sangre en sus oídos y el dulce timbre de la voz de Blaine.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El mundo se estrecha y el foco se agudiza en los ojos whiskey-oro de Blaine, brillantes de humedad en la luz del sol otoñal, y en las relucientes argollas en su palma. Las rodillas de Kurt se sienten débiles y se aferra al antebrazo de Blaine para mantenerse en equilibrio.

No hay duda alguna de su respuesta. Nunca la ha habido.

— Sí, —deja salir, y viene desde sus huesos. Viene desde su corazón, desde su sangre y desde su alma.— Sí, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo.

La sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Blaine es más brillante que cualquier cosa que Kurt ha visto jamás, y no se desvanece mientras Blaine desliza una de las gruesas argollas en su dedo anular. Encaja perfectamente y Kurt ni siquiera se cuestiona cómo lo supo Blaine. No puede pensar en nada salvo en el hecho de que ya no es su novio, pero sí su prometido, y pronto _será su esposo._ Hay lágrimas en sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero no le importa en absoluto.

Kurt toma la sergunda argolla de la caja, y con dedos temblorosos, se las arregla para deslizarla en el dedo de Blaine, quien continúa sonriéndole como si fuera lo mejor y lo más importante en el mundo. Y Kurt se da cuenta de que, en cierta manera, lo es.

El anillo apenas es colocado en su dedo cuando Blaine toma el rostro de Kurt en sus manos, dejando caer la caja al suelo, atrayéndolo en un largo beso. Kurt puede saborear las lágrimas de Blaine y las suyas, y el sabor salado se mezcla con el dulce del amor, la alegría y el futuro.

Kurt se aparta sólo lo suficiente para susurrar,— Te amo, —y Blaine traga las palabras con otro beso.

Blaine llega hacia abajo con su mano izquierda, la mano que ahora lleva el anillo de compromiso puesto ahí por los dedos de Kurt, y la enreda alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Atrae su cuerpo más cerca y apoya la mejilla en su hombro.

— Baila conmigo, —dice él, y no es una pregunta.

En algún lugar en la distancia, una meoldía suena. Kurt no la ha escuchado antes, pero la escucha ahora. Notas de un violonchelo -dulces, conmovedoras, y desgarradoramente románticas- haciendo eco desde el pasaje inferior de la terraza, extendiéndose con el viento.

— Durante el tiempo que dure la música.

La música nunca deja de tocar.

**... FIN ...**

* * *

**Café Affogato:** Originario de Milán, el estilo Affogato de café es básicamente un helado sundae cafeinado. Una bola de helado común se empapa con un trago de café expreso caliente. Aunque generalmente se disfruta así, algunas variaciones incluyen un trago de licor (como el amaretto) o una cubierta de ameretti molidos _._

(1) El " **Bed and Breakfast** " o en su forma abreviada, " **B &B**" es un establecimiento hotelero que ofrece precios moderados. La expresión inglesa, se traduce como "pensión con desayuno." El concepto de B&B nació en Europa pero en los años 60 se introdujo en Estados Unidos y hoy es conocido en todo el mundo. Básicamente se trata de un alojamiento sencillo en una casa con no más d piezas, que ha sido restaurada o acondicionada para estos efectos. Se caracteriza por un ambiente familiar y hogareño, por cuanto es usual que los dueños del B&B vivan en el mismo inmueble. Este tipo de alojamiento suele ser frecuentado por turistas que desean viajar de forma económica y permanecer poco tiempo en un lugar.

(2)La **Terraza de Bethesda** Está ubicada en la 72nd Street Cross y es una **maravilla arquitectónica**. La galería era una de las primeras estructuras que se construyeron en el Central Park, su construcción comenzó en 1859, continuó a lo largo de la Guerra Civil, y se terminó en 1863.


End file.
